sentimientos
by pizza n0n
Summary: los cállados sentimientos de naruto hacia sasuke y el maldito 10 de octubre...No soy capas de pensar bien y la risa de Kyuubi no me ayuda....por favor pasen y lean cap.12 up
1. Recuerdos

Hola a todas/os este es el primer fic que hago // (ay que nervios) solo quería decir que es un angust shonen ai y es sasunaru bueno solo por parte de naruto vamos u.u (inner: me odio por esto)

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece, porque de ser así habría un montón de yaoi de por medio

Capitulo 1

RECUERDOS 

Hoy es el día de la boda, aun recuerdo cuando me dijo que le gustaba, sakura-chan

Flash back 

Sasuke fue a mi casa muy temprano diciendo que quería entrenar un poco, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que cada vez que hace eso es porque quiere hablar de algo importante. Acepte enseguida teniendo una idea sobre lo que me diría.

Estuvimos entrenando toda la mañana, y entonces comprendí porque estábamos allí.

-sasuke, sakura-chan no me gusta y nunca me ha gustado no tienes que preocuparte de eso. No era necesario que lo preguntaras

-no he dicho nada

-'no hacen falta las palabras para que dos ninjas de elite se entiendan' eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando peleamos aquella vez

-... naruto, a mí... a mí me gusta sakura

-ya lo sabía

-eh?!...- mi reacción lo sorprendió mucho, aun recuerdo su expresión tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se puso más blanco de lo que es, je je fue muy divertido nunca lo olvidare

-¿tan obvio es?-negué con la cabeza

-soy el único que se ha dado cuenta, te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo

-naruto

-soy muy feliz de que me digas esto, eso quiere decir que sigo siendo tu mejor amigo... – dirigí mi mirada al suelo, ¿feliz? Sí, era feliz si él también lo era, pero la tristeza era un sentimiento propio que no podía dejar de lado-... y... ¿ya se lo has dicho?

-no soy como tú, que puede expresar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente a los demás

-eres un baka, sasuke. Si no se lo dices ahora te arrepentirás luego- ahora que lo pienso, esas palabras, ¿de verdad las quería decir? Darle animo a la persona que te gusta para que salga con otra, ¿no es un poco estúpido?- hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde

- para ti es fácil decirlo

-te lo digo porque es el error que cometí, y ya es muy tarde, esa persona esta enamorada de otra

- no te merecía, alguien que no es capas de valorar a un usuratonkashi como tú, no vale la pena

-baka, si supieras quien es esa persona, en estos momentos te morderías la lengua jaja

-...

- cómprale flores y veras como se pone de contenta

-con eso no le digo nada

- baka ¬¬U, es que no sabes lo que significa que uchiha sasuke te regale algo

-...

- con eso me dices que no ñ.ñ, sakura –chan es muy inteligente se dará cuenta de inmediato

- como me hagas pasar una vergüenza, te mato

- tus palabras me halagan .

vi como se marchaba decidido a declararse, pero no muy lejos se detuvo y se giro hacía mí

-...etto... ¡anosa naruto... ¿qué tipo de flores debo comprarle?!

-... ¿eh?... pues no se, ¡pregúntaselo a ino!

-... ¡nos vemos luego, dobe!

- ¡que te valla bien, baka!

Cuando le perdí de vista, lance el kunai que tenía en la mano contra el suelo, era un idiota, "siempre preocupándome por los demás sin importar mis sentimientos, desde hace 4 años no he cambiado nada", fue lo que pensé hace 3 años cuando alenté a mi amigo a declararse.

Recuerdo que aquella vez por mucha tristeza que sintiera no derrame ni una sola lagrima, para que llorar, por algo que había asumido desde el momento en que mis sentimientos se aclararon.

Fin flash back 

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y también el día de su boda, creo que es un día maldito. Cuantas cosas me han ocurrido en esta fecha... haber... ah! Sí, como aquella vez que me hicieron la putada más grande de toda mi vida

_**Flash back**_

Fui al despacho de la vieja y me asignaron una misión de rango 'B', supuestamente. Se suponía que un feudal me había elegido explícitamente a mi, para que realizara dicha misión, que trataba de espiar a uno de sus subordinados que últimamente se comportaba de forma sospechosa. Pensaba que la vieja me estaba tomando el pelo, acaso ¿era eso una misión de rango B? Imposible. Me negué a de inmediato, era una estupidez completa.

-me niego, no pienso aceptar una misión tan aburrida como esa

- naruto, deja de quejarte, no es algo que nos lo halla pedido una persona cualquiera, sino un feudal al que konoha le a pedido establecer lazos amistosos, acaso quieres que solo por uno de tus caprichos perdamos tal oprtunidad.

-pero...

-¡'pero' nada! Harás la misión quieras o no

- ¿no sería mejor que la hiciera sasuke o sakura-chan?

- a sasuke lo he mandado a una misión con sakura

-¡uhg!

-naruto, comprendo como te sientes, pero debes hacerte a la idea de que ellos ya son pareja, y que en las misiones coordinan mucho mejor juntos

-eso ya lo se – mi mirada se poso en el suelo, aquel entonces sentía que me habían dejado de lado, sasuke y sakura se la pasaban justos, y los demás también habían establecido una relación, shikamaru y temari, hinata y neji, chouji e ino, kiba y shino, gaara y lee, kankuro y tenten ( por raro que pareciera) , etc. No había nadie que tuviera un poco de tiempo libre para entablar aun que fuera una pequeña conversación conmigo, y sai había desaparecido del mapa- no hace falta que me lo recuerdes

-te sentirás mejor después de esta misión

-tal vez, cuando debo partir

- si es posible hoy mismo

- muy bien, nos vemos luego vieja

- ¬¬ adiós

grave error, sí, quien iba a pensar que me iba costar tanto. Partí de inmediato al palacio del feudal, este me recibió allí con los brazos 'abiertos'. Me explico lo que pasaba y yo como un idiota le creí todo, ese fue otro grave error. Me asigno una habitación y me pidió que no le dijera a nadie que era un ninja de konoha o todos se alertarían.

Pasaron dos días y todos los sirvientes en ese tiempo me miraban con lastima, no entendía porque, hasta que se lo pregunte a ese tipo, a ese hombre de la edad de kakashi-sensei, al bastardo de cabello largo y plateado que tenía los ojos como los de un lobo de color ámbar y de mas o menos 1.80 de estatura

- oh, eso querido naruto-kun es porque la 'misión' que has venido a hacer no existe

- ¿qué? Si no es eso, entonces

- la verdad, es para fortalecer o mejor dicho para crear los lazos entre la aldea oculta de la hoja y yo

- si solo es para eso, ¿qué necesidad había de mentir?

- a eso es a lo que voy, para mi hacer este tratado no tiene importancia, para ninguno hay necesidad de realizar esto, pero...

-pero?

- konoha me ofreció algo que no podía rechazar y ya que tenía esta oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar

-que fue lo que te ofreció konoha?- mi voz temblaba y aun sabiendo lo que me iba a decir no podía creerlo hasta que él lo confirmara

- a ti

-a... mi, ¡¿por qué a mi?!

- por que me gustan los chicos jóvenes y me gustan mucho más si son vírgenes

-...¿eh? entonces con eso quieres decir que...

-estas aquí para complacer mi apetito sexual

- ¿la hokage esta el tanto de esto?- en el fondo lo único que quería era que la vieja no tuviera nada que ver con esto, que fuera cosa de los del consejo de ancianos

- ella no sabe nada, si lo supiera crees que te habría mandado

- menos mal

- claro esta naruto-kun que puedes negarte ha hacer esto...

- ¿de verdad?

-sí, pero eso solo ocasionaría que rechazará la propuesta de tu aldea, y en estos momentos tengo muchos aliados a los que con solo decirles que konoha a faltado al respeto a un feudal tan importante como yo, se desatarían muchos lazos

-quieres decir que habría una guerra por algo tan estúpido

- exacto, ahora es tu decisión la que pone en juego la aldea, ¿que harás? ¿saciaras mi apetito sexual ? o ¿desataras una guerra sin ningún sentido?

-...

- ¿y bien?

-... yo...

continuara...

son las 1:48 am y tengo un sueño horrible así que espero que sean amables conmigo y por favor dejen review


	2. sacrificio

Capitulo 2

SACRIFICIO, TODO POR KONOHA 

-...yo... haré lo que me pida

-tenían razón los viejos, eres justo lo que buscaba

Me cogió del mentón, fue acercando lentamente sus labios a los míos mientras cerraba sus ojos. Me estaba besando. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, por un momento tuve la intención de alejarlo, de vomitar, en tan solo unos cuantos segundos sentí asco de Etsuya-sama, pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron, era esto y más por Konoha. Cuando ya no nos quedaba aire nos separamos.

-besas muy bien, Naruto-kun

-...

-ya que no hay secretos entre nosotros no tendrás ningún problema en ser mío, ¿verdad?

- si es lo que quiere, no tengo ningún problema

-oh, veo que has cambiado tu actitud hacia mí, eso lo hace más interesante

Cerro la puerta de su dormitorio después de advertir a sus sirvientes de que no lo interrumpieran. Sin más, empezó a desvestirse y a tocarme con sus sucias manos, todo estaba pasando muy rápido y de un momento a otro ocurrió lo que él quería. No hace falta que especifique lo que hizo, porque de solo recordarlo me dan nauseas. Después de terminar, se vistió y se paro en la puerta.

- acostúmbrate a que hagamos este tipo de cosas, porque este mes me complacerás en lo que quiera...ah, lo olvidaba feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun

Salió de la habitación dejándome solo. Escuche como se alejaban sus pasos, intente sentarme pero me dolía demasiado para hacerlo, las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos y deje que cayeran una tras otra, creo que no he vuelto a llorar desde entonces. A mi mente llegó una de las normas que tenemos los ninjas.

- regla número 25, no importa la situación en la que se encuentre, un ninja jamás debe mostrar sus emociones... lo más importante en el cumplimiento del deber... es no permitir que las lagrimas afloren a los ojos...

Tarde unos cuantos minutos en calmarme, era la primera vez que hacía algo de tal tamaño, no era una misión cualquiera, debía tomar medidas al respecto y lo mejor era olvidarse de los sentimientos.

-solo por esta vez dejare que me usen como quieran.

Pasaron algunos días , y ya me había acostumbrado a Etsuya-sama, sus caprichos y sus normas. Una de ellas era vestirme con un kimono solo porque le ponía, otra era que debía acompañarlo cuando tuviera alguna reunión, si se aburría no hacia más que tocarme sin importarle que hubieran otras personas, a la hora de comer tenía que darle la comida y cuando se trataba de beber algo debía pasárselo de mi boca, y algunas otras cosas de ese estilo. Aprendí a no llevar la contraria, supongo que esa fue una de las cosas por las que cambie un poco mi personalidad.

Creo que fue a mitad de mes una reunión de feudales, lamentablemente tuve que participar en sus juegos. Si no recuerdo mal eran seis los invitados y todos vestían un haori-hakama negro y azul.

El primero con el que estuve media 1.80, era bastante delgado, tez pálida, llevaba su cabello castaño rizado en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran marrones, tenía unos 30 o 32 años.

El segundo era un poco más bajo que él otro media 1.73, delgado, piel canela, cabello corto y castaño, ojos verdes pero no eran tiernos como los de Gaara, de 27 años mas o menos.

El tercero y el cuarto eran hermanos gemelos, de tez pálida ambos, el mayor tenía el ojo izquierdo violeta y el derecho lila, media 1.87, recogía su rubia cabellera en una coleta alta pero era tan largo su cabello que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, en cambio el menor tenía el ojo izquierdo lila y el derecho violeta, era un poco más bajo que el otro dos centímetros, llevaba el cabello corto exceptuando dos mechones en la parte delantera que le llegaban a las rodillas, tal vez tenían unos 26 años. Fue mi primer trío, si no era con los dos se quejarían a Etsuya-sama.

El quinto era bastante raro no dijo palabra alguna en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el palacio, medía mas o menos 1.70 y algo, claro que a la hora de entrar a su habitación me di cuenta de que era peor que los demás, le gustaba usar " juguetes" para divertirse, nunca pensé que existieran ese tipo de personas.

Y el ultimo tenía un gran parecido a Sasuke, era tan alto como él, igual de pálido, cabellera oscura tan larga como la del gemelo mayor y sin forma de cacatúa como la del baka, las cosas que los distinguen son la amabilidad de Aoi-san, su forma de hablar, el tono de voz es mucho más suave y sus ojos color miel. Lo único que él quería era platicar un poco con migo, puede que al principio fuera un poco grosero, pero luego fue muy amable.

-Soy Aoi Sora y tengo 19 años

-Uzumaki Naruto, 18 años

-18? pensé que tenías más con esa cara de amargado que tienes, aunque no me extraña teniendo un trabajo como este, te dedicas a esto desde niño, verdad?, porque debes ser un profesional para que sigas aquí, lo normal sería que el viejo verde te hubiera echado a los dos días, o es que te han regalado tus padres a Etsuya-san

-teme..

me abalancé sobre él sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, quedo debajo de mi cuerpo mirándome como si no pasara nada, estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero desvié mi puño en el ultimo momento y solo roce su mejilla izquierda

-mierda

Nos quedamos en esa posición unos minutos, hasta que me pare y camine en dirección a la salida pero Aoi-san empezó a hablar y decidí escucharlo

-no te pareces en nada a los demás. Cuando los insulto solo me dan la razón y no protestan, me caes bien

-...

-creo que te debo una disculpa, perdona Naruto-kun

seguí mi camino un poco más calmado, al parecer no era fácil ser feudal.

-espera Naruto-kun

intentó detenerme pero lo único que consiguió fue caerse una y otra vez. Suspire resignado, como se siguiera cayendo al final se haría daño, aparte de eso era como ver a un Sasuke torpe y me ponía de los nervios. Ayude a que se levantara y luego a que se sentara.

-me da igual si fue una prueba, pero con un 'lo siento ' o un 'perdóname', no cambiaras el hecho de haberme insultado.

-si note has ido es porque has aceptado mis disculpas... y bien que te gustaría hacer? Tenemos toda una noche por delante para conocernos.

-eh?...mmm...pues podríamos

en ese momento sonó mi estomago , había estado tan ocupado que no tuve tiempo de comer en todo el día.

-comer algo...

-vale ¿cual es tu comida favorita?

-Ramen-dattebayo

-¡Soichiro, tráenos algo de comer!

De repente apareció un joven alto, piel canela, ojos rojos, cabellera castaña con brillos rojizos y de unos 20 años.

-enseguida

-AH! ¡¿de donde sales?! ¡¿se puede saber quien eres?!

-ha estado aquí todo el tiempo y es uno de mis subordinados

-eh?

En mis ratos libres hablaba con Aoi-san y Soichiro-san, que aparecía de repente. Descubrí que eran pareja, pero su estatus social no se los permitía, por eso Soichiro-san se había vuelto su mano derecha, era la única forma en que podían estar juntos. De ese modo pasaron los días, sin ellos no se que me habría pasado.

-que envidia

-...Naru-chan?

-Aoi-san se va mañana y yo tengo que quedarme aquí

-solo quedan dos días, aguanta un poco más Uzumaki-san

-Etsuya-sama no cuenta el tiempo en que vinieron otros feudales como valido. Aun me queda medio mes para volver.

-típico de él

-pero... Naru-chan que piensas hacer?

-¿hacer qué?

-quiero decir, que tienes pensado hacer cuando vuelvas a tu aldea. Allí nadie te esta esperando, incluso te han humillado de esta forma

-aun hay algo

-Hokage, espero que lo consigas Uzumaki-san

-¡Que dices, Soichiro, ningún 'espero', esta claro que conseguirá ser el Rokudaime

-gracias, pero yo también lo pongo en duda, mi suerte me ha abandonado ni siquiera ella quiere estar con migo

-Uzumaki Naruto como te rindas o no consigas tu meta por alguna razón, tendrás que venir con migo quieras o no

-como si te fueran ha dejar hacer algo así, Sora. Además su amigo el Uchiha no te lo permitiría

-ese clon de tres al cuarto no podrá con el Gran Aoi Sora

-¬¬U

-n.ñU no se como tomar me eso

al día siguiente se marcharon todos los invitados y Etsuya-sama tenía planeado recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero lo que no sabíamos era que Konoha había movido una carta y ese mismo día en la noche apareció la persona que menos esperaba ver.

En la habitación se podía sentir un ambiente ardiente para él e incomodo para mi. Y otra vez devuelta a las andadas, empezaba a dudar si la vocación que había elegido era la correcta, porque más que ninja, parecía actor de películas porno, por la posición en la que estaba, los espejos, etc, etc.

cuando el espectáculo estaba a punto de terminar, uno de los subordinados entro en la habitación informándonos que un ninja de Konoha me estaba buscando.

Me dio una vergüenza tremenda que me vieran de esa forma, desnudo, en una pose de película xxx y con Etsuya-sama... bueno lo mejor sería olvidarme de como estábamos, pero a la vez era feliz de que la vieja mandara a alguien por mi.

Maldijo por lo bajo e hizo una señal para que se marchara, buscó ropa y se organizó como pudo, me paso algo para vestirme y salió de la habitación.

No tarde mucho en alcanzarlo, no podía esperar, quería ver a la persona que llegó, pero al paso que iba el otro era imposible, así que lo cogí de la mano y lo lleve corriendo.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Shino esperando, estaba tan feliz que sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé hacía él y lo abrace.

-Shino! Shino!

-Naruto calmate

-hacía tanto tiempo, y Kiba ¿cómo esta? Y los demás?

-todos están bien, esperándote

-buenas noches Aburame-san

estuvieron hablando unos cuantos minutos, Shino dijo que había pasado demasiado tiempo y necesitaban que regresara pronto. Quedaron en que al día siguiente podía irme de allí y volver a Konoha.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, Shino, reparo en mi demasiado y siendo tan inteligente no tardo en darse cuenta.

-¿He llegado en mal momento?

-no, ¿por qué?

-no hacía falta que vinieras tan rápido, podía esperar más si era necesario

-no te entiendo

-te esta escurriendo por las piernas

-¿de que hablas?

-no te hagas el desentendido, es normal que a nuestra edad ya mantengamos relaciones sexuales. También se te ven marcas en el cuello y en la parte del pecho que esta descubierto

-enseguida vuelvo, debo tomar un baño.

Cuando regrese dijo que si quería podía convencer a la vieja de que me dejara más tiempo, pero le respondí que estaba bien y ya había completado la misión. Nos fuimos a dormir y al otro día antes de partir Etsuya-sama me advirtió de que recuperaría el tiempo perdido y ese no era un 'Adiós' si no un 'Hasta pronto'.

De camino a Konoha estuvimos en silencio, pero Shino siguió pensando que mantenía una relación amorosa con el feudal

_**Fin flash back**_

continuara...

☺...☻

hola o

perdón por la tardanza, pero he tenido algunos problemitas y he sacado el one-shot de Aoi hitomi .Uu jeje. Muchas gracias por los reviews y aquí van las respuestas:

_**darkangysat: **_hola o, estoy de acuerdo contigo, todos en Konoha merecen morir en especial esa cosa rosada, pero Naru es demasiado bueno como para permitir algo así u.u, bueno muchas gracias por leerme me has hecho muy feliz ¡o¡ espero que este cap también te haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo, bye .

_**chihine: **_hola non, veo que no te ha caído muy bien Etsuya (inner: la verdad a mi tampoco me gusta mucho el personaje) pero ya le odiaras un poquito más en los próximos caps .U, como veras consiguió un amigo que le ayudara. Muchas gracias por leerme ¡o¡ (inner: soy feliz), espero que este cap te haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo cap, bye .

_**Drake Angel: **_hoal 0, lo sé, soy malvada con Naru T.T y también se que Sasuke no tiene perdón ya me desquitare con él. Veo que también sientes un poco de odio hacía basura ., pero no la odiaras 'tanto' más adelante. Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que te haya gustado el cap o.nos vemos en el próximo ja ne! 0

_**Lainfreya: **_hola .. es verdad con solo el primer cap no se tiene una opinión clara del fic ,pero puedo decirte que Sasuke 'Tal vez' le corresponda a Naru, la cosa es que para eso mi pingüinito tendrá que pasar por algunas cositas deprimentes. Gracias por leer el primer cap y espero que te haya gustado este, nos vemos en el próximo, bye .

_**Mayumi Ninthhell: **_hola 0. te entiendo a mi también me da de todo el sasusaku -.-", pero no tanto el naruhina, por lo menos ella no es una petarda como basura. No era mi intención ponerte de mal humor ToT buuuuaa Mayumi-san me odia. Puedo decirte que desde un principio he tenido claro que será un feliz final SasuNarutesco. Muchas gracias por leer ¡o¡ espero que te haya gustado el cap, nos vemos en el próximo, bye non

_**SabakunoGaara4ever: **_hola !! gracias por leer el primer cap de 'sentimientos' y mi otro fic 'Aoi Hitomi' me has hecho muy feliz ¡o¡, no te preocupes puede que tarde un poco en actualizar pero no tengo la intención de abandonar el fic por nada del mundo, o y sobre Aoi Hitomi no era mi intención que lloraras T.T sin embargo me alegra que te haya gustado o.espero que me sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado este cap, nos vemos en el proximo, bye o


	3. Adiós al gran sueño

Capitulo 3

_**ADIOS AL GRAN SUEÑO**_

-Aaah! Al final solo consigo deprimirme si pienso demasiado.

Podían oírse pasos rápidos cerca de la habitación y de un solo golpe se abrió la puerta dando paso a un castaño de ojos claros, que se abalanzó sobre mi para abrazarme

-¡Felices 20 años Naru-chan!

-A-Aoi-san?

Es verdad, había olvidado completamente que desde hace unas semanas vivo en su palacio. Intento corresponder el abrazo, pero un dolor punzante no me deja mover el brazo izquierdo, así que solo lo rodeo con el derecho.

-Gracias

-¡¡Sora!! ¡estas lastimando a Uzumaki-san!

-Ah! Lo siento Naru

-No importa n.n

-Uzumaki-san no hace falta que sonrías para demostrar lo contrario a lo que siente

-hmm, veo que me conoces bien

-Sora aparta, tengo que revisarle las heridas

-Hoy estas bastante irritable,Soichiro

-¿De quien crees que es la culpa?

- ¬¬

-¬¬

Y hay va otra de sus peleas, últimamente se la pasan así. Aoi-san se queja de Soichiro-san porque es muy brusco en la cama y este le recalca que es su culpa por aruñarle la espalda hasta hacerlo sangrar. Aveces me recuerdan a mi yo de antes, el que se peleaba con todos, el revoltoso, el alborotador, el uzuratonkashi que peleaba con Sasuke-teme y el que soñaba con ser Hokage... fui bastante iluso creyendo que lograría ser uno...creo que fue hace un año cuando me obligaron abandonar mi gran sueño.

_**Flash back**_

Varios meses después de conocer a Etsuya-sama, la vieja tenía pensado ayudarme convenciendo al consejo de que era el más indicado para ser el Rokudaime, pero ellos solo me aceptarían si los que conformaban la alianza estaban de acuerdo.

Invitaron a todos los que la conformaban, menos a los feudales. Al principio me alegre un poco de ello porque no tendría que ver le la cara a ese bastardo, sin embargo, había pasado por alto un pequeño detalle que me costo demasiado. Shino todavía creía que mantenía una relación amorosa con el feudal, y como en aquellos días mi personalidad estaba cambiando a una más obediente y decaída, como la de ahora, le pidió a la vieja que lo invitara para así animarme un poco. La verdad es que le agradezco en el alma ese detalle porque pensó en mi felicidad pero fue gracias a eso que mis planes dieron un giro inesperado.

Unos días después fueron llegando todos. A cada uno le asignaron un ninja. Solo tres personas estaban felices con su ninja y su protegido al lado. A Gaara aunque fuera el Kazekage le asignaron al cejas y ambos estaban bastantes contentos con esto y para mi desgracia mi protegido también estaba feliz, porque podría recuperar el tiempo perdido.

En una de las cinco reuniones que hubieron, a la hora de comer por la costumbre que tenía, me senté al lado de Etsuya-sama le di de comer como hacía en su palacio. La mayoría no acepto que tuviera ese tipo de gustos y la sumisión que desprendía, decían que no tenía madera como líder, que si estuviera al mando no me obedecerían por ser el Hokage si no por ser un Jinchuuriki y otro tipo de excusas baratas que prefiero no recordar.

Después de que me bajaran la moral en la reunión , salí a tomar aire, intentando darme animos inútiles.

-No puedo deprimirme, se que lo conseguiré si soy optimista

-deja de hablar solo Uzuratonkashi

-Sasuke

-¿Tienes tiempo?

-Unos 20 minutos

-Es suficiente. Vamos

lo seguí sin preguntar a donde íbamos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, siempre estaba ocupado en misiones y apenas si había estado en Konoha y eso que cuando regresaba me encerraba en mi casa o me dedicaba solo a entrenar.

-ya llegamos

-¿la academia?

-Si no recuerdo mal, ese columpio era tu lugar favorito

-Pero eso era antes de ser un Genin

-¿Qué ha pasado con el baka de esa época? Ya casi no te vemos por la aldea

-He estado ocupado

-Siempre sacas la misma excusa

-Para ser Hokage debo hacer muchas misiones y por eso no estoy en la aldea, en cambio, tu te conformas con ser Jounin y salir con tu novia. Ya tendré tiempo para divertirme

-Naruto...

-Suéltalo de una vez baka, ya se que no estamos aquí para hablar de mi. ¿Te has peleado con Sakura-chan?

-...

-¿Qué has hecho?

Me balanceaba en el columpio mientras escuchaba sus problemas. Después estuvo hablando de todo el tiempo que había pasado con Sakura-chan y así paso casi una hora.

-Te has vuelto muy hablador, baka

-Y tu has madurado, Uzuratonkashi

-Metete el Uzuratonkashi por el Piiiiiiii

-Retracto lo dicho, no has cambiado nada

-Pues que creías, solo estoy cansado

-...

-...

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-La verdad Sasuke es que últimamente yo...

-Sasuke-kun!!

-Sakura

-Sakura-chan

-Naruto? Tu no estabas en una reunión de no sé que con Tsunade-sama

-Mierda

Me fui de allí lo más rápido que pude y cuando llegue ya habían terminado la cuarta reunión.

-Siento llegar tarde baachan

-Naruto...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Debes entenderlo, es lo mejor para ti

Me jaló hacía ella y me abrazo fuertemente. Tome aire y forcé una sonrisa, solo había una cosa para que estuviera de esa forma. Por alguna razón no me sentía triste, en el fondo siempre lo supe, nunca llegaría ha ser Hokage.

-Has hecho todo lo que estaba a tu alcance baachan

-Pero era tu sueño, no es justo que te lo arrebaten, lo has dado todo por él siempre

-Tal vez si hubiera hecho más misiones o si me hubiera esforzado más

Nos quedamos así hasta que empezó la quinta reunión. Consistía en elegir a otro cualificado, alguien que fuera experto, inteligente, fuerte y valiente. Solo había una persona que encajaba con esas descripciones.

-Creo que el más indicado es Uchiha Sasuke

Todos aceptaron la idea de Gaara. Aunque Sasuke traicionara la aldea en el pasado, se reivindicó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Quien se lo dirá?

-eso no lo podemos decidir nosotros, es algo que le concierta a Konoha. Supongo que con esto concluimos la reunión

Todos los de la alianza se fueron uno a uno de la habitación, dejándonos a los del consejo, a baachan y a mi.

-Tsunade creo que lo mejor es que se lo comuniques tu

-Se lo dirá Naruto

-¿Qué? Oe baachan ¿Por qué yo?

-Se lo dirás tu y no me discutas

-Pero..

-He dicho que no me discutas

Me fui a casa pensando en como podría decírselo, tal vez un 'Hola Sasuke, desde el 10 de octubre del año que viene serás el Hokage, felicidades' No, demasiado estúpido incluso para mi y de repente se me ocurrio una idea, estábamos a 20 de Julio, si esperaba tres días y se lo decía en su cumpleaños sería como un regalo.

Cuando llegué, Gaara me estaba esperando en la puerta. Lo invite a entrar y estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que salió el tema de Sasuke y el ambiente se puso un poco pesado.

-¿A qué esperas para decírselo?

-Tan rápido, sería mejor esperar un poco, al fin y al cabo lo han decidido hoy

-No hablo de eso

-No puedo, ahora esta con Sakura-chan y no quiero interferir

-¿Y qué pasa con tus sentimientos? Siempre piensas en las felicidad de los demás ignorando que te haces daño, fingiendo una sonrisa para que no se preocupen por ti

-Ya lo se, pero no puedo anteponer mi felicidad a la de los demás, fueron ellos los que me ayudaron cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre han estado hay para mi

-si estas tan seguro de eso entonces ¿Por qué sigues llorando?

Me pregunto que quiso decir Gaara con eso. Había dejado de llorar hacía ya bastante tiempo, para ser exacto desde nueve meses atrás. Se marcho de casa dejándome con esa incógnita que hasta el día de hoy no entiendo.

Pasaron los tres días y ya estábamos a veintitrés de Julio. Entre todos decidimos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Sasuke.

Quedamos de acuerdo en que Sakura-chan lo iba a distraer hasta que todo estuviera listo pero en el último momento decidieron que yo era el más indicado.

Fui hasta su casa con la excusa de que quería entrenar un rato. Estuvimos practicando toda la tarde y cuando ya era la hora, lo obligué a que me siguiera. Cuando estábamos bastante cerca del lugar al que debía llevarlo me detuve un momento.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?

-Sasuke, recuerdas cual ha sido mi gran sueño?

-Sí

Reanudamos la marcha

-...

-Siempre has querido ser Hokage

Estábamos frente a la puerta, me gire hacía él y lo mire a los ojos

-Sabes de que trataban las reuniones a las que asistí?

-Sí

Abrí la puerta y lo empuje hacía dentro.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hokage-sama

Solo él pudo oírme, porque en ese momento todos empezaron ha aplaudir y ha desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Salí de allí tenía una misión y no podía quedarme, ya se lo había dicho antes a los demás y fue por esa razón que yo estuve casi todo el día con él.

_**Fin flash back**_

continuara...

☺...☻

Hola o, muchas gracias por los review, espero que les halla gustado el cap.

Reviews xfa.


	4. Heridas que no sanan

Capitulo 4

_**HERIDAS QUE NO SANAN**_

-Naru-chan ¿qué te pasa?

-Hh? No me pasa nada

-Deja que mire esas heridas

Quitó con mucho cuidado las vendas para no lastimarme. Por la cara que puso supuse que seguían igual.

-No lo entiendo, aunque son heridas bastantes graves lo normal es que estuvieran sanando teniendo a Kyuubi

-Taki, podría ser que quiere que Naru...

-Tal vez. ¿Uzumaki te sigue doliendo igual o sientes alguna mejora?

-Ya no me duele tanto, incluso puedo mover el brazo derecho

-En ese brazo solo recibiste unos rasguños, hablo del brazo izquierdo, las heridas del vientre, de las piernas, la espalda y las costillas rotas.

-Supongo que ya no me duele tanto.

-No me ayudas mucho. Sora pásame esa caja.

Empezó a limpiar la heridas, desinfectarlas, etc. El dolor es tan intenso que no lo puedo soportar, detengo la mano de Soichiro-san un momento para luego soltarla.

-Lo siento, ya puedes seguir

-Si lo dices con esa voz tan sexy parece otra cosa

-¡¡SOICHIRO¡No le digas ese tipo de cosas a Naru¡y tu no dejes que ese pervertido te acose!

-¿Pervertido¿a quien crees que llamas así?

De verdad que se parecen a mi antiguo yo, discuten por cualquier cosa, en el fondo son bastantes graciosos.

-¡Atchis!

-¿Naru?

-¿Uzumaki-san?

-Creo que me voy a enfermar, je je

-No te rías, sabes que tu estado no es el mejor como para enfermarte

-Puede ser peligroso

-Sí

terminaron de poner las vendas y Aoi-san se marcho porque tenía cosas que hacer. Soichiro-san me llevó el desayuno y me estuvo preguntando algunas cosas hasta que llegamos al tema de porque estaba así.

-Hay algo que no me queda muy claro, eres uno de los mejores ninjas que hay en el país del fuego ¿cómo es que te hicieron algo así¿Por qué Kyuubi no quiere curarte?

-No es que no quiera, es que no puede

-Explícate

-Aun no se muy bien la razón pero lo que tengo muy claro es que no le gusta nada esta situación, es muy consciente de que si mi estado empeora, su vida estaría en peligro

-¿No se lo has preguntado?

-Sí, pero solo me dice que es culpa de mi amabilidad y no entiendo a que se refiere

-ya veo

-Y las heridas me las hicieron algunos miembros de las siete espadas

-Tengo tiempo libre, me gustaría escuchar lo que paso

_**Flash Back**_

Después de mi resignación ha ser Hokage, empece a saturarme de misiones y apenas si me pasaba por Konoha, cuando lo hacía era para que me asignaran otra misión. Todas ellas tenía un éxito del 100 sin necesidad de ir con un grupo, las hacía siempre en solitario. Pasaron diecinueve mese y ese era mi modo de vida.

Cuando regrese de una misión hace un mes, Tsunade no baachan me obligo a tomar un descanso, sin embargo, pidieron a Konoha una misión de rango S, y solo habíamos tres ninjas disponibles con el nivel suficiente para realizarla.

Aunque la vieja no estaba muy a gusto con enviarme a una misión sin haber descansado lo necesario.

Nos convocó en su oficina. Cuando llegué, ya estaban los otros dos; me miraron sorprendidos, como si fuera un fantasma o alguna ilusión.

-¿Naruto?

-Ya que estamos todos les diré de que va la misión

y así la vieja nos explico que La Niebla estaba teniendo muchos problemas y no era un grupo cualquiera el alborotador, sino los miembros de Las Siete Espadas, aunque ahora solo fueran cinco; por alguna razón se habían juntado y puesto de acuerdo para hacer una guerra y eso era o raro, ellos siempre trabajaban por separado.

-El líder del grupo será Sasuke. Partirán hoy en la tarde. Pueden retirarse

todos nos encaminamos a la salida y la vieja nos interrumpió.

-Espera un momento Sasuke, tengo que hablar contigo

Estaba dispuesto a seguir mí camino, pero la mano de Sasuke agarro mí muñeca y en un susurro me pidió que lo esperara en el pasillo, solo lo pude oír yo. Me quede al lado de la puerta en el pasillo y Sakura-chan se despidió de nosotros.

Podía escuchar la conversación que tenían a la perfección. Hablaban de mí, exactamente de que lo más seguro era que mí condición física y mental no estarían al cien por ciento y que ambos debían esforzarse más para cubrir los fallos que tuviera.

Cuando Sasuke salió me dijo que lo siguiera y parecía muy enojado. Llegamos al puente donde solíamos reunirnos. Se giró hacía mí.

-Naruto...

-¿Qué?

Me golpeó en la cara, y consiguió tirarme al suelo.

-¿En qué demonios estas pensando usuratonkashi¡¡¡No puedes jugar así contigo!!! esta bien que hagas misiones y que hagas mas que lo demás pero no puedes tratarte como si fueras una herramienta.

-Es que soy una herramienta. Como Jinchuuriki lo único para lo que sirvo es luchar y si hago misiones peligrosas, solo tendrán un éxito total, no hay necesidad que otros ninj...

Se abalanzó sobre mí y siguió golpeándome en la cara, no hice nada para defenderme y eso lo cabreo más. De repente cesaron los golpes y cuando lo mire tenía activado el Sharingan, aparte la mirada de inmediato y cerré los ojos, si no había contacto visual no podía utilizar su técnica.

-Se que me ocultas algo, y ese algo tiene que ver con la actitud que has tomado. Si no me lo dices tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza

-¿Es qué las personas no pueden cambiar por el paso de tiempo?

-Si! Pero no tú, porque hasta hace unos años decías que seguirías tu propio camino del ninja

-Y eso es lo que hago, sigo el camino que me corresponde

-Tú...

me agarró los brazos y los apretaba con mucha fuerza. No tenía intención de defenderme y tampoco de que me lastimaran antes de una misión, empecé a decirle que me soltara.

-Suéltame Sasuke, me duele

-No, hasta que abras los ojos y me dejes ver porque tienes esa actitud

-Me duele

Cada ve apretaba con más fuerza, estuve a punto de ceder solo para que me soltara, en la misión anterior me habían herido en el brazo izquierdo y justo en ese punto está ejerciendo la fuerza Sasuke. Sentí como empezaba a salir sangre de la herida.

-Sasuke ya basta

Pude escuchar la voz de Kakashi-sensei y luego mí cuerpo se volvió más ligero.

-Naruto, ya puedes abrir los ojos

Me ayudo a levantar y le di las gracias. Luego nos regaño a ambos. Me fui a casa a organizar las cosas para la misión.

Al cabo de unas horas nos reunimos todos en la entrada de Konoha y partimos en dirección a La Niebla. En el camino estuvieron hablando del tipo de técnicas que podrían utilizar.

-Pueden ser técnicas como las de Zabusa y Kisame

-Es lo más probable

-Acampemos aquí

-Aun no está completamente oscuro, podemos avanzar más

-Deberías saber que lo mejor es descansar en la noche para tener un buen rendimiento

-Muy bien, descansemos aquí

Hacía bastante frío en la noche, Sakura-chan no había llevado un abrigo y empezó a quejarse del clima, Sasuke tampoco llevaba nada para abrigarse pero mantenía en calor de siempre y no se quejaba, yo llevaba mí chaqueta como era lo normal. Me la quite y luego me acerque a Sakura-chan.

-Toma

-Pero Naruto...

-No te preocupes no soy tan delicado como para enfermarme y Kyubi me mantendrá calentito

-Gracias

Volví al lugar donde me había sentado antes y me quedé ahí mirando lo que hacían los otros dos. Sasuke se había acercado a Sakura-chan, la llevo hasta su pecho y la abrazó. Por un momento quise que la tierra me tragara. Me abrase a mis rodillas y recosté la cabeza en ellas, así estaría calentito y no los vería. La verdad es que tenía mucho frío y Kyubi no me proporcionaba calor, desde hacía un tiempo ni siquiera podía utilizar su chakra.

Al amanecer seguimos nuestro camino pero tuvimos que parar, nos encontramos con muchas hierbas medicinales y Sakura-chan empezó a recoger algunas. Mientras esperábamos a que terminara, Sasuke se me acerco.

-Esa herida en tu brazo izquierdo...

-Esto? Me la hice en la misión anterior, no fue culpa tuya

-Lamento lo de ayer

-No importa, solo me dejaste unas marcas insignificantes

-...

-Se que no estabas irritado solo por mi comportamiento, puede que no nos hayamos visto en mucho tiempo, pero te sigo conociendo bien. Ha pasado algo y esperas el momento adecuado para decírmelo

-Si sabes que te oculto algo, entonces es el momento de que lo sepas...

-...

-Sakura y yo hemos tomado una decisión

-¿Cuál?

-Nos vamos a casar el próximo mes

-¿Q-Qué?

-Ya lo tenemos todo preparado para el diez de octubre. Así celebramos juntos: tu cumpleaños, la boda y el momento que me convierto en Hokage

-Me alegro de que por fin vayas a sentar cabeza

-Lo único que me molesta es la familia de Sakura

-No importa, supongo que ni siquiera estaré en la aldea ese día

-No sé porque se te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza

-Es mejor que lo dejes estar. Tal vez algún día te lo cuente

Antes de que pudiera decirme o hacerme algo, Sakura-chan llego a nosotros y utilizó algunas de las plantas para curarme el brazo. Reanudamos la marcha, nos faltaba muy poco para llegar a nuestro destino y Sasuke nos detuvo, al parecer íbamos a pelear antes de los previsto. Nos pusimos en posición de defensa y empezó la pelea. Tal como habíamos previsto solo eran cinco miembros de Las Siete Espadas.

Apartaron a Sasuke de nosotros con el fin de que no pudiéramos distinguir los clones de los reales. Sakura-chan hacía lo que podía con su oponente, sin embargo no era lo suficientemente buena como para tener una pelea igualada. De vez en cuando atacaba a su oponente para ayudarla, pero hubo un punto en que mis dos contrincantes me tenían ocupado y no podía permitirme una distracción.

Por un instante pude ver un brillo extraño que había en uno de los árboles, me fije en que el oponente de Sakura-chan permitió que lo golpeara para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo y reaparecer sosteniendo los brazos y los pies de Sakura-chan dejándola inmóvil. El brillo volvió a aparecer y e di cuenta de que eran shurinkens y kunais, apuntaban a mí amiga y por lo visto no se había percatado de ello.

Intente decírselo pero al haberme distraída aprovecharon para clavarme algunos shurinkens y caí al suelo, me levantaron de una patada y siguieron atacándome con taijutsu, estaba tan preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Sakura-chan que el momento en que vi como lanzaban esa gran cantidad de shurinkens y kunais desde el árbol a Sakura-chan me quité uno de los shurinken que me habían clavado y lo enterré en la garganta de uno de mis oponentes, dándome la oportunidad perfecta para llegar donde Sakura-chan que se había quedado estática viendo la lluvia de armas, hice que se agachara un poco y la cubrí con mi cuerpo.

Sentí como se enterraban la mayoría en mi cuerpo y un sabor metálico llegaba a mi boca. El cuerpo de Sakura-chan empezó a temblar y cayo de rodillas. Al ver que había cumplido mi objetivo y no estaba herida empece a quitarme algunos kunais para seguir luchando, tenía muy claro que aguantaría poco, por lo menos lo suficiente hasta que Sasuke llegara.

Me deshice de tres de ellos, apenas y lograba golpear al cuarto, mi vista estaba nublosa, no era capaz de respirar bien y en la cabeza me daba vueltas el pensamiento e que había hecho una estupidez ayudando a Sakura-chana. Mi oponente consiguió tirarme al suelo, tuve la intensión de no levantarme, pero por instinto me puse en pie, era mi deber proteger la felicidad de Sasuke: Sakura-chan. Tenía que seguir adelante, pero ya no era capaz, ya o podía y fue en ese momento que oí la voz de Sasuke.

Sonreí y me deje caer al suelo, estaba agotado y mi vida estaba en grave peligro. Cerré los ojos y...

Al despertar lo primero que vino a mi mente era que estaba muerto, pero ese pensamiento se disipo al oír muchas voces lejanas, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, el lugar en el que estaba era bastante oscuro y apenas y entraba la luz del sol. Supuse que estaba e el hospital al inspeccionar con la vista la habitación. Un tuvo me ayudaba a respirar, intente quitármelo pero los brazo no se movieron ni un centímetro, al ver que no respondían opte por mover alguna otra parte de mí cuerpo pero siempre obtuve el mismo resultado.

Suspire resignado, con esa cosa no podía llamar a nadie. Las voces que había escuchado antes se acercaban, la que más resaltaba porque gritaba era la de Aoi-san

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Entonces después de eso fue que Sora te "rapto"

-Si

-Supongo que alguien sabrá que estas aquí

-No, Aoi-san me saco del hospital sin preguntar a nadie si podía hacerlo

-Pero él me dijo que los del consejo lo autorizaron

-Eso explica porque no opusieron resistencia alguna

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? Sora no me quiso decir nada

_**Flash Back**_

La puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a un Aoi-san muy enojado que seguía dando voces y empezó a apagar las maquinas que mostraban mi estado físico.

-¡¡¡Te dije que si algo ocurría y no te dejaba ser el Rokudaime vendrías a vivir conmigo!!!

Una enfermera comenzó a quitarme los tubos y las otras cosas, en el momento que terminó, Aoi-san me cargó como si fuera un bebe, desprendía un calor muy agradable, que por alguna razón hizo que me acordara de un baka y me fui quedando dormido poco a poco, pero antes de eso me preguntó algo en un tono serio.

-¿De verdad quieres seguir en un lugar donde no existes para nadie?

_**Interrupción Flash Back**_

-Cogh... cogh dere... cogh... cogh

-¿Estas bien?

-Cogh... si... cogh... estoy bien, solo es tos, nada del otro mundo

-¿Seguro que solo es tos? Porque estas rojo como si tuvieras fiebre

-Estoy bien, estoy bien

_**Continuación Flash Back**_

Como iba diciendo: De repente me desperté por la intensa luz del sol, supuse que estábamos fuera del edificio después de inspeccionar con la mirada mi alrededor, en el proceso pude ver a Sasuke que iba en dirección contraria a la nuestra, intente llamarlo pero mi voz no salió y él siguió su camino. Pensé que visitaría a Sakura-chan, tal vez no había salido de ese estado en shock, al fin y al cabo debió ser muy duro para ella verse tan cerca de la muerte.

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando me sentía cansado u empezaba a sentir el dolor de las heridas, cuando desperté ya esta aquí.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¿Viste al Uchiha?- Asentí con la cabeza- ¿Cómo es posible que no te haya visto? Ese tipo no es normal

-Es Sasuke, para él las personas con las que se cruza no existen, son totalmente invisibles

-No entiendo porque te gusta un tipo así- Rodó sus ojos de una forma graciosa provocándome una pequeña carcajada

-Yo tampoco, solo sé que un día sin darme cuenta ya había dejado de verlo como mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano y cada vez que lo miraba me sonrojaba, mi corazón se aceleraba, me ponía nervioso y eso provocaba que soltara muchas tonterías, cosas sin sentido que al final nos hacían discutir

-Te entiendo, puede que no lo parezca pero todavía me pasa con Sora- Hizo una pausa- Hablando de Sora ¡qué le respondiste aquella vez?

-Eh? Pues... no lo sé jeje

-Yo si

-Aoi-san- apareció de improvisto, me sorprendí bastante porque si Aoi-san estaba ahí quería decir que Soichiro-san y yo habíamos pasado dos horas hablando sin darnos cuenta. La voz de mi amigo me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-Me dijiste claramente "Sácame de este lugar, no quiero estar aquí"

La verdad es que no lo recordaba, es extraño que de mi boca hubieran salido esas palabras, porque nunca me había pasado el mezclar mi pensamientos con los diálogos.

-Bueno... por lo menos yo lo interprete así- cambió su semblante serio a uno más normal para él haciendo un puchero y mirándome mientras abrazaba a Soichiro-san- Antes de quedarte dormido me miraste con cara de "No puedo seguir adelante" y cuando cerraste los ojos las lagrimas que se habían acumulado resbalaron dándome a entender que ya no querías estar en la villa

-Y si eso te quería decir que no le gusta tu cara?

La cara de Soichiro-san cambio a una muy divertida pero al estar de espaldas a su pareja no se percato del cambio en la expresión de Aoi-san, que de una infantil paso a una seria, sarcástica y oscura. Le susurro algo a su seme y luego volvió a ser el de siempre, Soichiro-san se puso pálido y empezó a pedir perdón, pero Aoi-san lo ignoro y al final se pusieron a discutir como siempre .

Me quede mirando a Aoi-san, cuando se pone serio o cuando alega con Soichiro-san es idéntico a Sasuke y verlo aquí es un poco estresante porque en estos momentos no debe ni recordar mi existencia siendo el día de su boda y su ascenso a Hokage, tal vez ni siquiera se haya percatado de mi ausencia en estas tres semanas, Si me fijo bien, hay más de dos Aoi-san y todo se mueve, que extraño, me siento raro, ahora veo nublado, estoy más caliente que antes y me cuesta respirar.

-Cogh cogh cogh

-Naruto¿estas bien?

-Cogh cogh yo cogh yo m..cogh

-¡Taki¡Llama al medico¡rápido!

-Sí

Mierda, no puedo parar de toser, todo esta dando vueltas y me falta el aire, no me gusta nada, todo cada vez es más oscuro¿acaso voy a morir?

Continuara...

☺...☻

hola n.n perdonen la tardanza, pero creo que ha valido la pena la demora porque me ha salido un poco más largo que los demás y de mejor calidad, espero que les haya gustado el cap. n.n y por favor reviews.

_**Yoko Elfen:**_ hola non me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic //, y juro que no fue mi intención hacerte llorar o algo parecido ¡o¡ espero que este cap. también sea de tu agrado, nos leemos, bye n-n

_**BlackAngeles: n**_on hola, puede que me haya pasado un poquito con Naru u.u pero es necesario, y te apoyo en lo de acabar con Konoha pero es Naru y no creo que lo haga nunca, soy feliz de saber que te gusta este pequeño intento de fic . espero que también haya sido de tu agrado este cap., nos leemos, bye .

_**Mayumi Ninthhell: **_hola n0n Mayumi-san!! has vuelto, weee soy feliz, bueno no tengo muy claro si el final será aunque sea un poco feliz (inner: mentira la verdad es que ya tiene muy claro que el final será ) calla que no te escuche Mayumi-san, me alegra que te guste mi fic ¡o¡ oh que feliz soy, por cierto Mayumi-san creía que ya te había dejado un review diciendo que ya he leído todo j_ugando a seducirte_ por _amor yaoi_, pero no, mis despistes siguen igual o incluso peor -.- Me ha encantado tu fic non, bueno nos leemos, bye.


	5. Vacío

Capitulo 5

**VACÍO **

-todavía duerme ¿Qué hacemos si no despierta?

-No lo se, y ¿si lo llevamos devuelta a Konoha? Seguro que la princesa babosa sabe que hacer

-Ni hablar, a esa aldea no vuelve

-Pero míralo, lleva así una semana, desde su cumpleaños por la mañana, no le ha bajado la fiebre y sigue dormido

Voces... esas voces las conozco, son las de Aoi-san y Soichiro-san, no entiendo nada de lo que dicen. Abro lentamente los ojos para adaptarme a la luz

-He dicho que no

-Sora no seas tan infantil, míralo no hace falta ser medico para saber que aparte de herido esta enfermo. Debe volver.

-No!

¿Volver¿Quién debe volver?

-Sora!

-Naru no regresara a Konoha!no puede volver, o ya has olvidado lo que dijo Etsuya

-Esta bien, pero si empeora me lo llevo a la fuerza ¿entendido?

-Sí

-Lamento mucho las molestias- mi voz suena muy débil ¿tan mal estoy?

-Naru!

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien...creo

-Taki, llama al medico para que revise a Naru

-Enseguida

Intente sentarme pero Aoi-san no me lo permitió, se sentó a mi lado y me miró muy serio, pensé en decir algo pero se me adelanto.

-Hace una semana...-Hizo una pausa, me volvió a mirar y luego fijó su mirada al suelo- olvídalo, no es nada importante

-Hace una semana te llegó un mensaje- me miró asombrado. Entonces si sé que me iba ha decir, espero un poco para ver si me dice el resto pero como no obtengo ninguna respuesta continuo hablando- en él ponía que había un nuevo Hokage en Konoha, es eso ¿verdad?

Solo asiente con la cabeza y mira la habitación con un semblante nervioso. Hay algo más estoy seguro, su comportamiento lo delata, estuve a punto de preguntar pero me interrumpieron.

-So... digo Aoi-sama, el doctor ya esta aquí.

Entra en la habitación un hombre de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años a la habitación, pidió amablemente a Soichiro-san que se retirara al igual que hizo con Aoi-san.

Cuando nos quedamos solos empezó a hacerme preguntas sobre el dolor y otras cosas de ese estilo, luego me reviso y me dio una medicina amarga para que la fiebre bajase. Ha decir verdad no me siento mal no tengo calor por la fiebre y tampoco me duele nada.

Después de que el viejo se fuera entraron Aoi-san y Soichiro-san.

Paso el día lentamente y desde que me desperté, ellos siguen hablándome de las cosas que habían hecho la semana pasada, esquivando el tema del mensaje. Ya no puedo aguantar más mi curiosidad, quiero saber en que me puede afectar el mensaje.

-Quiero saber que decía exactamente el mensaje que enviaron de Konoha.

Se miraron, luego Aoi-san salió de la habitación con la excusa de que tenía que hacer algunas cosas.

-Sora no quería que supieras el resto, pero al ver tu insistencia, creemos que es lo mejor

-...

-Aparte de informar que hay un Rokudaime en Konoha, el mensaje pedía tu regreso inmediato

-¿Solo eso? No veo ningún misterio para querer ocultar me lo

-Lo otro es que el plazo era hasta esta mañana

-¿y?

-Que si no volvías, vendría el mismísimo Hokage a buscarte...

¿El Hokage? Vendrá el Hokage, Sasuke envió ese mensaje porque me quiere de vuelta, tal vez..puede que tenga una pequeña oportunidad de...

-...con su pareja

-¿Eh¿con Sakura-chan?

-Sí

-Ah! Q-que b-bien t-tengo la oportunidad de verlos a ambos

-Uzumaki-san...

-No ponga esa cara Soichiro-san

-El que me preocupa es Sora, te ha cogido mucho cariño y seguro que hace lo imposible por no mostrarse grosero ante tus amigos, pero, lo más probable es que al final les cuente todo lo sucedido y les culpe.

-¿Culparles? Aoi-san sabe que ellos no tienen la culpa de mi mala suerte.

El silencio inunda la habitación, no dejo de pensar en que solo soy un...

-Iluso

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No he dicho nada jeje .U

-...Hay algo que me da vueltas desde hace unos días y me gustaría que respondieras francamente

-...

-¿Te irías a tu aldea si ese chicho te lo pidiera?

-...Yo...

No se que responderle porque estoy seguro de que Sasuke no lo me pediría nunca, puedo escuchar pasos apresurados acercarse y de un simple pum la puerta se abrió.

-¡Taki¡Ya están aquí!

-Sasuke...

Me levante despacio con la intención de ir a verles pero al dar solo un paso todo a mi alrededor empezó a girar y por poco caigo al suelo de no ser por Aoi-san que me sostuvo antes de que cayera.

-¿Qué haces? No te puedes levantar de la cama, el medico dijo reposo absoluto.

-Pero...

-ningún 'pero' de aquí no sales, seguro que te convence para que vuelvas

-Aoi-san quiero verles, solo eso

-Prométeme que no te iras con ellos, si lo haces puedes ir verlos

-Es una promesa muy egoísta, Sora

-Entiendo, entonces es nuestra promesa Aoi-san, pero ahora déjame verlos

-con esa ropa ni hablar, Taki cambia lo y pon le algunos adornos, que se vea más guapo de lo que es para que mi clon se retuerza de envidia.

Tardaron una media hora en dejarme salir, me bañaron, me pusieron un kimono azul claro y algunas partes de azul oscuro con un significado especial, me pusieron unos adornos raros en la cabeza y me ayudaron a ir medio camino y luego me soltaron a petición mía.

-Puedo ir solo desde aquí

-¿Estas seguro?

-Sí

Me apoyaba en las paredes para no caer y cuando pude divisar la habitación en la que reciben a los invitados, acelere el paso. Cuando estaba frente la puerta un mal presentimiento me invadió, estaba temblando, solo debía abrir la puerta. por un momento tuve la intención de echarme atrás pero mi cuerpo se movió solo abriéndola lentamente.

Di algunos pasos al frente y me dirigí al lugar que me señaló Aoi-san, estaban cerca de ahí, podía verles y ellos a mi y de improvisto todo empezó a girar, caí al suelo y tuve la impresión de que la fiebre había aumentado, pude ver como Sasuke se levantaba del lugar en que estaba sentado pero la mano de Sakura-chan atrapo la suya y le negó con la cabeza, volvió a sentarse y apretó con fuerza la mano de mi amiga, que llevaba un preciso anillo de boda. Soichiro-san y Aoi-san me ayudaron tanto a levantarme como a sentarme, les di las gracias y se volvieron al lugar en el que antes estaban sentados.

Dirigí mi mirada a mis amigos y los salude, no se muy bien si fue con normalidad y pude disimular el vacío que se había formado en mis palabras, porque me miraron muy sorprendidos.

No me había fijado antes en como iba vestido Sasuke, llevaba la ropa de Jounin y encima esa especie de gabardina blanca con detalles rojos que llevaba el Cuarto y me miraba fijamente, claro que seguía sin soltar la mano de Sakura-chan. Ella iba vestida como siempre, a diferencia que no tenía los guantes puestos sino que llevaba aquel precioso anillo en su dedo.

-Naruto, queremos saber porqué te fuiste de Konoha

Sakura-chan fue directo al grano como siempre. Me que callado y espere a que terminara con sus preguntas o lo que fuera que iba a decir, porque de seguro tenía más.

-Todos están confundidos porque no vuelves, están preocupados por ti y esperando tu regreso. Tsunade-sama se siente culpable, cree que te fuiste porque no pudiste ser el Hokage. Iruka-sensei esta preocupado por el trato que le den a tus heridas aquí y piensa que lo mejor sería que te trataran en la aldea. Sasuke-kun y yo también estábamos preocupados pero por lo menos a mi me has decepcionado, el trato que te dan o por lo menos el que acabamos de ver me ha demostrado que esto solo es uno de tus caprichos.

¿Sakura-chan cree que es un capricho? La miro esperando a que se retracte o diga que solo bromea, pero sigue igual de seria, luego miro a Sasuke que me esquiva la mirada ¿con eso quiere decirme que opina lo mismo que ella? Escuche algunos susurros y recordé que Aoi-san estaba en la habitación, pude ver claramente que se había enojado, me miró como si estuviera diciendo que una cosa más y se lo diría todo. Entre señas Soichiro-san me dio a entender que iba a sacar a su pareja de hay para que pudiera hablar con mis amigos tranquilo. Se levantaron y a regañadientes salieron dejándonos a los tres solos.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta

-Qué quieres que te diga si solo se trata de un capricho

-Naruto!

¿Es qué no se dan cuenta? Y yo que pensaba que me conocían a la perfección como para saber porque estoy aquí. Los miro con decepción, él era la ultima persona de la que esperaba esto. Poco a poco me siento más vacío y desilusionado.

-Me fui de Konoha porque Aoi-san me trajo con un motivo valido, aunque lo hizo sin mi consentimiento le estoy muy agradecido por ello.

-No queremos oír excusas, eres uno de los mejores en la aldea si no hubieras querido venir te habrías enfrentado al señor feudal o incluso escapado, pero decidiste quedarte.

-Sakura-chan estaba herido, y todavía lo sigo igual crees que tenía fuerza para defenderme o escapar, ni siquiera soy capaz de estar en pie cinco minutos, además no quería hacerlo...-mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco

-Deja de excusarte, no es nuestra culpa que hayas salido herido en esa misión, si hubieras estado al 100 no te hubiera sucedido nada.

-...

-¿Ya no tienes más excusas con las que te puedas defender¿Qué ha pasado con el Naruto sincero al que todos esperan en Konoha? Porque al que veo ahora no tiene nada que ver con el nuestro.

-Sakura-chan si no tienes nada más que decir- Me levanto poco a poco, no quiero perder el equilibrio mientras hablo algo serio- me marcho a mi alcoba, el medico me recomendó estar en reposo y debo seguir sus instrucciones.

Estaba dispuesto a salir cuando su voz me paralizo, habían pasado cuatro semanas desde la ultima vez que lo escuche hablar.

-¿A donde crees que vas? Estamos aquí para llevarte con nosotros.

-Sasuke, piensa un poco¿no crees que es mejor para todos que me quede aquí? Sakura-chan dice que todos me esperan, pero cuando llegue estoy seguro que me dejaran de lado como han hecho en estos tres años, no les culpo, porque ahora cada uno tiene un camino que seguir. Tsunade no baachan sabe que no tiene la culpa de nada y agradezco mucho la preocupación de Iruka-sensei pero si no he vuelto es porque no quiero ser una carga ni para él ni para nadie. Pero sobre todo esto, piensa en los habitantes de Konoha, si me quedo aquí no tendrán que preocuparse de que el niño Kyubi pierda el control y los ataque. Sabes a la perfección que jamas traicionare Konoha y por eso no tienen de que preocuparse, por lado aquí soy feliz. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que era el portador de Kyubi nadie me dio la espalda o me ataco y sobretodo no me dijeron monstruo como han hecho otras personas. Solo me dijeron que aunque llevara a Kyubi seguía siendo una persona con sentimientos, que no me diferenciaba a los demás, que al igual que todos también reía, lloraba, me enojaba y sentía dolor si me herían.

-¿y si solo te están engañando y pretenden utilizarte?

-¿Entonces también debería pensar eso de las personas que aceptaron mi existencia en Konoha, Sasuke?

-Es diferente

-Claro que es distinto, porque ellos no dijeron después de siete años de conocerme que era un monstruo y por eso me estaban buscando...

-...

-¿No tienes nada que decir? Si me disculpan me voy

Abrí la puerta con lentitud, otra vez temblaba, a lo mejor me había pasado un poco con ellos, que solo habían ido por mi. Estuve a punto de disculparme cuando la voz de Sakura-chan me dejo atónito.

-¡EGOÍSTA¡eres un egoísta¡solo piensas en tu bienestar sin preocuparte en lo mínimo por los demás¡¿Qué pasa con Sasuke-kun no es él tu mejor amigo¡¿Es qué no puedes pensar como se siente¡fuiste tu el que le llevo devuelta con el pretexto de que era tu mejor amigo y debía volver!¡Ahora es él quien quiere que vuelvas y tu le tratas de esa forma tan egoísta¡¿Es qué eso también era un capricho?!

Ya he oído suficiente, Sakura-chan sigue hablando pero no quiero escucharla, sus palabras son muy crueles, sé que no se debe echar en cara lo que se hace por las personas pero ella no tiene derecho a decir todo eso.

Siento que me lastiman el brazo izquierdo al jalar de él, me giro y veo a Sasuke son una mirada...¿triste?

-¿Fue solo un capricho?

-¿Pones en duda nuestra amistad?

-...

-Entonces también piensas lo mismo que Sakura-chan, es normal al fin y al cabo las personas que nunca hemos tenido a nadie solo pueden pensar en si mismas

Me aprieta más fuerte y abre la boca para decir algo pero la cierra de inmediato y aparta su mano de mi brazo que desde hace solo unos segundos había empezado a sangrar, por lo visto no se había percatado porque mostró una cara de asombro al ver su mano teñida de rojo, me miró y...

-¿Ves? Aunque no lo parezca los egoístas también sangramos y merecemos ser felices.

Les dedico una ultima mirada antes de salir aun paso apresurado de allí, oigo la voz de Aoi-san que me llama pero no quiero hablar con nadie ahora lo único que quiero es estar solo solo en mi habitación y esperar a despertar de este sueño.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Aoi entro hecho una furia a la habitación donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura que conversaban sobre la actitud de Naruto.

-¡¿Qué demonios le hicieron a Naru?!¡¿Acaso creen que pueden venir a mi palacio sin mi consentimiento y encima insultar a Naru?!

-¿Naru?

-¡Cállate!

Le dedicó a Sakura una mirada amarga parecida a las de Sasuke, su tono sonó más autoritario y frío de lo normal, luego miró al Uchiha con desprecio total.

-No se de que conoce a Naruto, pero me molesta su familiaridad con él.

-Los que no saben nada de Naru que se callen y más si es un clon.

-Somos nosotros los que deberíamos decir eso, no conoce al verdadero Naruto, así que no lo trate con tanta familiaridad- Sasuke subía su tono voz poco a poco

-¿Seguro? A mi me ha contado todas las cosas por las que ha pasado, es tanta su confianza en mi que no tenemos ningún secreto es más me ha cogido cariño porque no pertenezco a esa aldea.

-¿Acaso tiene algún problema con Konoha?

-Claro que tengo un problema con esa aldea, fue culpa de sus habitantes que Naru vendiera su c...

-¡Sora! No puedes hablar de eso sin el consentimiento de Uzumaki-san

-Es que no puedo soportar como le han tratado. Todo es culpa de ellos, lo ha perdido todo, su sueño, su inocen...

Antes de que el feudal pudiera acabar su discurso, se escucho claramente que a lo lejos algo o alguien había caído. Sin pensarlo se apresuro a salir de la habitación,con el presentimiento de que ese sonido lo había ocasionado su amigo Naruto.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Mierda, tenía que haberme caído ¿ahora como me paro? Por mucho que lo intente no soy capaz de ponerme en pie y de lo fría que esta la noche han empezado a dolerme las heridas...Ah! Si me quedo aquí la fiebre seguirá subiendo y ... pasos, alguien viene muy rápido... podría ser...¿Sasuke? No, es imposible, seguro que es Aoi-san

-¡Naru¡¿estas bien?!

-Sí

Me ayuda y me mira preocupado, intento sonreír en forma de gratitud pero como respuesta obtuve, algo que nunca me hubiera esperado.

-No hace falta que sonrías de es forma tan vacía, es triste verte así

Vacía es una palabra que nunca pensé oír al referirse a mis sonrisas, muchas veces las han llamado cálidas, tiernas, fingidas pero nunca vacías.

Llegamos a mi cuarto y me deja encima de la cama, antes de irse me organizo para dormir, cerro las puertas que dan a los jardines, me vendo el brazo izquierdo nuevamente y me dio esa medicina amarga porque la fiebre había vuelto a subir.

-Eres muy fuerte Naru, si yo estuviera en tu lugar hace mucho habría tomado una de dos opciones, o me vengaba o me suicidaba, lo más seguro es que eligiera la segunda pero nunca sería capaz de hacer lo que tu haces, no podría fingir que todo esta bien.

-Entonces me alegro de estar en esta situación, si me suicidara nadie llorara, aparte de que olvidarían mi existencia sería huir, sin embargo si Aoi-san lo hiciera Soichiro-san no seguiría adelante, en ese caso alguien se entristecería y tu muerte solo serviría para la desgracia de la persona amada. Por ejemplo en el caso de que tuviera una pequeña oportunidad con Sasuke y no lo supiera e hiciera esa estupidez, seguro que se pondría triste e incluso se culparía, por eso hace mucho tiempo descarte esa opción.

No lo entiendo, cada vez mi voz se pone más apagada y débil.

-Solo porque afectaría a alguien descartaste esa idea. Eres muy amable.

-yo diría idiota

-Naru ¿Qué sentiste al verlos juntos?

-No lo se

-Después de todo aun lo quieres

-Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que aun no las he asimilado todas...empen-zando con... con lo... de... con lo de ser egoísta so...lo por que-rer un poco de... un po-co de ... felici-dad

Mi voz suena quebrada, como si estuviera llorando pero no hay ni una sola lagrima.

-Supongo que necesitas tiempo para pensar

Se encamino a la salida y desde allí

-Buenas no... digo que descanses Naru-chan, hasta mañana

Se va, cierro los ojos después de verlo y en mi mente aparece la imagen de Sasuke, después del trabajo que me costo dejar de pensar en él, me encantaría ser fuerte como piensa Aoi-san de mi.

Continuara...

☺...☻

Hola non, jeje perdonen la tardanza, muchas gracias por los review me hacen muy feliz n//n así que por favor sigan dejándome más reviews.

**_Gaara-Uchiha: _**hola me alegra que te guste mi fic, no eres a la única que le da pena Naru a veces creo que me paso con el pobre, pero de lo contrario no tendría gracia, tal vez le de algo de felicidad, bueno espero que este cap. también haya sido de tu agrado, nos leemos, ja ne!

_**Yoko Elfen: **_hola non... me halagas diciendo que escribo bien, muchas gracias Yoko-san soy muy feliz, espero que este cap. haya sido de tu agrado, ja ne!

_**Diva-chan: **_hola! Mira ya he actualizado y creo que el próximo cap. no tardara tanto, muchas gracias por decir que mi fic esta buenisimo me has animado mucho con eso, espero que te haya gustado el cap. ja ne!

_**lady Sesshoumaru: **_hola! Kyyaa tu también me has dicho buena autora gracias! Es verdad que era la oportunidad de Naru para librarse de la frentuda pero él es muy bueno y no dejaría que le pasara nada a la cosa esa (inner: seguro que después de este cap. la odias más) y te seguro que le 'confesara' sus sentimientos al baka. Bueno ojala que te haya gustado el cap. ja ne!

_**BlackAngeles: **_hola! Bueno tanto como sufrir sufrir no mucho (inner: eres una insensible pizza) bueno te apoyo un poco con lo de la venganza pero Naru nunca sería capaz de hacer eso. Claro que merece ser feliz y me encargare de darale un poquito...tal vez. Pues aquí esta el cap. espero no tardar mucho en subir el próximo. Cuidate, espero que me sigas leyando , ja ne!

_**Blu3 FaY: **_hola! Muchas gracias por tus halagos soy feliz por ello ¡o¡ espero que te haya gustado el cap ja ne!

Pd: no te preocupes por el momento no tengo pensado matar Naru seria demasiado cruel T.T


	6. La tranquilidad de un día

Capitulo 6

**LA TRANQUILIDAD DE UN DÍA**

-Sasuke-kun buenos días

-Buenos días

Sakura se sentó al lado de Sasuke que ya estaba desayunando, la chica se sorprendió cuando vio las ojeras del Uchiha pero decidió no preguntar nada. Desayunaron en completo silencio y una vez terminado, la chica retomo el tema de Naruto.

-Aun no me lo creo, de todas las personas que conozco nunca pensé que Naruto se volviera un egoísta. Parece que lo de ayer fuera solo un sueño.

-Ojalá y lo fuera- había hablado muy bajo para que su pareja no le entendiera.

Sakura que se estaba desvistiendo, pidió a Sasuke que le ayudara con la blusa, se acerco a ella y puso sus manos en la prenda dispuesto a quitársela pero la chica le cogió las manos en gesto de ternura.

-Sasuke-kun, te has pasado toda la noche despierto pensando en Naruto ¿verdad?

Escondió su cabeza en la espalda de la chica y apretó con fuerza sus manos. Dio la razón a Sakura y siguió hablando en voz baja.

-Es mi culpa, primero le arrebaté la chica que le gustaba, luego su sueño, ese por el que ha luchado desde que le conozco, por último mi poca experiencia y falta de poder contribuyeron a su estado físico actual sin contar el hecho de haber puesto en duda su amistad.

-No es tu culpa, si no mía por haberte apartado de él.

Esperó a que Sasuke dijera algo pero se mantuvo el silencio y se estaba creando una incomodidad en el ambiente, opto por hablar para distraer a su pareja de cualquier pensamiento pesimista.

-Ese hombre Soichiro dijo que estábamos cerca de la habitación de Naruto, ¿no?

-Sí

-¿ Y si aprovechamos que este dormido para llevarlo?

-No podemos

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él no quiere volver, no pienso obligarlo para que cambie de opinión. Además ese hombre dijo que nos mostraría algo interesante sobre Naruto.

-Sí, y también dijo que el feudal no podía vernos porque nos sacaba a patadas...ahora que lo pienso, esa persona se empeñaba en decirle a Naru a Naruto, puede que sean novi--

-No necesitas que te quite la blusa ¿verdad?

Interrumpió a Sakura con su voz fría y se apartó de ella con cara de pocos amigos, la chica le dio la razón y siguió con su labor, cuando terminó se giró con una cara divertida y la intención de molestar a Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun no será que estas celo--

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Soichiro y callando a Sakura. Les saludo formalmente y

amablemente que pidió que le siguieran.

-Debo pedirles que si algo diferente a lo que recuerdan de Uzumaki-san se presenta, les agradecería que no intervinieran y siguieran observando.

-¿Qué saca con esto?

-Nada

-¿Entonces por qué nos ayuda?

-Uchiha-kun mi intención ni es ayudarles, quiero que se sientan culpables por lo que le hayan dicho a Uzumaki-san y la mejor manera es enseñándoles su modo de vida.

-¿No tendrá problemas con el feudal?

-solo si los ve... oh, es aquí

Llegaron a una habitación pequeña rodeada de puertas corredizas. Soichiro abrió un poco una de las puertas lo suficiente para que los tres pudieran ver lo que había al otro lado sin ser visto debido a una especie de cortina. El cuarto era bastante espacioso solo tenía un futon con sabanas blancas y un joven rubio sentado cubierto por ellas. Tenía la mirada perdida y sudaba lo suficiente para empapar las vendas, se sostenía un costado y respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Qué hace Naruto despierto a esta hora? Por lo general se levanta tarde.

-Sakura-san le agradecería que se mantuviera callada

-¿eh? Sí, perdón

Naruto se levanto del futon empezó a caminar y cayo al suelo, retorciéndose un poco por el dolor, intentó ponerse en pie varias veces pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado, comenzó a desesperarse y se puso a hablar solo, regañándose por ser tan débil.

-Joder, levanta Naruto, no te puedes quedar así hasta que venga alguien, vuélvete fuerte de una vez idiota, no puedes dejar que unos rasguñitos de nada te afecten, levanta vamos.

De nada le sirvió regañarse, estaba claro que la realidad era otra, por muchas veces que lo intentara era inútil y lo máximo fue ponerse a cuatro patas. Fue así hasta el baño y se devolvió igual. Se bajo la parte de arriba del kimono sencillo con el que dormía dejando al descubierto las vendas que le cubrían desde el cuello hasta el tronco y la punta de los dedos. Cogió muy despacio una caja que estaba al lado del futon y se empezó a quitar las vendas.

-Esto no le va ha gustar a Sora–Habló más para si que para los otros dos-Uchiha-kun, Sakura-san, quédense aquí en silencio, vuelvo luego.

Se fue de hay rápido, los otros dos no le prestaron mucha atención, seguían mirando a Naruto que se había quitado la mayor parte de las vendas, estaba a punto de terminar cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¡Naru! ¿Qué haces?

El feudal entró seguido por Soichiro. Aoi que miraba a Naruto como si fuera culpable de algo le regaño varias veces, mientras el otro se comportaba como un niño pequeño intentando ponerse las vendas con rapidez. Al final Soichiro tuvo que bañarle y ponerle algo que fuera fácil de quitar para poder curarle las heridas.

-Uzumaki-san no vuelva hacerlo

-De acuerdo

Soichiro miró las heridas de Naruto y luego se fijo en como lo había dejado. Tenía puesto el kimono a medias, la parte de arriba estaba bajada y la de abajo remangada de tal forma que el pecho y las piernas estaban descubiertas. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo por la fiebre y respiraba con dificultad, por un momento tuvo un mal presentimiento se giró para mirar a su pareja, como no lo vio decidió decir ese comentario indecente que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-Uzumaki-san tal y como estas parece que te hubieran sacado de una película xxx

-¿eh?

Naruto seguía analizando la información, y cuando consiguió entender las palabras de su amigo se puso totalmente rojo, Soichiro reía por la reacción del rubio pero su risa se detuvo al escuchar unos dedos traquear se giró y allí parado estaba Aoi con una cara sombría y preparado para golpear a Taki en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te atreves a mirar a MI Naru de esa forma?

Objetivo uno conseguido, solo quedaban dos. Recibió un capón y la orden de salir de ahí cuando terminara con los desinfectantes y las vendas.

-Estarás más sensible por la fiebre, si te duele mucho házmelo saber y parare.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Asentí con la cabeza y me dedique a mirar el algodón que se acercaba, estaba humedecido por un líquido entre rojo y amarillo. Aunque Soichiro-san fuera cuidadoso, me dolía el doble de lo normal, empece a quejarme por lo bajo.

-ah...ah... es-espera ah me due...le Soichiro-san ah

-Lo vez Sora, jadea y habla con voz sexy no puedo concentrarme es como ver una peli--

Antes que pudiera quejarme Aoi-san abrió la puerta y lanzó a Soichiro-san fuera.

-!!Largo¡¡

-P-pero Sora

-Hoy tienes prohibido acercarte a Naru. Solo yo puedo mirarlo de esa forma.

Fue una escena muy divertida, Soichiro-san estaba tirado en el suelo fuera de la habitación y Aoi-san le cerro la puerta.

-¡¿Por qué estas tan irritado?! Solo era un comentario

-Es mío y si te acercas a él después estar con tus 'amigos' me lo infectas de idiotez.

Estuvieron un buen rato diciéndose cosas incoherentes y por alguna razón Aoi-san se estaba despeinando. Cuando terminó su conversación se giró hacía mi con la intención de terminar el trabajo que había empezado su pareja. Admito que fue mucho más cuidadoso de lo que puede ser Soichiro-san, me vendó y me organizó la ropa.

-Así ese degenerado no te vera con otros ojos.

Le sonó el estomago y se puso rojo, era la primera vez que le pasaba, estuvo a punto de llamar a Soichiro-san pero se arrepintió.

-Tak... ¡ah! Naru ya vuelvo, voy por nuestro desayuno.

-Gracias, Aoi-san

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

-Disculpen la tardanza

Soichiro volvió al lugar en que estaban Sasuke y Sakura. Por parte del Uchiha obtuvo una mirada asesina y de la chica una sonrisa divertida. Se giró para mirar que hacía el rubio, este se había tumbado en el futon mirando el techo con una sonrisa. La puerta se abrió y Aoi entro en la habitación de Naruto haciendo maromas con las bandejas, tropezó con los pies y cayo al suelo, pero antes había lanzado las bandejas, Naruto en un movimiento 'rápido' las atrapó, pero se dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Soltó las bandejas con cuidado y luego llevó una de sus manos a la zona afectada.

-¡Naru!

El feudal se acerco rápidamente, quitó la mano de Naruto y reviso que no se hubiera abierto alguna herida.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí

-Naru, la próxima vez deja que caigan ¿ qué hubiéramos hecho si se te volvían abrir las heridas?

-Perdón

-No importa, he traído el desayuno ¿Quieres que te dé de comer?

-No hace falta, puedo hacerlo solo

-¿De verdad?

-Sí

Empezaron a comer pero de un momento a otro Aoi dejó de hacerlo, miró a Naruto con ojos brillosos y le preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que te dé de comer?

-Aoi-san, puedo hacerlo solo

-¿De verdad?

-S-.. esta bien

Le pasó los palillos y dejó que el otro le diera la comida, como el feudal también tenía hambre utilizó los mismos palillos del rubio para comer. Soichiro al ver esto hizo algunos pucheros, la peli rosa le preguntó por que la reacción.

-¿Por qué reacciona así, Soichiro-san?

-Es que yo quería hacer lo mismo con Uzumaki-san

Miró al Uchiha que desde hacía unos pocos minutos fruncía el entrecejo.

-P-pero Soichiro-san eso es un beso, aunque sea indirecto

-Es por eso, Sora lo hace siempre, cuando no son indirectos son--

-¿No dijo que estuviéramos en silencio?-Sasuke interrumpió a Soichiro con voz autoritaria y fría- supongo que lo mismo va para usted

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Cuando terminamos de comer, nos quedamos hablando un poco de cosas sin sentido, nuestra conversación acabo cuando Aoi-san se dio cuenta de que estaba despeinado e intento peinarlo consiguiendo enredarlo, siendo eso casi imposible.

-Aoi-san ¿Es qué nunca te has peinado solo?

-¡No! Taki siempre lo hace

Salió de la habitación fijándose de que no hubiera nadie y cuando regreso traía algunos peines.

-Naru

-Trae

Cogí uno y empece a peinarlo, estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que saco el tema de Sasuke.

-¿Ya te has aclarado un poco?

-supongo que sí

-¿Puedes responder a mi pregunta?

-Sí, cuando los vi me alegre mucho, Sakura-chan por fin había conseguido lo que tanto quería y Sasuke al fin esta con alguien que lo merece.

Hubo un silencio, sé que Aoi-san me dará su opinión después de que le diga todo lo que quiere saber.

-Pero ver ese anillo en el dedo de Sakura-chan fue como acabar con mis pocas esperanzas. Cuando me empezó a decir que mis amigos me esperaban en Konoha, me enoje, si fuera así ?Cómo es que nunca estaban cuando les necesitaba? o ¿Por qué no me buscaban ellos a mi para hablar un poco?

Hice una pausa, no quiero molestarlo con mis problemas seguí peinando su larga cabellera, aunque me temblaban las manos.

-No es bueno guardarse este tipo de cosas, lo mejor es poder desahogarse y estoy dispuesto a escuchar tus problemas.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, nunca me las había dicho alguien, siempre he usado esa mascara de felicidad aparente y nadie había visto detrás de ella. Deje lo que estaba haciendo y baje mis manos hasta el suelo, aun no me lo creo. Aunque me estuviera dando la espalda buscó mis manos, cuando las encontró las cogió y me dio a entender que podía seguir hablando, no se porque pero me empezaron a escocer los ojos en ese momento.

-Una de las cosas que más me dolió fue que dijera que ellos también estaban preocupados por mi, si lo estaban ¿por qué esperaron cuatro semanas? Comprendo que estuvieran ocupados con los preparativos de la boda y el ascenso de Sasuke a Hokage pero pudieron sacar un día, no les costaba nada, con eso me dieron a entender que mi presencia era innecesaria ese día.

Apreté sus manos con más fuerza y recosté mi frente en su espalda.

-Me sentí ofendido con su actitud de superioridad diciendo que era mi culpa estar herido, puede que tenga razón, pero ¿qué quería que hiciera? Acababa de perder mi gran sueño y tenía que distraerme en algo, no había nada mejor que las misiones y tampoco soportaba ver los juntos, es muy difícil aparentar que todo esta bien y que te alegras de ver como la única persona que has llegado a querer es feliz con una persona que no puedes odiar porque es alguien que aprecias demasiado.

Las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y mi voz se quebraba poco a poco.

-Y que esa persona ponga en duda tu amistad... acaso... acaso ¿no he demostrado lo valiosa... que es para mi su amistad? ... y... lo entendí todo cuando... cuando me di...je...ron que era un... que era un egoísta...

Rompí a llorar, solté sus manos para abrazarlo con fuerza, escondí mi cara en su espalda no me gustaría que me viera así. Di uno que otro grito para desahogarme pero no conseguía mi objetivo.

-¡¡No es justo!!¡¡¿Por qué a mi?!! ¡¡¿Es por ser un Jinchuuriki?!! ¡¡¿Acaso por ser uno no puedo experimentar la felicidad?!! ¡¡¿Esa es la razón por la que no pude cumplir mi único sueño?!!¡¡No elegí ser uno!!

Estuve gritando así bastante tiempo, hasta desahogarme por completo. Aoi-san deshizo el abrazo se giró, puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas y acerco su rostro lentamente.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

En la pequeña habitación don de se escondían Soichiro, Sasuke y Sakura, había un ambiente pesado. Los dos últimos miraban con remordimiento y tristeza la escena, aunque no veían muy bien a Naruto si no a Aoi. Escuchar aquellas palabras de su amigo les removió la culpabilidad, sin embargo al darles Soichiro la espalda los otros dos no podía ver aquella sonrisa de satisfacción al haber conseguido su segundo objetivo, el tercero estaba por completarse, estaba seguro que los otros dos verían algo erróneo y la torpeza de Aoi lo completaría para que los jóvenes que le acompañaban se sintieran peor, especialmente para poder confirmar esa gran duda que tenía.

En el otro compartimento Aoi se acercaba cada vez más a Naruto, que no parecía extrañado por lo que hacía el otro. Fue cerrando los ojos a medida que el otro se acercaba, entonces ocurrió lo tan deseado por Soichiro y lo temido por los otros dos. Aoi había besado al rubio, según los ojos de Sakura y Sasuke, era muy claro las manos del feudal que estaban en las mejillas de Naruto no dejaban ver la unión pero los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados y se separaron unos segundos después.

El Uchiha apartó la mirada , tenía el entrecejo más arrugado que antes sus manos estrujaban con fuerza el pantalón y aun así no perdía su semblante serio. La chica lo miraba con tristeza y se acerco a él, puso una mano sobre la de él pero el chico la apartó con fuerza. Soichiro sonrió ese era su Sora, solo un poco más, se decía.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Cerré los ojos, me iba a dar un cabezazo seguro, espere el golpe pero no llego, simplemente junto su frente con la mía. Estuvimos así unos segundos y nos separamos poco a poco. Limpió mis lagrimas y me sonrió.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Sí

Me abrazó y recargo su barbilla entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

-A nadie le importa que seas un Jinchuuriki, todos te apreciamos porque eres nuestro querido Uzumaki Naruto. Incluso esos dos que vinieron ayer, puede que se hayan ido enfadados contigo pero estoy seguro que volverán porque te quieren.

-Aoi-san

Nos separamos y lo primero que hice fue sonreír.

-Kyyyyaaaa que lindo

Se abalanzó sobre mi en un intento de abrazo, pero lo que consiguió fue caer sobre mi a cuatro patas.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Un poco más, seguía diciéndose Soichiro, conocía a la perfección el tipo de comentario que estaba a punto de decir su Sora.

Al otro lado Aoi cambió su semblante infantil a uno serio al igual que hizo Naruto.

-Naru, no es la primera vez pero me siento obligado a preguntarte esto ¿Quieres que lo hagamos?

-Vale, pero no seas muy brusco que estoy herido.

El rostro del Uchiha no cambiaba su expresión fría, pero se podía ver que estaba asombrado o eso creía ver Soichiro porque la chica si que estaba sorprendida por la actitud del rubio.

Naruto abrazó a Aoi y empezó a reír por lo bajo mientras el otro pasaba las manos por sus costados y le susurraba cosas al oído.

Objetivo tres conseguido, Soichiro sonrió aun más, se giró para mirar a Sasuke, que se había levantado, su expresión seguía igual que antes, pero había cierto brillo en sus ojos que Soichiro interpretó como ira o decepción. La chica lo miraba con tristeza e intento hablar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el Uchiha la interrumpió.

-¿Era esto lo que quería mostrarnos?

-Pude ser

-Hubiera sido más sencillo decirnos que Naruto y el feudal eran pareja, nos ha hecho perder mucho tiempo. Sakura levanta nos vamos.

-¿Quiere que le diga algo a Uzumaki-san?

-Tiene un mes para recuperarse. Solo eso.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Aoi-san siempre utiliza ese tipo de comentarios con doble sentido por eso esta vez le seguí el juego y tal y como esperaba... me hizo... cosquillas, entre carcajada y carcajada le pedía a Aoi-san que parara, pero me respondía una y otra vez que era muy flojo y solo llevaba así unos 15 o 20 minutos. Se detuvo cuando Soichiro-san entro a la habitación.

-Uzumaki-san tus amigos dejaron una carta para ti.

-¿Para mi?- Cogí la carta, si tenían que decirme algo más pudieron hacerlo ayer, leí el remitente y parecía de Suna.

-Ah! Por cierto Uzumaki-san tus amigos me pidieron que te dijera que solo tienes un mes para recuperarte.

Iba a empezar a leer entonces caí en cuenta de algo, Soichiro-san tenía prohibido acercarse a mi hoy, mire a Aoi-san que desprendía un aura oscura, hacía traquear sus dedos y caminaba en dirección a Soichiro-san, le dio un capón y se giró hacía mi sonriendo.

-Naru-chan, vuelvo luego, Taki y yo tenemos unos 'asuntos' que solucionar.

Arrastraba a Soichiro-san de la bufanda, mientras el otro solo me pedía ayuda. Aveces me dan miedo.

Escuche un grito que parecía de Soichiro-san y decidí que no importaba la situación, nunca desobedecería a Aoi-san.

Intente ignorar lo que estuviera pasando para centrar me en la carta que aun no había abierto. Rasgue el sobre con cuidado, al parecer era de Gaara. Hay que ver hubiera sido más sencillo escribir en un pergamino. Me pregunto ¿Qué dirá la carta?

Continuara...

☺...☻

Hola non, espero perdonen la tardanza pero he tenido algunos problemas para terminar el cap. muchas gracias por los reviwes me han animado mucho n.n. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Por cierto intentare actualizar cada dos semanas n.n.

_**Gaara-Uchiha: **_hola n.n, muchas gracias por decir que mi historia es de las mejores que has leído, no sabes lo feliz que me hace. No te preocupes ya hay alguien que me sienta y no me deja para de allí si no termino el cap (inner: exactamente Isumi sakachita no neechan u.u) Espero que te haya gustado el cap. nos leemos bye non.

_**lady Sesshoumaru: **_hola!! tus palabra me halagan, pero lamento decirte que no podré darte el gusto de acabar con Sakura u.u hay alguien que me mataría. Veo que le tienes un poco de odio a Sasuke jeje esa no era mi intención (inner: mentirosa si en el fondo le tienes un poquito de rencor al Uchiha y quieres que las demás también lo desprecien) calla pizza. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap. intentare terminar el próximo más rápido por lo menos ya tengo el principio y supongo que en ese cap. ya no odiaras tanto a Sasuke, solo eso. Nos leemos, bye.

_**Chibi-andru: **_hola! No te preocupes me quedo conteta con que te guste mi fic aunque no puedas dejar un review. No te preocupes el próximo cap. estará casi basado en Sasuke y lo de Sakura aun no lo se puede que si aunque no te lo aseguro. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap. y me sigas leyendo. Bye

_**Blu3 FaY: **_hola!! no llores que lloro contigo ¡o¡. Veo que odias a Sakura (inner: ¿Quien no?) bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap. y no te preocupes Tal Vez Natu que de con Sasu. Nos leemos bye non.

_**Anako-chan: **_hola!! tienes razón Sasuke esta ciego ù.ú (inner: pero si tu le has hecho así) calla pizza -.- bueno ya esta el cap. y como he dicho antes intentare actualizar cada dos semanas. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y que me sigas leyendo. Nos leemos bye non.

_**Aiora-chan: **_hola!! y bienvenida n0n gracias por leer espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por el review bye non.

_**Jkmisao: **_la li oh!! tienes razón Sasuke me a quedado bastante ooc pero he intentado enmendar mi error y creo que esta vez me quedo un poco más Sasuke. Muchas gracias por corregirme ese gran error ahora intento captar más la esencia de Sasu. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. nos leemos bye n0n.

_**Chihine: **_hola!! No te preocupes se lo pondré difícil a Sasu y como has visto Gaara ha aparecido un poco pero bueno (inner: no apareció fue solo una carta) ¬¬ calla pizza. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. nos leemos bye n0n.

_**Naoko Uchiha Mustang: **_La li oh!! tu idea de hacerlo un mpreg me gusta mucho pero creo que no será posible u.u por mucho que me gusten los mpreg (inner: aun así el clan de Sasuke si que será restaurado kukukukukukukuku) ù.ú Pizza no des spoliers. Muchas gracias por el review y tu gran idea (inner: he estado pensando en hacer una parte A como normal y una parte B que sea el mismo capitulo pero con mpreg, aun así no estoy muy segura de hacerlo) espero que lo sigas leyendo y te guste tanto como a mi escribirlo. Nos leemos ja ne!!

_**Lady dark Licca: **_hola!! gracias por el review y por decir que mi fic te ha gustado soy feiz ¡o¡. espero que este cap. también haya sido de tu agrado. Nos leemos bye n0n.

PD: la próxima vez que vayas a matar a los aldeanos avísame que iré contigo a matar mujajajajjaja.


	7. La verdad aplastante

Capitulo 7

**LA VERDAD APLASTANTE**

Me alegro mucho por Gaara, por fin ha solucionado ese problema que tenía con el cejas. Sasuke esta haciendo un buen trabajo como Hokage.

-Brrr

El viento helado entra en la habitación por medio de las puertas abiertas que dan al jardín. Ya es de noche, el día a pasado muy rápido, he estado todo el tiempo pensando en la carta de Gaara, lo que me decía parece tan irreal.

Estoy seguro que él no es de los que escriben y fue influenciado por el cejas para hacer este video.

Me levante con mucho cuidado, se que no debería hacer esto, pero quiero salir de esta habitación. Sosteniéndome de las paredes voy a paso lento hasta uno de los jardines. Al llegar me senté en el suelo y luego me acosté boca arriba. El cielo estrellado siempre me ha gustado. Aveces cuando lo miro pienso en que se vería mucho mejor si Sasuke me acompañara y después de la noticia que me dio Gaara, estoy un poco más animado. Me pesan los párpados y me esta dando sueño, supongo que no pasa nada por quedarme aquí.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Llevaban todo el día caminando y aun les faltaban otros dos para llegar a la aldea. La pelirosa ya estaba cansada, llevaba todo el camino intentando alcanzar a Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-kun¡paremos, ya se ha hecho de noche!

El aludido se giró hacia la chica y espero a que lo alcanzara. Decidió que lo mejor era descansar en ese lugar. Se recostó en el tronco de un árbol, desde allí podía ver el cielo estrellado.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke extrañada por la actitud que había tomado este desde que salieron del castillo de Aoi.

-Sasuke-kun, hay un lago cerca, me gustaría ir a ...

-Has lo que quieras

-Bien, entonces vuelvo luego, no tardare mucho.

Sakura se encaminó al lago dejando al Uchiha sólo. Cuando la chica ya no era visible, se relajó de forma notoria, cerro sus ojos y a su mente llegaron imágenes de la mañana.

-kuso...

Empuñó sus manos y golpeó el suelo. Abrió sus ojos y dirigió su vista al cielo estrellado, aquel que siempre le recordaba al rubio.

-Estúpido Naruto ¿Por qué te fijas en todos y no en mi?

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

-mmm

Abrí los ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz, ya era de día y me había quedado dormido en el jardín.

-Hoy hace más frío que ayer

Me levante despacio, tenía que llegar a la habitación antes que Soichiro-san o Aoi-san. Voy caminando a un paso lento para no caer pero me siento distinto, no me duele tanto para caminar.

-Hay algo raro

-Claro que hay algo raro ¿Por qué no estas en tu habitación?

La voz de Soichiro-san me saco de mis pensamientos, no había notado su presencia.

-Vamos rápido, como Sora se dé cuenta... no me gustaría estar en tu lugar.

Me cogió como si fuera una muñeca y me llevó corriendo hasta mi cuarto.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun

-Sakura, hoy no pararemos para descansar, debemos llegar lo antes posible a la aldea.

-De acuerdo.

Después de comer algo siguieron su camino. Pasaron las horas y Sasuke aumentaba el paso cada veinte minutos. Sakura no era capaz de seguir el ritmo de Sasuke pero hacía lo que podía, en uno de sus intentos por alcanzarlo perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo. El Uchiha al oír a la chica caer la alcanzo y la ayudó a levantar.

-Levanta Sakura, no tenemos tiempo para perder en tonterías como esta.

Ella solo lo miró, se sacudió un poco la ropa y lo siguió hasta que se percato de algo importante.

-Mi anillo...

El Uchiha volteó a mirarla y la chica se devolvió hasta el sitio en que había caído.

-¡¿Sakura, qué estas haciendo?!

-Perdí mi anillo, tengo que encontrarlo

-Olvídalo y sigamos

-No sé que te pasa, desde que salimos del palacio de ese feudal estas insoportable. Entiendo como te sientes pero no es razón para que te desquites conmigo. El anillo que me dio Sai es mucho más importante que tu afán por llegar a Konoha. Si tanta prisa tienes puedes irte.

-Puedes pedirle otro, vamos

-Sasuke-kun, no puedo pedirle otro anillo de bodas

-Tsk

El Uchiha hizo algunos sellos y varias copias aparecieron, empezando a buscar con Sakura el dichoso anillo. Al cabo de unas horas lo encontraron.

-¿Tan importante es ese anillo?

-Sí, es igual a lo que sientes por la bandana que Naruto te devolvió cuando regresaste a Konoha.

Siguieron su camino sin ningún otro contra tiempo, la velocidad a la que iban les hizo llegar mucho antes a la aldea ahorrando un día y medio de camino.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Ya han pasado varias horas desde que Soichiro-san me ayudo a bañar y a cambiarme las vendas. Dijo algo así como que Aoi-san se había resfriado porque dejaron la puerta abierta o algo de ese tipo. Me aburro. Cogí la carta y el video de Gaara y me levante decidido a ir al jardín, pero un soldado entró en la habitación.

-Uzumaki-san, el señor lo espera en su cuarto

-¿Eh¿Aoi-san?

-Sí

Me acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Aoi-san y luego se marcho. Cuando entre vi a Soichiro-san dormido al lado de Aoi-san, este me saludaba con la mano, estaba sentado en el futon y me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

-Hola Naru ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

-Muy bien – Quite una parte de las vendas que tenía en mi mano- ¿ves?

-Naru.. el corte que había ahí... no esta

Parecía muy sorprendido, después de todo ayer la tenía igual de profunda a como la hicieron y de repente hoy se había sanado.

-Era un corte pequeño pero profundo, parece que ya puedo utilizar a Kyuubi para curar las heridas, porque hoy no me duelen tanto como ayer.

-Que bien

Estuvimos hablando de porque se había enfermado y llegamos a la conclusión de que fue por hacer ciertas cosas con Soichiro-san cuando las puertas que dan al jardín estaban abiertas en una noche tan fría como la de ayer. Luego vio la carta que llevaba en mi mano y me preguntó si 'esos dos' me habían escrito algo importante, respondí que la carta me la había escrito el Kazekage.

-¿Te da buenas o malas noticias?

-Supongo que me da buenas noticias aunque en si la carta no tiene tanta importancia como el video.

-¿Quieres hablar del tema?

-Aoi-san, Gaara me ha contado un montón de cosas que a mi parecer son casi irreales.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Al entrar en la aldea cada uno fue por un camino distinto, Sakura se dirigió a su casa y Sasuke a la oficina de Hokage. Se encontró con Shikamaru que al verlo sólo, comprendió que Naruto se había negado a volver.

-Oe Sasuke, recuerda que mañana nos reunimos en el puente

Asintió con la cabeza y cada uno siguió su camino. Entró a su despacho y vio una gran cantidad de papeles sobre su escritorio.

-Mierda, por esto quería llegar rápido

Se sentó y empezó a revisar los documentos con poco entusiasmo, al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo y miró las pilas de papeles que faltaban por revisar.

-¿Para que acepte ser Hokage?

Se recostó en la silla y puso una mano sobre su rostro. Su mente empezó a divagar hasta que recordó el veintitrés de Julio del pasado año, su cumpleaños, ese día entero había estado con Naruto, pero antes el veinte de Julio hablaron.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Ese día estaba esperando a Sakura para arreglar las cosas, cuando vi a Naruto, parecía deprimido, me acerque y le oí hablar sólo, no pude resistirme a chincharlo.

-No puedo rendirme, se que lo conseguiré si soy optimista

-Deja de hablar sólo, usuratonkashi

Se giró hacía mi y me miró sorprendido, no pude evitar sonreír con superioridad, al fin y al cabo quería molestarlo un poco y Sakura me había hecho esperar más de veinte minutos, pensé que no iría y ojalá hubiera sido así.

-Sasuke..

-¿Tienes tiempo?

-Unos veinte minutos

-Es suficiente

Empece a caminar sin rumbo alguno con Naruto, que no me había preguntado a donde lo llevaba, ni se había puesto a gritar y armar escándalo. Estuve pensando a donde podíamos ir y al final, creí que la academia sería un buen lugar.

Luego lo mire por el rabillo del ojo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y había cambiado un poco en aquellos nueve meses, estaba más alto, más delgado, tenía el cabello más largo, ya no llevaba la andana en la frente si no en el cuello, la ropa que llevaba era negra con alguna que otra franja naranja y su rostro no era el infantil como antes, era un poco alargado, sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo estaban totalmente opacos, sin contar que no sonreía.

Aquella vez me di cuenta que Naruto ya no era como lo recordaba, no reía, no gritaba, no discutía, ni me insultaba porque lo llevaba a algún sitio, solo me seguía con aquella expresión de tristeza que solo yo podía ver, solo yo he podido ver detrás de esa mascara que aparenta felicidad.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, quería saber que le pasaba, tenía que haberle pasado algo horrible para que estuviera así, el problema era que no sabía como preguntárselo sin que hullera de allí.

-Ya llegamos

-¿La academia?

Me miró confundido, supuse que no esperaba que fuéramos allí, mire a mi alrededor buscando algo que pudiera ayudarme ha hacerle recordar como era antes, entonces vi el columpio y me acerque a él.

-Si no recuerdo mal, ese columpio era tu lugar favorito

-Pero eso era antes de ser Genin

Me miró y luego dirigió su vista al columpio, lo miró de forma nostálgica y se sentó en él para columpiarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el baka de esa época? Ya casi no te vemos por la aldea

Ni siquiera se inmutó en verme, siguió balaceándose y respondió lo mismo que había dicho a todos antes.

-He estado ocupado

-Siempre sacas la misma excusa

Se detuvo y me miró muy serio como si esperara que ya lo supiera y la verdad es que lo sabía, pero quería escucharlo de él.

-Para ser Hokage debo hacer muchas misiones y por eso no estoy en la aldea, en cambio tu te conformas con ser Jounin y salir con tu novia. Y tendré tiempo para divertirme.

-Naruto...

Con esas palabras entendí lo que le pasaba, decidió distraerse en las misiones porque había desistido de ser Hokage, eso era lo que reflejaban su mirada, ya no tenía nada que le hiciera sentirse vivo. No tenía un sueño por el que luchar.

Era mi culpa y aun lo es, quería decirle la verdad sobre Sakura y sobre mi aunque me odiara, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar su rechazo, creía que si él me despreciaba no tendría nada.

-Suéltalo de una vez baka, ya se que no estamos aquí para hablar de mi -sus palabras me habían sacado de mis pensamientos hasta el punto de sorprenderme, entonces lo sabía, sabía lo que sentía por él o eso creía- ¿Te has peleado con Sakura-chan?

-...- Siempre lo mismo, esa era la realidad, Naruto nunca me vería, ni verá tal y como yo lo veo, él solo podía ver a Sakura, para él solo estaba ella.

-¿Qué has hecho?

Se balanceaba en el columpio otra vez, se notaba que seguía siendo un baka,supuse que estaría bien contarle sobre las cosas que pasaba con ella, me hubiera gustado que aquella hora que estuvimos hablando mostrara un poco de celos, no por ella, si no por mi aunque fuera por el hecho de que ambos ya no pasábamos juntos el mismo tiempo que antes.

-Te has vuelto muy hablador, baka

-Y tu has madurado, usuratonkashi

-Metete el usuratonkashi por el PIIIIIII

Aquellas palabras fueron más propias del antiguo Naruto.

-Retracto lo dicho, no has cambiado nada

-Pues que creías, solo estoy cansado...

-...- Lo sabía, sabía porque estaba cansado y no hice nada, el silencio se hizo notorio unos minutos, abrió y cerro la boca unas cuantas veces como si quisiera decir algo pero siempre se mordía el labio y no decía nada.

-...

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Vi como paraba de balancear se, puso los pies en el suelo y agarró con fuerza las cuerdas del columpio.

-La verdad Sasuke es que últimamente yo...

-¡¡¡Sasuke-kun!!!

Fue en ese preciso momento que maldije haber quedado con Sakura, apareció de repente interrumpiendo a Naruto que por fin iba ha hablar sobre él.

-Sakura...

-Sakura-chan...

-¿Naruto¿Tu no estabas en una reunión de no se que con Tsunade-sama?

-Mierda

Recuerdo como en ese momento desee que Sakura hubiera nacido muda. Naruto se fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y detenerlo.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Quitó su mano del rostro y la estiró como sí intentara atrapar la luz de la lampara.

-¿Qué me iba a decir?

Cerró los ojos, pensando en que no importaba, volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos, exactamente el día de su cumpleaños.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Ese día no quería salir de casa, pero alguien llamó a la puerta, cuando abrí vi a Naruto que quería entrenar conmigo. No me pude negar, tenía pensado hacerle hablar pero nos entretuvimos tanto entrenando que se nos pasó el día muy rápido, cuando no podíamos seguir nos dimos cuenta que era de noche. Dijo algo de querer enseñarme un lugar y lo seguí no muy convencido. Llevábamos varios minutos caminando y se detuvo de repente.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?

-Sasuke ¿recuerdas cual ha sido mi gran sueño?

En ese entonces no entendía por qué me hacía esa pregunta.

-Sí

Reanudamos la marcha.

-...

-Siempre has querido ser Hokage

No entendía el porque de su silencio y por eso había dicho aquello. Nos detuvimos de nuevo frente a una puerta, se giró y me miró a los ojos, fue en ese momento que tuve un mal presentimiento.

-¿Sabes de que trataban las reuniones a las que asistí?

-Sí

Abrió la puerta y me empujó hacía dentro, ese mal presentimiento me invadió por completo, Naruto no hacía eso porque si.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hokage-sama

Solo yo lo pude oír, porque todos en ese momento empezaron a aplaudir y a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, me quede estático la puerta se había cerrado pero Naruto no había entrado. Le robe su sueño, fui yo quien le arrebató la sensación de estar vivo, por mi culpa no tenía ningún sueño por el que luchar.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Se acomodó en la silla y cogió los papeles con más entusiasmó.

-No me puedo quejar, esto me lo busque sólo.

Así pasó el resto del día. A la mañana siguiente termino el trabajo que tenía acumulado y fue a dar una vuelta para des estresarse.

Al principio caminaba sin rumbo fijo pero luego sus pies lo guiaron hasta el apartamento en que vivía Naruto, iba a llamar a la puerta por instinto, al darse cuenta de ello se detuvo y llevó su mano al pomo haciéndolo girar y abriendo la puerta. Entró como si fuera su casa pero a deferencia de la suya, estaba llena de polvo, fue a la habitación que extrañamente estaba ordenada y había una gran cantidad de paquetes envueltos con papel regalo, se acercó para mirar las tarjetas, todas venían de la misma persona y con una fecha distinta.

-¿Etsuya?

De todos los que había solo uno parecía abierto, se acercó a cogerlo y lo llevó con cuidado, miró la tarjeta que era del dieciocho de Julio del pasado año, cogió lo que había en el interior y lo sacó con cuidado, era un precioso kimono rojo, si no fuera porque estaba rasgado adrede.

-¿Esto lo hizo Naruto?

Lo volvió a guardar y a dejar en su lugar. Regresó a la cama, primero se recostó boca arriba en ella, luego cambió de posición para quedar de costado, cerró sus ojos.

-Aun huele a Naruto

Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde la ultima vez que entró en casa del rubio y estaba seguro que su amigo no pasaba tiempo en la vivienda en esos años, por el estado en que estaba.

El sueño lo invadía poco a poco, las dos noches anteriores no había dormido y estar ahí lo tranquilizaba, era igual a cuando vivía ahí, cuando Naruto debía vigilarlo todo el día después de su regreso.

-Usuratonkashi

No pudo resistir más el sueño, pasaban los minutos como si fueran segundos y el Uchiha seguía dormido, casi tres horas después despertó por el ruido de la lluvia, se frotó los ojos, se estiró un poco y se sentó.

Miró a su alrededor, el sonido de la lluvia y el del reloj le daban un ambiente extraño a la casa, parecía que fuera gris, aunque fuera pequeña era como estar en un lugar muy grande, frío y solitario, exactamente daba una sensación de tristeza y soledad. ÉL nunca había visto aquel lugar así cuando vivió con Naruto, porque cuando despertaba y/o llovía el rubio estaba por ahí haciendo cualquier cosa.

-Ahora entiendo porque no le gustaba estar en casa

Y aunque eran iguales para muchos, sabían a la perfección que tenían una innumerable cantidad de diferencias, por ejemplo después de perder a su familia fue decisión propia alejarse de los demás y aunque muchas veces se sintió sólo no quiso acercarse a nadie porque sabía lo que era estar rodeado de seres queridos y no quería perder a nadie o ser traicionado nuevamente pero Naruto, no experimento ese sentimiento, si no otro, el que él acababa de sentir, frío, tristeza, soledad, vacío sin contar el hecho de ser despreciado por casi toda la aldea.

Se quedó pensativo algunos minutos, hasta que vio la hora, eran casi las dos de la tarde y había quedado con todos en el puente a las y media.

Salió de allí corriendo en dirección a la oficina del Hokage, se suponía que Sakura estaría allí a las dos y quince, faltaban cinco minutos y la chica solía ser muy puntual, no la podía hacer esperar o levantaría sospechas.

Llegó justo a tiempo, nada más entrar, Sakura llamaba a la puerta.

-Pasé

La chica entró y saludo al Uchiha.

-Hola Sasuke-kun, perdona el retraso es que me encontré a Kakashi-sensei y estuvimos hablando un poco.

-No hace falta que des explicaciones, vamos

Partieron de allí y Sakura empezó a hablar de las cosas que había dicho Sai cuando le contó lo de Naruto y también que su pareja llegaría tarde porque había tenido un pequeño 'accidente' en casa.

Llegaron de primeros al sitió acordado y estuvieron hablando o por lo menos Sakura hizo su monologo mientras Sasuke la "escuchaba". La chica al percatarse que su amigo no le prestaba atención dejó de hablar y decidió traerlo devuelta a la tierra.

-Sasuke-kun me gustas

-Aja

El Uchiha la miró sorprendido y ella solo lo miró con fastidio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba.

-Sasuke-kun, siempre es lo mismo, si no me querías escuchar habérmelo dicho no ponerte a pensar en otras cosas, cuando yo hablaba sola. Sé que es más entretenido pensar en Naruto haciendo XXX mientras tu le estas XXX cuando estén XXX en un lugar con espejos y muchos XXX para poder XXX tantas veces como quieras, pero recuerda que ahora está con el feudal y seguro que nada más irnos hicieron XXX hasta el cansancio.

-Sakura, cállate.

Ella se limitó a sonreír, desde que había dejado de mirar a Sasuke como la persona que quería, se habían vuelto buenos amigos, por lo menos ahora lo entendía mejor y cada vez que la ignoraba le gustaba hacerlo sentir mal.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos y cuando estaban a punto de partir a un lugar tranquilo donde pudieran hablar sin que nadie los molestara llegó uno de los que faltaba.

-Sai, llegas tarde – le reprochó casi todo el grupo

-Lo siento, se me presento un inconveniente ¿verdad fea?

Sakura lo miró con un poco de odio, no le gustaba que la llamará así, cogió de la mano a Ino y la 'arrastro' con ella hasta quedar de primeras. Y se habían acostumbrado a que pasaran ese tipo de cosas cuando se reunían todos. Llegaron a un prado donde solo estaban ellos, algunos como Ino y Chouji llevaron comida e hicieron una especie de picnic mientras Sakura les contaba lo que había pasado con Naruto.

Casi todos se sorprendieron cuando dijo que el rubio era pareja del feudal, menos Shino que parecía estar analizando algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba ese feudal?

-Moo, Shino, ha dicho que se llamaba Aoi Sora, pon más atención, un nombre tan absurdo como ese no se olvida fácilmente ¿Verdad, Akamaru?

Akamaru le respondió con un ladrido a su amo, mientras por la cabeza de Shino rondaban algunas cosas.

-¿Estas segura que no se llamaba Etsuya?

-Completamente segura ¿no es así Sasuke-kun?

Al no obtener respuesta, le siguió llamando pero el Uchiha seguía estando en su mundo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Hmm ¿Qué?

-¡Ah! Shino preguntaba si en verdad no se llamaba Etsuya el feudal.

-No, su nombre era... espera, Shino ¿conoces algún Etsuya?

-Sí, es un feudal que Naruto y yo conocimos hace tres años, es más el año pasado estuvo aquí en la aldea, si no recuerdo mal era...

-Rico, ambicioso, guapo y viejo ¿no?

El Aburame fue interrumpido por su pareja, Kiba se acomodó de tal forma que la cabeza de Akamaru se recostaba sobre sus piernas.

-Es cierto, esa persona hizo un trato con los Hyuuga el año pasado¿cierto Hinata-sama?

-S-Sí, Neji-niisan

-Hinata, si lo llamas niisan parece incesto

-Tenten, es incesto son primos recuerdas.

-¡Kiba-kun!

-Kiba

Shino reprendió a su pareja y este le respondió con pucheros. Shikamaru, no presto atención a aquella escena del Inuzuka, en cambio miraba a Sasuke, era muy raro que el Uchiha se interesara por alguien, estuvo a punto de hablar pero antes de poder hacerlo fue interrumpido por Ino.

-Es verdad el otro día vi a un ninja mensajero con un paquete, el remitente era un tal Etsuya y parecía que lo mandaban a casa de Naruto.

-Yo también me percate de eso, aparte de que en casa de Naruto-kun hay un montón de paquetes sin abrir.

Todos miraron a Sai.

-¿En casa de Naruto? -Preguntó Sakura

-Sí, y no soy el único que ha estado allí ¿verdad?

Sai miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa falsa, el Uchiha no cambió su semblante serio aunque creía haber sido descubierto.

-¿Por qué me miras? Yo no he ido a casa de ese usuratonkashi

-No hablaba de ti, si no de Iruka-sensei, ha ido unas cuantas veces ha limpiar ¿Qué pasa Uchiha, te das por aludido?

Sasuke decidió ignorarlo. La sonrisa falsa de Sai le provocaba quitarla a golpes. Para que las cosas no fueran a mayores, Neji, optó por hablar.

-Algo horrible debió pasarle a Naruto para negarse a volver.

-Es que hay más- Todos miraron a expectantes a Sakura- Como Naruto nos dio un montón de razones completamente ciertas para no volver me empece a frustrar y en vez de dejar a Sasuke-kun hablar, le grite a Naruto muchas cosas y entre ellas, egoísta.

Se hizo un ambiente pesado en el grupo, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Kiba se aventuró a hacerlo.

-¡¿Llamaste a la persona que roza la idiotez por amabilidad, egoísta¡No me extraña que no quisiera volver, la menos indicada para decirle eso eres tu, si no recuerdo mal fue por intentar ayudarte que salió herido!

El silencio se volvió a notar, todos miraban a Kiba, sus palabras eran ciertas, pero no le podían dar la razón. Ninguno de ellos excepto Sasuke, sabía lo que había dicho el rubio para que Sakura le dijera aquello. Shikamaru tomó riendas en el asunto, si dejaban la conversación así las cosas podían empeorar.

-Tsk, lo que Kiba dice es cierto

Miraron a Shikamaru expectantes a lo que fuera a decir.

-Sakura no tenía derecho a decirle algo así pero también es nuestra culpa, cuando Naruto empezó a distanciarse del grupo no hicimos nada porque pensábamos que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas después de lo que pasó

Miró de reojo a Sasuke, todos le entendieron menos él, que lo interpretaba de otra forma.

-O cuando nos dimos cuenta que Sasuke sería el Rokudaime, tampoco lo fuimos a ver, pensamos que él sólo lo superaría, creíamos que se desahogaría en misiones y luego seguiría siendo el de siempre, pero nos equivocamos, se refugió tanto en las misiones que nunca estaba en la aldea y las pocas veces que le veíamos era porque le habían asignado una misión, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Sai había vuelto.

Por algo el Nara el genio del grupo, analizaba la situación con cabeza fría y no como los demás.

-Los ultimos en verlo en la aldea fueron Sasuke y Sakura por la misión del mes pasado, cuando nos dimos cuenta que Naruto estaba gravemente herido no lo visitamos porque a él nunca le ha gustado verse vulnerable, y en el momento menos esperado, cuando por fin uno de nosotros lo fue ha visitar, un feudal acababa de llevárselo con sigo. Luego tardamos casi un mes en conseguir la ubicación Naruto. Ahora , si hubiéramos hecho algo en uno de los casos anteriores, Naruto no se habría sentido excluido, no se hubiera ido y Sakura no le habría gritado.

Y hay estaba la verdad aplastante que todos pudieron confirmar con el discurso de Shikamaru, quien se incluía en los culpables.

Continuara...

☺...☻

hola a tods , lamento mucho la tardanza pero he tenido poco tiempo, mis padres estaban en vacaciones y nos llevaron a mis hermanas y a mi a mil sitios lejos de un PC ¡o¡.

muchas gracias por los review me animan un montón a escribir n.n y perdonen por no responderlos u.u pero aun así muchas gracias _**' isa-yop, lady Sesshoumaru, GabyKoIsh, Blu3 FaY,AngelicScar, chibi-andru, Naoko Uchiha Mustang, Ainariel.14, Gaara-Uchiha, chihine, Lizy-chan'**_


	8. La verdad

Capitulo 8

**LA VERDAD**

-Bueno es que la carta de Gaara era muy corta y todo venía en el video

-Ah, ¿Quieres que traiga algo para verlo?

Asentí con la cabeza. Cuando trajeron el TV, cogí la carta y empece a leerla en voz alta.

_**Carta**_

no preguntes porque lo deje hacer esto

_**Fin carta **_

_**video**_

se oían las voces de Gaara y lee, la de este ultimo sonaba mucho más cerca.

-Lee si no eres capaz de utilizar la cámara podemos pedir le ayuda a Kankuro

-No hace falta Gaara-kun ya lo he hecho

Se sentó en la silla que había al lado de Gaara. Carraspeó un poco y empezó a hablar.

-Este video es de parte de Gaara-kun que esta muy preocupado por ti, la verdad yo también lo estoy.

-Lee, yo no he dicho eso- estaba ligeramente sonrojado de vergüenza, aunque su semblante era el de siempre.

-Pero lo has pensado. Como iba diciendo, sentimos no haberte visitado, pero hemos tenido algunos problemas, sin contar el hecho de que estaba en una misión el día que te llevaron a la aldea y me di cuenta casi una semana después.

-Fueron dos semanas, Lee

-Oh, es verdad gracias Gaara-kun. Naruto-kun el motivo especifico de este video no es porque te hayan herido, ni por el daño psicológico que has recibido en estos tres años y queramos saber lo que te ha pasado, porque todo eso ya lo sabemos y tenemos muy claro que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo solo.

Ambos estaban muy serios.

-Queríamos contarte lo que paso el día de tu cumpleaños, en la boda de Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san.

-No es nada del otro mundo, solo que Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura no se...

-Gaara-kun, debemos darle todos los detalles. Ese día todos nos negábamos a que Sasuke-kun ascendiera, incluso él se negaba, porque faltabas y la presencia de Naruto-kun es esencial para nosotros.

-Claro, por esa razón le dejaron tirado y se lo dieron a otro feudal.

-Eso no es verdad Gaara-kun, los demás no saben nada de eso. No hagas que cambie de tema, Tsunade-sama estuvo a punto de cancelar el ascenso pero habían invitado a algunas personas importantes y cercanas a Konoha como el caso de Gaara-kun.

-Yo no soy cercano a Konoha ¬//¬

-Entonces Gaara-kun ¿Qué pasa con migo?

-E-eso es diferente...

-¿Cómo diferente? Lo nuestro es...

-¡Lee! Le estabas escribiendo una carta a Naruto ¿no? Centra te – su el color de su cara competía con el de su pelo.

-SÍ, después de haber los hecho ir hasta Konoha no se atrevió a cancelarlo por influencia del consejo de ancianos. Al final hicieron acceder a Sasuke-kun. Después de eso fue la boda.

-Un par de horas después. Lo de Uchiha Sasuke no tenía nada que ver con lo que Lee quería decirte,Naruto.

-Lo tenían todo preparado pero no parecían muy felices, faltaba el padrino y se negaban a celebrar la boda sin uno. Estuvieron una media hora en el altar y Sakura-san no dejaba de mirar a la puerta como si esperara a alguien. Cuando Sakura-san parecía resignada, accedió a empezar. Tal vez unos diez o quince minutos después alguien entro haciendo bastante ruido.

-Y fue cuando Sai apareció

-Aunque él había vuelto casi tres meses antes, el contacto que tenía con Sakura-san era escaso por no decir nulo. Todos miraban a Sai-kun expectantes a lo que fuera hacer.

-Caminó hasta la mitad del lugar y se quedó ahí parado.

Ambos se habían parado para hacer la demostración de lo ocurrido, se miraban fijamente.

-Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que hablo, lo que dijo fue: ¿Por qué no me invitaste a la boda, fea?

-Haruno Sakura le respondió caminando hacía él: Porque el novio no necesita invitación.

-Después de eso Sai-kun cogió a Sakura-san del brazo la jaló hacía si y...- Lee hizo la demostración y Gaara volvió a tomar el mismo rojo de antes en las mejillas - la beso, luego le dijo: Mira que te haces de rogar fea. Y Sakura-san le respondió: Baka

-L-luego Uchiha Sasuke y Sai cruzaron miradas.

-Lo que Sai-kun dijo a Sasuke-kun fue : Ya te lo dije una vez, protegeré el lazo que te une a Naruto-kun, y también el que me une con Sakura, por ahora confórmate con ser el padrino.

-Y le respondió: No hace falta que protejas nuestro lazo porque de eso me encargo yo.

-Bueno Naruto-kun, era esto lo que te queríamos decir, esperamos que te mejores y perdona que te hayamos enviado la carta y el video con Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun pero debíamos partir inmediatamente a Suna y no teníamos tiempo para enviarlo con un ninja mensajero, la verdad es que ahora que me han dado permiso para permanecer en Suna un mes cada dos como forma de unión entre las villas, Gaara-kun y yo por fin podemos estar juntos sin que nadie nos moleste cuando vayamos ha...

-¡Lee! Acaba de una vez el video, tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Ah! Sí, Naruto-kun mejórate, intentaremos estar en contacto contigo.

Lee se acerca a la cámara e intenta apagar la pero le da al zoom

_**fin video**_

-Después de esto se escuchaban algunos 'ruiditos' de Gaara hasta que se acaba la cinta.

-Oh, ya veo así que ese era el Kazekage, entonces el otro es la bestia verde de Konoha...Atchis

Nos quedamos en silencio, Aoi-san seguía estornudando, por algo estaba enfermo. Me dedique a mirarlo, el cabello azabache, tez pálida, tenía los ojos cerrados y con sus manos cubría la nariz y la boca mientras estornudaba. Era igual ha...

-Sasu...

Me lancé sobre Aoi-san y lo puse debajo de mi.

-¡Soichiro-san despierta!

-¿Eh?

Empezaron a lanzar kunais y shurikens del techo y la puerta, afortunadamente, Soichiro-san reaccionó a tiempo y no lo lastimaron.

-¡Kage bushin no jutsu!

Uno de mis bushin cogió un par de kunais que lanzaron y los devolvió con fuerza a los atacantes, el que estaba en el techo cayó con el kunai clavado al cuello y el otro sonó al caer. Soichiro-san verificó que estuviera muerto, fue ha abrir la puerta pero antes de hacerlo sacó su katana y la clavó contra la puerta. Pudimos escuchar un grito y cuando retiró su espada estaba teñida de sangre.

Mire a Aoi-san que se había quedado estático al ver la sangre que manchaba mi kimono, dos de los shuriken me habían dado en el hombro y el costado.

-Aoi-san ¿Estas bien?

Asintió con la cabeza y me levante, me quite los shuriken y camine hacía el ninja que había caído del techo. Empece a buscar en su ropa y en el porta shurikens.

-¿Qué hace Uzumaki-san?

-Busco un antídoto

-¿Eh?

-Los shurikens tenían veneno- encontré una botellita con un líquido verde- Supongo que es esto- seguí con mi exploración hasta encontrar una jeringa, la utilice para aplicarme el antídoto.

-P-pero que haces, ni siquiera sabes si es el antídoto.

-Lo es, por la forma en que atacaron puedo decir que son novatos y como tales lo normal es que aveces se corten al lanzar un shuriken.

Cogí la mano del ninja, la elevé hasta la altura de Soichiro-san y le mostré las cicatrices que tenía en la palma de la mano y el corte en el dedo del corazón.

-¿Ves?

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes? Pueden ser cortes de alguna pelea.

-Es el tipo de cicatrices que debería tener de niño. Aparte de eso han muerto muy fácilmente podrían haberse resistido un poquito más con algún cambio o un bushin.

-Hablas como un profesional.

-No soy un profesional, solo es mi modo de vida, he nacido y crecido para ser ninja, y estoy seguro que moriré como tal.

¿Morir como un ninja? No sé si será así, he tardado mucho en reaccionar y en notar la presencia de esos dos. Aunque estas heridas se sanen me dejaran secuelas.

¿Qué pasaría si ya no pudiera ser ninja? ¿Qué clase de vida llevaría?

Ahora que lo pienso, Sasuke aquella vez, cuando me atravesó con Kusanagi para acabar con Pein, después de salir malheridos en esa pelea, donde estuve a punto de morir.

_**Flash back**_

Estábamos 'descansando' debajo de un árbol malheridos. Después de perder una gran cantidad de sangre por todas esas heridas que tenía, Sasuke quería irse de la villa y por muy malherido que estuviera lo seguí arrastrándome.

-Ya basta, Naruto

-¿Basta de qué?

-Deja de seguir me, ni siquiera eres capaz de caminar.

-No hace falta que lo digas, ya lo sé.

Se levantó como pudo y empezó a caminar rápido sin rumbo fijo. Como cada vez se alejaba más y arrastrándome no era capaz de seguir lo, me levante e intente seguir le el paso pero la herida que me había hecho con Kusanagi empezó a sangrar otra vez. Caí al suelo nuevamente y al no poder alcanzarlo.

-¡Oe, Sasuke! ¡¿Es qué me vas a dejar morir tan fácilmente?!

El ruido que hacía al pisar las hojas dejó de sonar, eso quería decir que me estaba prestando atención aunque estuviera a seis metros de distancia.

-¡¿No querías el Magenkyo Sharingan?!...cogh...cogh...

-No lo necesito, ya he completado mi venganza

-¡Entonces ¿Por qué no vuelves a Konoha?!

-...

-¡No te quedes callado!¡Sasuke, nunca has planeado algo después de tu venganza!¡vuelve!

Me levante y empece a caminar, seis, cinco, cuatro metros, esa era la distancia que nos separaba.

-Al principio puede que te miren raro y que te mantengan vigilado las veinticuatro horas pero al cabo de unos días de... cogh...cogh... dejaran de hacerlo y volverán a confiar en ti. Solo tienes que volver y todo será como antes, ya no es necesario que estés fuera de las aldea, eres muy fuerte, aunque me cueste admitirlo, solo un baka como tu puede dejarme en este estado.

Seguí acortando distancia, dos metros solo me faltaban dos metros.

-No sé que pueda estar pasando por tu cabeza, y tampoco quiero saberlo. Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz.

-Sasuke...

-No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre. Metete esto en la cabeza, estoy harto de que me sigas, hace mucho deje de considerar te mi mejor amigo.

Me detuve, estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, él emprendió su camino de nuevo y yo me quede mirando como se iba, la distancia volvía ha aumentar ya no eran dos metros sino ocho.

-Eres idiota ¿verdad? Si quiero decir tu nombre lo digo las veces que me dé la gana,SA-SU-KE

-Tu...

-Puede que no te lo haya dejado claro pero si no he dejado de buscarte en estos tres años en que me has intentado matar un par de veces ¿Acaso crees que solo por qué ahora me lo vuelves a decir, lo voy ha hacer? Baka.

Dejó de caminar para darse la vuelta y quedar aun metro de distancia de mi y levantarme del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Tu idiota! ¿ Es qué no lo entiendes? No ganas nada siguiendo a alguien que no tiene una razón para seguir viviendo. Ponte en mi lugar por un momento o por lo menos toma como ejemplo esto. Como esas heridas no sanen bien , ya no podrás ser un ninja y eso conllevaría a que no podrías se el Hokage ¿Qué razón tendrías para vivir?

Aquella vez respondí sin pensar.

-Si eso pasara me bastaría el hecho de haberte llevado devuelta y me buscaría alguna razón para seguir viviendo.

-¡Usuratonkashi! Si no eres un ninja no sirves para nada

_**Fin flash back**_

-¿Ya no sirvo para nada?

Miro mi mano como si en ella estuviera la respuesta, las heridas de hace cuatro años me dejaron secuelas como no poder utilizar chakra con el brazo derecho y forzar al izquierdo y estas también lo harán. Puede que ya no sirva para Konoha, ni para Sasuke.

Entonces ¿Qué debería hacer? Si vuelvo a Konoha me sentiré incomodo e incluso inútil. No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, solo soy un gasto innecesario para Aoi-san... ¡eso es!

-A-Aoi-san – Mi voz sonó muy baja pero logró llamar su atención.

-¿Pasa algo Naru? ¿Te duele?

-No, e-es que...- tome aire- me gustaría proponer un trato

_**-(0)-SN-(0)-**_

Llevaban bastante tiempo en silencio, después del discurso de Shikamaru. El ambiente se había vuelto pesado hasta que llegó el causante de la reunión.

-Lo siento chicos, la clase en la academia se ha alargado y también se me ha pegado un poco el mal de Kakashi.

Todos saludaron a su antiguo profesor de la academia.

-Y bien ¿Dónde está Naruto?¿No había vuelto ayer?

Sus exalumnos se tensaron y empezaron a mirarse unos a otros, Iruka viendo el comportamiento de los jóvenes empezó a mosquearse y decidió ir al grano.

-Sasuke ¿Por qué no está aquí Naruto?

El Uchiha enfrentó cara a cara a Iruka contándole cada detalle de lo que había sucedido.

-Pero en qué estabas pensando, Naruto es muy sensible con el tema de la amistad

Miró a Sasuke y las ganas de regañarlo se esfumaron, aunque mantuviera siempre tan serio estaba seguro que en el fondo el Uchiha lo estaba pasando mal. Suspiró.

-Supongo que tendré que esperar otro mes para verlo . Lamento haberlos reunido a todos para nada.

Así pasaron casi dos horas, hablando de lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se veían, casi todos interactuaban, Sasuke como siempre estaba apartado, Shino por otro lado se acerco a Shikamaru.

-¿Cuando vuelves ha estar libre?

-Dentro de dos semanas ¿Por qué?

-Hay algo que no termina de convencerme.

El Nara miró a Shino. Eran muy pocas las veces que el Aburame le consultaba algo.

-Hace tres años Tsunade-sama le encomendó a Naruto una misión de rango 'B'. Pasó un poco más del mes y no volvía, la Godaime estaba preocupada porque no regresaba y m e envió al lugar en que Naruto debía estar. No sé de que iba la misión pero tenía algo que ver con un feudal.

-el tal Etsuya ¿no?

-SÍ, hay muchos rumores sobre ese feudal, dicen que la única forma en que establece un lazo con las aldeas es que le den algo a cambio.

-algo ¿cómo que?

-Una concubina, muchos dicen que tiene tantas que ya se ha aburrido de las mujeres y que ahora le gustan más los chicos y eso es lo que pide desde hace unos años. Otro de los rumores es que invita a otros feudales para que ellos también disfruten de su nueva adquisición. Cuando le convencí de que debía traer devuelta a Naruto no me pareció ese tipo de persona pero...

-¿pero?

-cuando hablamos no dejaba de mirar con lujuria a Naruto.

-¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-puede que los rumores sean ciertos, cuando llegue aquella noche tardaron bastante en aparecer y cuando llegaron ambos estaban un poquito agitados y también bañados en sudor. Después de nuestra platica el feudal nos dejó solos, mire a Naruto que había cambiado en algo, me fijé en que la ropa que llevaba estaba mal acomodad, como si se la hubiera puesto rápido. La zona del cuello y una parte del pecho estaban descubiertas, se podían ver las marcas que tenía claramente y por las piernas le estaba escurriendo 'eso'. Pensé que eran pareja pero Naruto no hacía más que insistir me en lo contrario.

La cara de Shikamaru era un poema. Si Shino decía eso entonces tenía que ser cierto.

-E-Él no haría algo así ¿no?

-eso era lo que pensaba cuando oír los rumores, pero...

-con lo que han dicho Sakura y Sasuke ...

-no solo eso, también lo que han dicho Ino y Sai

-Oye Shino, Kiba nos lleva mirando un buen rato, se debe estar pensando algo equivocado. Esta semana tengo que ir a Suna, intentaré averiguar algo, tal vez Gaara sepa la verdad.

-Entonces yo me encargo de mirar en el piso de Naruto. Nos vemos...

-en dos semanas

Shino se fue donde su pareja que lo miraba con cara seria. Para el Aburame lo que le pasaba a Kiba eran celos, lo que no sabía era que llevaba escuchando desde el principio. Cuando estuvo afrenté del Inuzuka lo tomó de la mano.

-¿nos vamos?

-Sí- la expresión de antes desapareció para dar paso a una sonrisa. Vamos Akamaru

-¿qué tan rápido se van?

-ya es hora Sakura, nos vemos

Así poco a poco todos fueron por caminos distintos solo quedaron Sasuke e Iruka, este último se acerco al Uchiha para revolverle el pelo.

-has crecido mucho

-Iruka-sensei, ya no soy un niño

-ja,ja esas palabras no son tuyas

Umino se sentó al lado de su exalumno.

-ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez que vi a Naruto y más de tres desde la última vez que sonrió sinceramente. Tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo hoy.

Iruka miró a Sasuke, sabía que el joven nunca contaba nada a nadie y estaba seguro que habían muchas cosas que al chico le gustaría decir.

-pero no es lo piensas, a Naruto lo veo como a un hijo y estoy muy bien con Kakashi, lo digo para que no hayan malentendidos luego. Sé que no debería meterme en esto pero Sasuke ¿qué piensas sobre Naruto? ¿lo sigues viendo como tu amigo-hermano o de otra forma?

El Uchiha se giró a mirar a Iruka con una cara de sorpresa que no se inmutó en disimular. El otro solo se levantó del suelo, caminó hasta Sasuke y puso una mano en su hombro antes de partir.

-la próxima vez aclara las cosas con él. No es justo que siga sufriendo por tu inseguridad.

_**-(0)-SN-(0)-**_

ya ha pasado una semana desde que Aoi-san aceptó el trato que le propuse. Desde entonces he estado en 'rehabilitación' y he entrenado hasta el agotamiento.

-Kuso...

llevo varia horas practicando mi puntería y de más de 120 kunais, 11 han dado en el blanco. Me tiro al suelo, estoy cansado y mi brazo izquierdo ya no es capaz de coger más objetos pequeños, está totalmente inmóvil y el derecho está igual o peor.

"que poco aguante tienes, mocoso"

-nadie a pedido tu opinión

"ja,ja aun no me creo que hayas tomado la decisión de quedarte"

-es lo mejor para ambos

"oh, ¿estás seguro?"

-más que seguro

"jajaja esto será divertido"

-no me parece divertido

"¿de verdad? Veré como te vas a desmoronar, será lo, más divertido en estos veinte de tu vida".

La horrible voz de Kyuubi va desapareciendo poco a poco. Estoy harto de que siempre me diga ese tipo de cosas.

Oigo pasos que se acercan. Me siento para recibir a esa persona.

-Uzumaki-san, Sora te espera

-Tan pronto-miro a mi alrededor, los kunais aun están por todas partes- Soichiro-san ¿te importaría ayudarme?

-¿otra vez se han quedado inmóviles tus brazos?

-sí

-no debe sobre esforzarlos. Lo siento pero debo decírselo a Sora, van cinco veces en dos días.

-p-pero... esta vez no he acertado tres, sino once

me ignoró totalmente y empezó a coger los kunais. Eso significa que lo pasará por alto esta vez. Intento recoger alguno pero es inútil, tan inútil como mis brazos, si antes me costaba hacer sellos con una mano ahora será el doble de difícil para hacerlos, teniendo que forzarla para que por lo menos sea la mitad de rápido que antes. Estoy peor que el sin cejas antes de morir.

-Uzumaki-san, he terminado. Nos vamos

-eh, sí...

lo seguí para que no me dejara atrás, estuvimos en silencio, hasta que Soichiro-san lo interrumpió

-aun no me puedo creer que le hayas propuesto semejante idiotez a Sora. Vaya golpe el te dio

-¡Soichiro-san, no es gracioso!- giré mi cabeza al lado contrario de él- fue lo primero que pensé, yo solo...

-¿tantas ganas tenías de quedarte?

Asentí con la cabeza, después de todo esta vez me he rebajado mucho.

-no debería decir esto pero te has humillado con esas palabras, aunque no lo creas vale más de lo que piensas por eso lo de ' no me importa si mi trabajo es igual al de una concubina, por favor permite que me pueda quedar aquí más tiempo' sobraba. En el fondo te merecías el golpe que te dio Sora.

-lo sé.

El resto del camino permanecimos callados. Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Aoi-san, nos dio un capón a cada uno por tardar tanto. En la recamara había una gran cantidad de ropa, habían unas muy discretas como otras totalmente atrevidas.

-muy bien, Uzumaki Naruto, te diría que eligieras la que más te guste pero al haberme comparado con el viejo verde de Etsuya, no tienes perdón de Dios así que...-chasqueó los dedos y se abrió una puerta para dar paso a cuatro chicos menores que yo, debo admitir que son tan guapos que por un momento pensé que eran chicas- ellos se encargaran de vestirte y hacerte probar toda la ropa.

-eh? A...

antes de que pudiera decir algo volvió a hablar.

-si te quejas no solo te ayudarán a probarte la ropa hoy ¿lo entiendes?

-S-sí

-esto...Sora, Uzumaki-san no puede probarse ahora la ropa, está sudado de entrenar en el bosque.

-oh...

se acercó a uno de los jóvenes y le susurró algo al oído.

-no se preocupe, déjelo en nuestras manos.

Los cuatro se me acercaron y me arrastraron en dirección al baño.

_**-(0)-SN-(0)-**_

-Sora, no te bastaba con golpearlo ¿verdad?

-si que me bastaba, solo que ellos insistieron en que les dejara vestir a Naruto a su gusto. Me dieron muchas razones y al final accedí.

-dime una razón valida

-a ver...

El joven feudal se quedo pensando un tiempo, pero unos gritos llamaron su atención.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAH! ¡oye tu ¿dónde crees que tienes la mano?

-relájate, relájate

-¡eh! ¡no me toques ahí! ¡tu deja de mirarme así! ... ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡¿qué haces pervertido?! ¡Soichiro-san ayúdame!

Los gritos cesaron y Aoi se giró a Soichiro.

-que mejor razón hay que la de oír los gritos de Naru-chan, así se que está distraído.

_**-(0)-SN-(0)-**_

el sonido del reloj retumbaba por toda la habitación, podía salir de allí si quería al fin y cabo ya había terminado todo el trabajo del día.

Era temprano tal vez las dos de la tarde, las ojeras que tenía se le notaban más que a una persona normal por tener la piel tan pálida, la noche anterior no pudo dormir, es más en toda la semana no lo había hecho, las palabras de su profesor le resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza.

Se frotó las sienes con los dedos, físicamente estaba agotado y psicológicamente hecho un torbellino. Quería dormir y solo había un sitio donde se sentía cómodo para hacerlo, el problema era que a todos últimamente les había dado por ir allí y es que por alguna razón después de la reunión empezaron a visitar la casa de Naruto. Si no recordaba mal, creía haberles dado a todos trabajo para que no estuvieran en la villa. Esta vez conseguiría dormir tranquilo.

Partió a casa del rubio. Iba ha entrar por la ventana pero estaba cerrada, fue hasta la puerta de mal humor, entró no había nadie que lo molestara, caminó hasta la habitación y se recostó en la cama.

El sonido del timbre lo despertó. Se levantó a abrir la puerta de mal humor, sin siquiera percatarse que esa no era su casa.

-¿qué quiere?

Se recostó en el marco de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿es usted el señor Uzumaki?

El Uchiha lo miró de arriba a bajo, era un ninja mensajero, por un momento dudó al responder.

-sí, soy Uzumaki Naruto

-Uzumaki-san tenemos unos paquetes para usted.

El hombre le hizo una seña a su compañero y este llevó tres paquetes que eran claramente pesados.

-¿dónde lo ponemos?- Sasuke les señaló el corredor- ¿aquí?

Después de que los ninjamensajero se fueran, llevó los paquetes a la habitación, los iba ha apilar con los demás pero la curiosidad le ganó. Miró a su alrededor, aparte de que todo estaba limpio, no había nadie.

Abrió la más grande, poco a poco la habitación se impregno al olor del chocolate, había de todo tipo, inclusive, con afrodisiaco. Se mosqueó y buscó el remitente, otra vez esa persona 'Etsuya'.

Revisó todas las cajitas de chocolate que habían dentro, solo esa era de ese tipo, dejó la cajita fuera y las otras las volvió a meter, la cerró, mandaría la caja a Naruto a nombre de Iruka, si no los demás podían comerse el chocolate o inclusive se podían echar a perder siendo el regreso de Naruto tres semanas después.

-Esto no hará falta.

Arrancó la parte en que ponía el nombre de Etsuya. Cogió el otro paquete y lo abrió, habían perfumes de toda clase, los olores se empezaban a esparcirse por la habitación, lo cerró rápido para que no se mezclaran con las cosas de Naruto, especialmente la cama, y no se perdiera su olor, porque de ser así ya no tendría un lugar en el que dormir tranquilo.

Abrió de mala gana la ultima, esperando ver algo valioso pero no, solo habían cintas de video, con titulos que para Sasuke eran estúpidos. Uno decía 'la primera vez', el otro 'con los gemelos' y otro como 'con juguetes', 'la habitación de los espejos' o 'la vez más fuerte', etc.

El Uchiha volvió a guardar las cosas, seguro que se trataba de algunos videos con niños con los que había estado en la misión, esos eran sus pensamientos y no le dio importancia a las cintas.

Regresó a la cama dispuesto a dormir pero le sonó el estomago, fue a la cocina, aparte de que no había casi nada para comer todo estaba caducado. Volvió a la habitación abrió el paquete grande donde habían chocolates y cogió una caja mediana, cerró la grande y se sentó a comer chocolate.

Escuchó unos pasos y no le dio importancia, luego el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo reaccionar, cogió la caja que estaba comiendo y la que contenía afrodisiaco y salió por la ventana, agradecía que fueran las cinco de la tarde y no necesitó encender la luz.

Se quedó en el borde de la pared esperando ver a la persona que había entrado, como no pudo ver quien era se fue de allí.

_**-(0)-SN-(0)-**_

Shino había llegado de una misión, fue al despacho de Sasuke pero no había nadie. Decidió dar una vuelta dando tiempo a que el Uchiha apareciera.

Recordó que no había revisado el piso de Naruto y ya que estaba esperando y no tenía nada más que hacer partió a casa del rubio.

Intentó entrar por la ventana pero estaba cerrada, tuvo que dar un rodeo para entrar por la puerta, al principio tuvo la sensación de que había alguien pero la estancia estaba vacía, lo que le extrañó fue que la ventana estuviera abierta.

Revisó el pequeño apartamento buscando algo que confirma su teoría y los paquetes no ayudaban mucho, solo había un kimono roto, chocolate, perfumes y una caja de videos. El titulo de uno de ellos,le llamó la atención 'la habitación de los paisajes' miró a su alrededor buscando un televisor pero no encontró ninguno.

Se llevó el video consigo y partió al despacho de Sasuke, esperando poder encontrarlo.

Después de informar sobre la misión y ver al Uchiha despeinado, comiendo chocolate y que desprendía un olor a una mezcla rara de perfume, fue a casa con la clara idea de que Sasuke era la persona que había estado en casa de Naruto.

Hace ya mucho tiempo había tomado la decisión de vivir con Kiba en un apartamento para ellos solos y afortunadamente el Inuzuka no estaba en casa porque ese mismo día se había ido a una misión y no regresaría en un par de días.

Encendió el televisor y puso el video, lo que vio comprobó totalmente los rumores solo fueron unos dos o tres minutos pero era demasiado, quitó el video después de ver tan poco y una sensación de tristeza y vergüenza lo invadió por completo, nunca pensó ver al rubio de esa forma.

_**-(0)-SN-(0)-**_

desde hace dos semanas mis heridas han sonado rápidamente aunque aun permanecen las más profundas.

Es de noche y me hayo en el jardín esperando que las nubes despejen el cielo y me dejen ver las estrellas pero es inútil pronto lloverá y tendré que ir a mi habitación.

Cada día es más frío se acerca el invierno y el plazo que me dio Sasuke también, sé que es muy pronto para pensar en que debo decir cuando lo vuelva a ver, sin embargo, no dejó de pensar en que algo malo va ha pasar.

Gotas frías van cayendo y golpean mi rostro, ya está lloviendo, voy corriendo a mi habitación, no tardo en llegar, me cambio y me meto en mi futon.

-atchis... Kuso que frío.

Espero que entienda mis razones y no me trate como aun traidor, me conformaría con que no me llamase así.

_**-(0)-SN-(0)-**_

-¿estas seguro de lo que dices, Shino?

-completamente – cogió la cinta de video – esto lo confirmo todo, aunque no vi la cinta completa con solo esos tres minutos fue suficiente.

-...Kuso...

Shikamaru prendió un cigarrillo, llevaba casi una hora en casa de Shino, obviamente Kiba no estaba y por eso hablaban con tranquilidad del tema.

-parece increíble que Naruto haya pasado por algo así, ahora no me extraña que su carácter cambiara tanto.

-¿deberíamos decírselo a alguien, Shikamaru?

-no, Naruto nunca nos lo perdonaría.

-lo sé

-lo que no me queda muy claro es quien lo mando al palacio de ese feudal.

-solo pudo ser alguien con poder y gran desprecio a Naruto.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que ambos reaccionaron, a Shikamaru se le cayó el cigarrillo y Shino solo puso cara de sorpresa.

-El consejo...

-de ancianos

_**-(0)-SN-(0)-**_

Iban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha hablando de cosas sin importancia. Se encontraron a Neji y Kiba se despidió de Hinata, la había acompañado a comprarle un regalo al Hyuuga ya que necesitaba la opinión de un chico para hacer una buena compra. Partió a casa pensando en las cosas que podrían hacer él y el Aburame en aquel precioso día de descanso para ambos.

Llegó a casa pero no había nadie, fue a la habitación y dejó sobre la cama el regalo que había comprado para el Aburame por influencia de Hinata. Caminó hasta la sala con la intención de ver algo en el tv. Pero vio un video encima del televisor, se acercó a cogerlo, leyó el titulo ' la habitación de los espejos'.

-je, es raro que Shino sea el que alquile las películas x

Puso el video y se sentó a verlo como si fuera una película cualquiera, antes de que empezara la detuvo y fue hasta la cocina por algo de beber. Volvió a sentarse y dejó correr el video.

El vaso que sostenía cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos y regando el contenido por el suelo. La cara de Kiba era de sorpresa total.

-i-imposible

_**-(0)-SN-(0)-**_

Habían salido ha tomar aire y despejar la mente. Estaba más que claro que solo los del consejo le harían algo así a su amigo. Ya más tranquilos siguieron caminos diferentes, Shikamaru había quedado con Ino y Chouji, en cambio Shino fue a casa.

-estoy en casa

cerró la puerta y al no obtener respuesta buscó a su pareja en las habitaciones, en la cocina, incluso en el baño pero no estaba. Fue a la sal con la intención de llevar devuelta el video que la pasada semana se había llevado de casa del Uzumaki pero al entrar vio a su pareja en el sillón.

-pensé que no estabas

Kiba se levantó, cogió la cinta, camino hacía Shino y se la entregó.

-¿hasta cuando me ibas a ocultar esto?

Puso una mano en la frente y cerró sus ojos

-¿por qué no me habías dicho que ha Naruto le pasaban este tipo de cosas?

-...hace solo una semana me di cuenta

-¿se lo has dicho a alguien?

-a Shikamaru

Kiba quitó la mano de su cara y miró a Shino.

-tenemos que decírselo a Sasuke y a los demás para hacer algo.

-no podemos, Naruto nunca nos lo perdonaría.

-prefiero que me odie a que siga siendo utilizado por un feudal

-¿cómo es que lo sabes?

-cuando nos reunimos todos, estabas hablando con Shikamaru, lo oí todo.

_**-(0)-SN-(0)-**_

Chouji subía corriendo las escaleras que daban a la azotea. Shikamaru estaba mirando las nubes como siempre pero al oír a su amigo fijo su vista al Akimichi.

-Shi-Shikamaru...¿sabes lo de Naruto?

-Sí, creo que te has enterado tarde, hace una semana los demás se dieron cuenta.

-Ino me lo dijo cuando llegue de la misión ¿Sasuke lo sabe?

-nadie se atreve a decírselo, Shino se lo ha prohibido a Kiba, solo quedan él, Sakura y Neji.

-supongo que Sai se lo dirá a Sakura y Hinata a Neji, pero...

-Sakura ni sería capaz de decírselo a Sasuke

-Es cierto

_**-(0)-SN-(0)-**_

-105, 106, 107, 108, 109 y 110... arf arf

He conseguido lanzar 110 kunais y todos han dado en el blanco, solo queda esta semana para mi 'regreso' a Konoha y debo estar en forma.

"traidor"

de nuevo la voz de Kyuubi molestándome.

-cállate

"ahora no solo serás el niño Kyuubi, sino también un traidor"

-he dicho que re calles

"Uzumaki Naruto, un contenedor, un traidor, un ser inservible que no aportó nada a su aldea"

-teme

"disfrutaré con el momento en que Uchiha te llame traidor"

-no lo hará

"claro que no lo hará"

-Sasuke no es idiota como tu, entenderá mis razones

"¿estás seguro?"

su voz desaparece con carcajadas. Odio cuando habla con tanta seguridad como si de verdad tuviera la razón.

_**-(0)-SN-(0)-**_

la tensión en el ambiente era evidente desde que Neji cogió a Sasuke del gabán y le contó todo sobre Naruto, esos tres años y los sentimientos del rubio hacía el Uchiha.

.los presentes esperaban a que Sasuke reaccionara y dijera algo.

Activó su Sharingan y se zafo del agarre.

-deja de decir estupideces

-es la verdad, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido porque no has tenido el valor de aclararle tus sentimientos.

-Naruto no se vendería de ese modo nunca

-no es solo el hecho de que hayan abusado de él, ha sufrido mucho psicológicamente porque no tuviste el valor de decir lo que sentías por miedo a un rechazo inexistente. Jugabas con Sakura a poner celosos a Sai y a Naruto pero no contaste con su amabilidad, él sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ti, renunciar a un brazo, una pierna, incluso su vida.

-cállate, no sabes nada sobre él ¿quererme a mi? Solo me ve como aun hermano igual que yo a él. Ya basta de idioteces.

-ese es tu problema, no aceptas tus sentimientos frente a los demás. No soy nadie para decir esto pero no te mereces a Naruto, Sakura dijo que reía al lado de ese feudal Aoi, algo que no puede hacer aquí en Konoha, tal vez lo mejor para él sea quedarse en el país del Rayo, no sé que pudo pasar en visita que le hicieron para que no volviera pero me alegro de ello.

Salió del despacho de Sasuke, seguido por los demás.

El Uchiha desactivo su Sharingan y se sentó con los ojos cerrados apretando los puños.

-lo que dice son idioteces. Hace mucho tiempo nos hicimos una promesa, no importaba que tan duro fuera, nos diríamos todas las cosas dolorosas por las que pasáramos, así podríamos contar el uno con el otro, siempre cumples tus promesas, por eso lo que dice Neji no tiene sentido ¿verdad Naruto?

_Continuara..._

hola a tods de nuevo n0n, muchas gracias por esperar tan pacientemente, quería actualizar antes pero no pude, así que saque un tiempito antes de los exámenes para seguir con mi gran obligación ( más bien mi gran afición n.n). Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me dejen Reviews.

_**Yume: **_hola me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y bienvenida al sasunaru. Aquí tienes el cap espero que te haya gustado nos leemos bye.

_**Blu3 FaY: **_hola ya he continuado y si las cosas me van lo subiré lo más rápido posible muchas gracias por esperar nos leemos bye.

_**Sarlak: **_hola n.n nakama de no nee-chan, me legra que le haya gustado la historia y espero que este cap también haya sido de su agrado le hubiera contestado el Review (por cierto son las cosas que se dicen usualmente al dejar un review) en persona pero no soy muy buena hablando cara a cara n.ñ

gracias por leer mi otro fic y me alegro que le haya gustado anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. Cuídese bye

PD: el libro de biología me ha servido mucho, gracias por dejármelo .


	9. Éste es el adiós

Capitulo 9

**ÉSTE ES EL ADIOS**

no queda mucho camino hasta Konoha, no sé como reaccionará Sasuke con mi decisión pero después de la visita que me hizo hace un mes tal vez se haya planteado esta opción.

Sigo saltando de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad, ya puedo divisar las puertas de la aldea, cada vez estoy más cerca y...

-¡¡Ahh!! ¡kuso estúpido abrigo!

Me golpeé la cara con un tronco debido a que el dichoso abrigo se engancho a una rama y al intentar saltar resbalé. Revisé que no se hubiera dañado y afortunadamente no lo ha hecho, de ser así Aoi-san podría... no, no debo pensar en eso.

Sigo mi camino un poco más despacio, no quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo de antes.

Ya en Konoha, me encuentro tranquilamente caminando por las calles en dirección a la oficina de Sasuke. Todos me miran y hablan en voz baja, algunos me señalan sin siquiera disimular diciendo cosas como ' ha vuelto otra vez ese monstruo'. No les presto mucha atención, supongo que ya me he acostumbrado.

Me encontraba cara a cara con la torre de los Hokage. Subí disidido las escaleras aunque un poco nervioso. Ya frente a la puerta del despacho de Sasuke, dude por un momento en llamar, luego escuche un 'pase' y abrí la puerta despacio.

Al entrar ni siquiera se inmutó en mirar quien había llegado, parecía bastante concentrado revisando algunos papeles. Esperé un poco a que dejara lo que estaba haciendo pero como es típico de él ignoró por completo mi presencia, hasta que hablé y lo saqué de ese mundo extraño en el que mantiene siempre.

-Oe Sasuke, por lo menos presta atención a quien entra.

-¿Ah? ¿Naruto? Que rápido ha pasado el mes

-...

Este idiota no cambia.

-Y bien ¿qué quieres?

Me equivoque es aun más engreído que antes, encima de que fue su estúpida idea la de hacerme venir y ponerme a pensar como un idiota.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Fuiste tu el que me dejo el mensaje de que debía volver en un mes y aquí me tienes, ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo que perder así que ve al grano o tendré que hacerlo yo.

-No hace falta que pongas ese tono de superioridad absurdo, Naruto. El plazo era un mes y ya has vuelto, instálate de nuevo y tal vez en una semana empieces con las misiones.

Me hizo una señal con la mano para que me fuera y volvió su atención a los papeles de antes. Antes no lo tenía muy claro pero con esto lo ha confirmado, es un completo idiota.

Me quedé allí unos cuantos minutos en silencio, esperando otra vez. Esto es más irritante que lo anterior, ya estoy harto de que siempre pase de mi existencia. Golpeé la mesa con las palmas de mis manos llamando su atención. Dio un pequeño brinco y me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

-Claro que lo veo, no estoy ciego. He escuchado lo que querías decirme así que ahora te toca escuchar a ti.

-Habla rápido, no tengo todo el día para perder contigo.

¿Perder? ahora también soy una perdida de tiempo para él.

-Ves, no me pones las cosas fáciles, quería prepararte para esto con un rodeo pero ya que no me dejas otra opción supongo que tendré que ir al grano.

Tomé aire.

-Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta antes pero la bandana que llevo en mi frente no es la de Konoha.

Lo dije señalando con el pulgar mi frente, desvió su mirada para comprobarlo, iba a decir algo pero le corte.

-Antes de que digas algo deja que termine de hablar. He tomado la decisión de quedarme en el país del rayo y no voy a cambiar de opinión por mucho que insistas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, a mi parecer fue casi eterno de no ser por las estruendosas carcajadas de Kyuubi y su horrible voz.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, no me lo puedo creer, lo has hecho de verdad mocoso"

-¿A qué viene semejante estupidez? Tal vez no te lo haya dejado claro pero no estoy para bromas. Cuando quieras hablar seriamente puedes venir, de lo contrario limítate a no pasar por esa puerta.

Sabía que diría algo así, nunca me pone fácil las cosas, esperaba que está vez fuera diferente.

-No estoy bromeando y tampoco es un juego. Hablo enserio, quiero dejar Konoha y vivir en el país del rayo, en el palacio de Aoi-san.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Sí

me miró de arriba a bajo y luego suspiró.

-¿Sabías que si estas al servicio de un feudal puede dispones de ti del modo que desee? No podrás quejarte a nadie si hace algo que no desees.

-Lo sé de antemano.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia mi, hasta quedar cara a cara. Me miró serio, más de lo normal.

-¿Recuerdas la última promesa que hicimos?

No sé de que está hablando, por lo general recuerdo las promesas que hago, especialmente si son con él. Según la forma que lo dijo, debió ser algo importante, en sus ojos aparte de seriedad hay algo más pero no logro entender que es.

-Hemos hecho muchas, no puedo recordar todas. Me es igual de que fuera la cumpliré de todas formas. Así que...

-'No importa que tan duro sea, nos diremos todas las cosas dolorosas por las que pasemos, así podremos contar el uno con el otro, Sasuke' esas fueron tus palabras hace cuatro años.

Ahora lo recuerdo, fue el día que dejamos de vivir juntos, cuando ya no necesitaba que le vigilara. Me sorprende que se acuerde de algo así.

-Naruto...- Se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada, luego habló – Da igual lo que te haya hecho tomar esa decisión, no te voy a juzgar, puedes confiar en mi.

-Sasuke...

Esto no es propio de él ¿qué ha pasado con el Sasuke de hace un momento?

-No hace falta que lo digas confío en ti plenamente. Por eso serás el único que lo sepa, Sasuke.

Esta vez fui yo el que desvió la mirada mientras él me miraba fijamente. Odio cuando hace eso, me pongo nervioso y me sonrojo. No, no, debo mantener la compostura lo que le voy a decir es algo serio.

-Hará casi unos tres años, Tsunade no baachan me envió a una misión de rango 'B'. debía escoltar a Etsuya-sama – aunque su expresión no lo demostrara, se había sorprendido un poco, al fin y al cabo yo no trato con respeto a cualquiera – El feudal e investigar a uno de sus subordinados que se comportaba de forma sospechosa. Hasta ahí todo parecía normal y aburrido, cuando llegué los primeros tres días me trataron muy bien pero todas las personas que trabajaban allí me miraban con lastima, por esa razón le pregunté a Etsuya-sama – Tomé aire y cerré los ojos, no quiero ver cuando su mirada se vuelva de lastima y/o compasión hacia mi – Él me dijo que lo hacían porque yo era su nueva adquisición, que el consejo me había enviado con el fin de formar un lazo, afortunadamente baachan no sabía nada al respecto.

-¿Cómo que eras su nueva adquisición?

Abrí mis ojos y parpadeé unas cuantas veces, por muy serio o frío que parezca, Sasuke es más despistado que yo.

-¿No has oído los rumores sobre él? Yo los oí un tiempo después de conocerle pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, eso quiere decir que debo seguir hablando, bajé la mirada.

-Una nueva adquisición para él, es un nuevo juguete sexual con el que puede divertirse. La misión solo era una fachada para que baachan no se diera cuenta. Era la única forma para establecer una unión con Etsuya. Me dio a elegir entre una guerra sin sentido, si me negaba o una satisfacción para él y Konoha, y una humillación eterna para mi si aceptaba.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, estoy temblando porque no sé como reaccionará y también porque cada vez que lo recuerdo me enojo con migo mismo. Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, no me atrevo a mirarlo.

-En estos últimos cinco años Konoha no se ha visto envuelta en guerras.

-Pin-pon chico listo – cerré los ojos y sonreí.

-Naruto

Su voz sonaba enfadada. De repente sentí como sus manos apretaban con fuerza mis hombros y como acto reflejo lo mire a los ojos, me sobresalté al ver su Sharingan activado, cuando reaccione era tarde, lo había visto todo, desde la primera vez hasta el día que Shino me recogió. Aumentó la fuerza en su agarre, no tenía derecho ha hacerlo, me temblaban los labios y se me empezaban a formar lagrimas en los ojos.

-No tenías derecho... ¡no tenías derecho a verlo! ¡¿no bastaba con que ellos me humillaran de ese modo y me vieran así?!

-¡Cállate!

Me quedé en silencio de inmediato, me mordía el labio inferior mientras las lágrimas caían y escuchaba sus gritos.

-¡Imbécil! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡¿Por qué no hiciste algo al respecto?! ¡el Naruto de antes no se habría dejado utilizar de ese modo! ¡¿Por qué te has vuelto así?!

Su Sharingan no hacía mas que activar se y desactivarse, estaba enojado y ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar lo. Las palabras duelen y más si son las suyas. Si supiera la verdadera razón, si supiera que esa decisión la tomé solo porque sentía que me había dejado de lado.

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo, ya estoy harto por mucho que llore no cambiara nada.

-Me convirtiera en lo que me convirtiera ¿qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

Me soltó al oír mi voz en ese tono frío, ni siquiera yo sabía que pudiera sonar así, me sequé las lágrimas, ya había dejado de llorar.

-Vine porque me lo pediste hace un mes y porque debía informar que me quedaré de ahora en adelante en el palacio de Aoi-san.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a girarme cuando me cogió con fuer la muñeca.

-Todos están muy preocupados por ti.

-Que amable por su parte.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre pero aumento la fuerza.

-Mis juegos de crios contigo y Konoha han acabado. Quiero dejártelo claro, si lo que quieres es el puesto de Hokage, adelante es todo tuyo, nunca lo he querido.

-Es tarde, Sasuke sigo mi propio camino. No tengo por qué obedecer a nadie, sea quien sea.

-Deja de jugar conmigo, ponte serio miserable error de ninja. Siempre has querido ser Hokage, no te hagas de rogar.

-¿Por qué ahora? - Esto es molesto ha hecho que me enoje - ¿Por qué ahora te interesa mi existencia? Nunca has pensado en lo que quiero, si lo haces por lastima no hace falta.

-No es lastima.

-Claro que no, es por conveniencia, es mejor tener a Kyuubi de tu lado.

-...

-¿No dices nada? Lo sabía – otra vez las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos - es por eso, me necesitas en Konoha porque me ves como el arma de último recurso.

Un gran silencio se apoderó del lugar, no me niega nada ¿es qué me está dando la razón con su silencio? Las lágrimas caían una a una, es la primera vez que su silencio me duele tanto.

-Sasuke ¿Por qué no me niegas nada?

-...

-No te quedes callado mirando el suelo ¡Di algo!

-...

-Si supieras lo que duele descubrir que la persona a la que quieres te mira solo como un arma, como un simple Jinchuuriki.

Levantó su vista para mirarme fijamente, sorprendido, soltó mi muñeca y me miró como los demás aldeanos.

-Ahora no solo me pareces una simple arma para Konoha, también me das asco. Así que elige o te quedas en la aldea sirviendo como un Jinchuuriki o te largas al país del rayo y te olvidas de que alguna vez perteneciste a esta aldea.

-Ya te lo he dicho. No necesito un futuro en Konoha.

Me sobaba la muñeca, todavía me dolía y me había dejado una marca. Me sequé las odiosas lágrimas y lo encare, por lo menos ahora sé lo que piensa de mi. Suspiré y le sonreí.

-Es una lastima que nuestra amistad terminara en asco por tu parte – me giré y caminé hacia la salida – Buena suerte en tu vida ¿quién sabe? Tal vez nos volvamos a ver algún día.

Abrí la puerta decidido a irme.

-¿Tanto te gusta mi cara que buscaste a alguien tan parecido a mi para complacerte de 'ese' modo?

-Sabes que esa persona no solo me 'complace' también me da lo que esta aldea me ha negado durante tanto tiempo – Ni siquiera me moleste en mirarlo – Búscame si alguna vez Konoha se ve en apuros.

Me fui de allí despacio al principio y casi a mitad de camino empece a correr en dirección a casa de Iruka-sensei.

Frente a la puerta se me formó un nudo en la garganta, toqué varias veces hasta que Kakashi-sensei me abrió y se me quedó viendo.

-Minato...

Una mano que venía de atrás lo quitó de golpe haciéndole darse un golpe con la puerta. Iruka-sensei lo miró fastidiado y luego me miró, me sonrió y no pude evitar lanzarme a abrazarlo. Su olor no ha cambiado en todo éste tiempo, intenté decirle algo pero las palabras no salían y al sentir sus brazos rodearme, no pude evitar ponerme a llorar, nunca pensé que se pudiera llorar de esta forma tan amarga.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Sasuke?

Asentí con la cabeza me guió al salón y no hizo falta que me preguntara una segunda vez porque se lo conté todo, absolutamente todo.

-Naruto...

No he dejado de llorar y gimotear desde que llegué, estoy abrazado a él, mientras me acaricia la cabeza, Kakashi-sensei nos mira apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, no puedo ver la expresión de su rostro porque las lágrimas no me dejan.

-Est-estoy harto de que siempre... me pase lo mismo.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Pasó una hora sin darme cuenta. Al final Iruka-sensei consiguió calmarme, no sé muy bien como lo hizo pero lo logró.

Un poco más tarde le pedí que me acompañara a casa, tenía que coger las cosas que me llevaría y deshacerme de lo demás. Cuando llegue habían un montón de cajas, no tuve que mirar de parte de quien eran porque estaba más claro que el agua.

Cogí las fotos del grupo siete y tiré todas las cajas que habían a la basura, nada de eso me hará falta.

Visité el monumento de los ninjas que han muerto por Konoha, me despedí por ultima vez del tercero y de Ero-senin, dejé las flores. Me disponía a ir pero algo me detuvo, me giré de nuevo y empece a buscar un nombre en especial.

-¿Pasa algo Naruto?

-De repente recordé que alguien una vez me dijo que su nombre está aquí.

Ambos me miraron como si estuviera loco.

-Antes cuando me abriste la puerta me llamaste Minato. Conocí a una persona con ese nombre cuando estaba pequeño, el día de mi sexto cumpleaños. Me dio un regalo y pase todo el día con él. Cuando llegamos aquí me dijo que también estaba su nombre y se sentía orgulloso por ello.

Me rendí, habían demasiados nombres, volví a mirar a mis dos antiguos maestros, parecían tensos por algo.

-P-por casualidad no sería rubio ¿verdad?

-Sí y de ojos azules como yo ¿lo conocen?

-Es que esa persona murió seis años antes de que tu lo conocieras, y este año fue su veinteavo aniversario.

-¿Eh?

Nos quedamos en silencio después de lo que dijo Iruka-sensei, por poco me da algo.

-Cre-creo que debería irme ya.

-S-sí, es lo mejor.

Me acompañaron hasta las puertas de la aldea, me despedí de ellos y partí camino al País del rayo.

**-(o)-SN-(o)-**

Estaba sentado en el pequeño muelle que había en el lago, llevaba casi dos horas ahí tirando piedras al agua. Por su cabeza pasaba la conversación que habían tenido con su amigo, sabía que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta pero el sentimiento de culpa seguía ahí.

Por un momento se permitió quitarse su mascara de frialdad, la mirada que tenía era triste y a la vez denotaba alegría . Había escuchado lo que tantas veces creyó imposible y se sentía muy feliz, lo quería, lo había dicho... si pero no del modo adecuado, cuando él se lo dijo estaba llorando por tristeza y también por sentirse traicionado.

-Es lo mejor, si se queda aquí más tiempo no podré asegurar su bienestar y felicidad.

-Te dije que le aclararas tus sentimientos, no solo yo Iruka-san también.

Su mascara apareció de nuevo, se giró a mirar a la persona que le fastidiaba. Sai estaba ahí parado con su típica sonrisa falsa.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Una gran cantidad de cosas, entre ellas a Sakura.

Empezaba a enojarse, no le gustaba el sarcasmo de Sai y lo más probable era que intentara meterse donde no debía.

-Largo.

-Solo respondí tu pregunta y este es un lugar público.

Volvió a girarse, decidió ignorarlo o por lo menos intentarlo ya que ese era el mejor método contra Sai.

-Naruto-kun ya se ha ido.

-...¿y?...

-No sé que has hecho pero lo poco que quedaba de él desapareció por completo. Tenía un brillo distinto en sus ojos cuando le vi partir ¿Por qué?.

Sasuke no respondió.

-Sabías todo sobre estos últimos tres años de Naruto-kun y aun así le obligaste a hablar sobre eso, incluso lo viste.

El Uchiha dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, lo que había pasado solo lo sabían el Uzumaki y él.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Nadie, Naruto-kun se lo dijo a Iruka-san y yo lo escuché desde fuera. Sasuke-kun gracias a ti no volverá a confiar en nadie.

-¿Y?

-¿sólo dices eso ? ¿es qué nunca te has preguntado cuantas veces has traicionado su confianza? Y sin embargo siempre está cuando más lo necesitas, lo utilizas a tu antojo. Antes de irse disimuladamente miraba alrededor como esperando que llegara alguien y no hace falta ser inteligente para saber a quién esperaba.

Con cada palabra Sai conseguía que Sasuke se sintiera mucho más culpable que antes.

-A nadie le importa lo que él haga o deje de hacer. Lo quería fuera de mi aldea y si esperaba que le buscara y lo detuviera estaba totalmente equivocado. Konoha no necesita a ese miserable error de ninja.

La expresión de Sai cambio de una sonrisa falsa a una expresión seria y una mirada de odio.

-Lo que no necesita la aldea es a un traidor como Hokage. Sin Naruto-kun aquí, no eres más que basura, Uchiha.

Se giró mosqueado con la intención de pegarle a Sai pero ya no estaba.

**-(o)-SN-(o)-**

" 'Sasuke no es idiota como tu, entenderá mis razones' Ja, te ha tratado como basura, ¿no es hermoso el amor humano? "

-Cállate, me equivoque al pensar que lo entendería.

" 'Si supieras lo que duele descubrir que la persona a la que quieres te mira como un arma, como un simple Jinchuuriki' "

-¡Ya basta! Estoy harto de que te burles de mi.

Sus carcajadas retumban en mi cabeza, no ha hecho más que molestarme en estos últimos quince minutos imitando mi voz y restregándome lo equivocado que estaba.

" Mocoso, eres patético ¿Cuantas veces te ha traicionado el Uchiha? ¿Acaso creías que podías confiar en él? "

-Sasuke nunca me ha traicionado y su comportamiento de hoy fue normal.

" Idiota, a mi no me puedes engañar como a los demás. Reconozco la falsedad de tus palabras, antes lo dijiste, estás harto de que siempre traicionen tu confianza, solo intentas auto convencerte con esas palabras."

-No es verdad que me quiera convencer de eso, es que Sasuke estaba en su derecho a tratarme de ese modo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, lo que dije no tenía sentido, solo intento convencerme de que el único culpable soy yo. Si no me hubiera enamorado de Sasuke seguiríamos siendo amigos y sería feliz viviendo de ese modo aunque fuera falso. Si hubiera sido menos egoísta y me hubiera alegrado de su relación con Sakura-chan, no me habría sentido solo y no habría aceptado la misión y al no hacerlo no me habría mostrado vulnerable ante los feudales y aunque no me hubieran dado el titulo de Hokage, no habría tenido que declararme de una forma tan patética.

En está clase de momentos es cuando me arrepiento de no haber muerto desangrado después de la pelea con Sasuke y Akatsuki.

-¡Ah!

Me sorprendí un poco por aquellos pensamientos tan impropios de mi, sacudí mi cabeza intentando apartarlos de mi mente. Si me vengo a bajo ahora no solo le daré gusto a Kyuubi, rompería la promesa que le hice a Iruka-sensei.

**-(o)-SN-(o)-**

Habían visto partir a Naruto aparentemente alegre pero sabían que no se sentía así, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y parecía que de un momento a otro lo volviera hacer, su voz se había quebrado varias veces cuando fingía estar bien. Del Naruto que conocían solo quedaba la apariencia.

Ya habían pasado unos quince o veinte minutos desde la partida del rubio, sin embargo, no se habían movido de allí.

-Iruka, no va ha volver, ya ha tomado una decisión.

-Lo sé, es que se veía tan triste que pensé que volvería de nuevo solo a llorar y quería estar aquí si eso ocurría.

Kakashi cogió de la mano a su pareja y lo llevó a casa, se habría quedado con él pero tenía algo importante que hacer.

-¿Vas algún lado?

-Sí, no tardare mucho.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No tal y como estás intentarás matar a Sasuke. Te meterías en un problema.

-Entonces pégale por mi y has que piense un 'poco'.

**-(o)-SN-(o)-**

Lo había buscado en varios sitios pero no estaba en ninguno, solo le quedaba ir al muelle del lago. Cuando llegó vio a Sai hablando con Sasuke y como al final este se giraba con la intención de golpear al ambu ya ausente.

Bajó hasta donde estaba su antiguo alumno.

-Veo que alguien se me ha adelantado.

-¿También me vas a sermonear?

-No, pensaba pegarte y hacer que meditaras a petición de Iruka pero se me han quitado las ganas.

Ni siquiera lo había mirado, Sasuke seguía con su vista fija en el agua.

-Me alegro de que por fin hayas tomado una decisión con respecto a Naruto. No debe ser fácil tomar el papel de malo viéndolo llorar totalmente destrozado después de traicionar su confianza invadiendo su mente para ver cosas de su pasado. Has hecho bien dejándolo ir.

-...

-Puede que Sai te haya dicho que Naruto ya se ha ido. Lo único que cogió de su apartamento fueron las fotos del equipo siete, lo demás lo dejó, hasta las llaves, que se quedaron en la puerta. En ella puso un letrero que dice 'Abandonado'.

El Uchiha dio un pequeño respingo y apretó el puño.

-antes de irse, visitó el monumento en memoria de los que han caído por Konoha, dejó las flores y se despidió de Jiraiya y el Tercero, no dijo 'Nos vemos' si no 'Adiós'. Cuando estábamos en las puertas de la aldea, me entregó esto.

Kakashi extendió si mano hacía el Uchiha, los ojos del menor se agrandaron de sorpresa al ver la bandana que tenía su ex maestro en la mano y sin pensarlo dos veces la cogió.

-Me dijo que me deshiciera del lazo importante e inexistente que lo unía con la bandana y la persona que se la había dado.

Hatake observaba a su exalumno con tristeza, sabía lo importante que era esa bandana para Uzumaki y Uchiha, simbolizaba su amistad, confianza, lealtad, hermandad, incluso los sentimientos que no eran capaz de revelarse.

Sasuke apretó con fuerza aquel preciado objeto. Cuando había regresado a la aldea y le vigilaban las veinticuatro horas, Naruto era el único que confiaba realmente en él, le había devuelto una razón para vivir mostrándole lo valioso que era para él.

Intercambiaron bandanas así cuando Sasuke viera la que le había dado Uzumaki supiera que no importaba lo difícil de la situación que pasara, podía contar con su apoyo siempre y así Naruto cuando la viera sabría que su amigo no lo traicionaría nunca, no volvería a abandonar la aldea y sobre todo que tenía a alguien a su lado. Pero esta no era la razón por la que Uchiha Sasuke temblaba ante el objeto.

-Mientras lleve esto conmigo no me rendiré ante la muerte y por muy oscuro que sea mi futuro será mi única razón para vivir...

Su voz fue casi imperceptible y aun así Kakashi lo había oído.

-Sasuke, esas palabras ¿fueron de Naruto?

Asintió con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Continuara...

☺...☻

Hola a tods lamento la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado el cap. intentaré actualizar en semana santa ya que tengo el cap. 10 escrito solo debo pasarlo al pc creo que es la mejor forma de disculparme por tanta demora. Muchas gracias por los review me animan un montón a escribir jeje.

_**aghata yami malfoyuchiha: **_hola me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando. Nos leemos. Chau.

_**angel of frienship: **_hola, siento mucho que hayas creído que había muerto mi fic pero ya lo he dicho no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y me encanta escribirlo aunque me cuesta mucho. Perdona por la demora espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo. Nos leemos chau.

_**Estherkyubi: **_hola. Jeje me alegro de que no sea el tipico fic mis esfuerzos dan sus frutos cuanto me alegro de ello T.T y encima te ha llegado que bien. Bueno ya te tengo agragada. Perdona por la tardanza pero el tiempo no es muy amigo mio. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. nos leemos. Chau.

_**MaYu: **_hola, que bien te guste, espero que también este cap. te haya gustado sigue leyéndolo por favor, cuídate, y muchas gracias por el review.

_**Seiji:**_ hola, me alegro que te guste el fic y perdona por la tardanza. Nos leemos, bye

_**yura: **_Hola, ya ta actualizado espero que te haya gustado y perdona mi lentitud en la actualización. Nos leemos, chau.

_**Jennita: **_hola, perdona soy una lenta intentaré actualizar más seguido, bueno me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Respecto a tu pregunta sobre si lo he subido en otra parte, no aun no lo he hecho. Bueno nos leemos. Bye.

_**Maat sacmis: **_hola, me encanta que te guste mi fic pero debes perdonar la lentitud de esta pobre semimarmota. Nos leemos, chau.

_**Amai ame: **_hola, aquí tienes la actualización espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos, chau.

_**Pauli-chan: **_hola, no llores T-T intentaré actualizar con más rapidez, nos leemos, chau.

_**Gaara-Uchiha: **_hola, que bien que te guste el fic espero que la demora no haya afectado en ello y siga siendo así jeje n.n perdona la demora. Nos leemos chau.

PD: aunque me amarres al pc soy una lenta escribiendo T-T

_**Kaori Kuni: **_hola. Que bien que te guste mi fic n0n, fyu menos mal pensaba que me había excedido con el angst. Me alegra de que no sea así. Perdona lo de las faltas ortográficas es algo que no puedo evitar (inner: y eso que el StarOffice corrige un montón, pero ya estoy tomando medidas al respecto). Estoy de acuerdo con lo de los emoticons, por ello dejé de usar los y he intentado hacer más descripciones, me cuesta pero queda mejor. He puesto más atención en esta ocasión y he puesto los signos bilaterales como deben ser. Jeje lo del Ooc me parece que hay un poco pero también he intentado arreglarlo. Parece que he causado mucho más odio del normal hacia Sakura n.nU (inner: yo también odio el reggeton por fin alguien que me comprende en ese tema T-T). me has dado una gran idea para el cap. final y de paso te doy gustito n.n (inner: que bien Ao-chan y Tak-chan han gustado mucho). No te preocupes haré la explicación de porque Naru no puede usar el chakra de Kyuubi pero tendrás que esperar un poco más para ello. Etto... lo del rate no me queda muy claro si pudieras explicármelo te lo agradecería es que la explicación viene en ingles y no me llevo muy bien con ese idioma ¬¬. muchas gracias por los consejos los tengo muy en cuenta n.n. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Nos leemos. Chau.

_**SerenityMoon01: **_Hola. Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero lo sigas leyendo y siga siendo de tu agrado, nos leemos, chau.

_**Sarlak: **_Hola! Gracias por los animos me vienen muy bien jeje n//n, bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap. intentaré actualizar pronto, nos leemos, chau.

_**JanniDeathX87Xx: **_hola. Que bien que te guste, bueno aquí ya tienes la actualización, nos leemos, chau.

_**katac: **_Hola. me alegra que te guste el fic y mis personajillos n.n. Bueno nos leemos, chau.


	10. Culpabilidad

Capitulo 10

**CULPABILIDAD**

_**Flash Back**_

Descansaba bajo un árbol esperando recuperar fuerzas, después de la pelea que había tenido con Itachi. Quería ir me de la aldea y había conseguido acercarme a la frontera que daba con el país de la hierva, hasta ahí todo iba bien, había conseguido vengarme y arrepentirme de ello, incluso ser más fuerte, mi problema tenía nombre y apellido y se arrastraba por el suelo, Uzumaki Naruto, me seguía desde el campo de batalla y eso ya estaba a más de 300 metros, había perdido mucha sangre después de que lo atravesara varias veces con Kusanagi.

No tenía muy claro porque me seguía, lo había traicionado e intentado matar pero él seguía insistiendo en llevarme devuelta, estaba harto de verlo así.

-Ya basta, Naruto.

Si mantenía su postura de seguir me sus heridas se podrían abrir en cualquier momento y eso sería su perdición.

-¿Basta de qué?

Su cabezonería no tenía limites y me frustraba la inconsciencia de sus actos.

-Deja de seguir me, ni siquiera eres capaz de caminar.

-No hace falta que lo digas, ya lo sé.

Me levanté con dificultad, también estaba herido no tanto como él, pero si seguía allí se infectarían y se volverían algo grave. Caminé lo más rápido que pude, cuanta más distancia hubiera entre los dos, menos probabilidades tenía de arrepentirme e irme con él.

Pude oír que se arrastraba, luego sus pasos y después el ruido que hizo al caer. Se quejó por lo bajo y eso me dio a entender que se habían abierto sus heridas.

-¡Oe, Sasuke! ¡¿Es qué me vas a dejar morir tan fácilmente?!

Dejé de caminar y presté atención a lo que me decía, sabía que sólo intentaba retenerme con eso y de todos modos no pude evitar quedarme. Nos separaban seis metros, en su estado era imposible que me alcanzara.

-¡¿No querías el Magenkyo Sharingan?!...cogh...cogh...

-No lo necesito, ya he completado mi venganza.

-Entonces ¡¿Por qué no vuelves a Konoha?!

No sabía que responder, aunque era consciente de porque no lo hacía, no podía decir que él era la razón.

-¡No te quedes callado! ¡Sasuke, nunca has planeado algo después de tu venganza! ¡vuelve!

Ese idiota me conocía a la perfección, sabía que si insistía más al final conseguiría convencerme. El ruido de las hojas secas traquear me indicó que se había levantado y caminaba hacía mi.

-Al principio puede que te miren raro y que te mantengan vigilado las 24 horas pero al cabo de unos días de...cogh...cogh dejarán de hacerlo y volverán a confiar en ti. Solo tienes que volver y todo será como antes, ya no es necesario que estés fuera de la aldea, eres muy fuerte, aunque me cueste admitirlo, solo un baka como tu puede dejarme en este estado.

Esa era la razón por la que no quería volver, si regresaba a la aldea todo lo que él había conseguido sería para mi, arrebataría sus oportunidades de ser Hokage, las personas que lo rodeaban y conseguiría que le odiaran igual que antes.

Nos distanciaban dos metros y para alejarlo de algún modo o por lo menos retenerlo, tuve que tratarlo mal.

-No sé que pueda estar pasando por tu cabeza y tampoco quiero saberlo. Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz.

-Sasuke...

-No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre. Metete esto en la cabeza, estoy harto de que me sigas, hace mucho dejé de considerar te mi mejor amigo.

Dejó de caminar y se quedó callado, había interpretado mis palabras del modo que yo quería. Emprendí mi camino de nuevo. Lo que había dicho era verdad, para mi por aquel entonces ya me gustaba Naruto, por eso dejé de considerar lo mi amigo.

-Eres idiota ¿verdad?. Si quiero decir tu nombre lo digo las veces que me dé la gana, Sasuke.

-Tú...

-Puede que no te lo haya dejado claro pero si no he dejado de buscarte en estos tres años en que me has intentado matar un par de veces, ¿acaso crees que solo porque ahora me lo vuelves a decir, lo voy ha hacer? Baka.

Me detuve al oírlo hablar, ese usuratonkashi no entendía nada, me devolví y lo levanté del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Tú idiota! ¡¿Es qué no lo entiendes?! No ganas nada siguiendo a alguien que no tiene una razón para seguir viviendo. Ponte en mi lugar por un momento o por lo menos toma por ejemplo esto. Como esas heridas no sanen bien, ya no podrás ser el Hokage ¿qué razón tendrías para vivir?

Estoy seguro que esa vez Naruto me respondió sin pensarlo siquiera un poco.

-Si eso pasara me bastaría el hecho de haberte llevado devuelta y me buscaría alguna razón para seguir viviendo.

Si no hubiera utilizado esas palabras, no habría vuelto a la villa, me había dado un motivo para vivir, si para él yo era tan importante, entonces solo viviría para él. Pero yo también era terco y pede que mis palabras no fueran las indicadas.

-¡Usuratonkashi! Si no eres un ninja no sirves para nada.

Y era verdad, para muchos en la villa solo era, incluso ahora es, un arma de último recurso. Si no era ninja, si ya no podía garantizar protección o economía, lo echarían de la aldea.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-'Tal vez eso haya influido en su decisión'

Ya era de noche, y en toda la tarde no había dejado de pensar en él.

Uchiha Sasuke no sabía porque se sentía así, esa mezcla tan extraña que le hacía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía respirar bien y que le molestaba en el estomago, le era muy familiar pero no recordaba con exactitud su significado.

Miró a su alrededor, como buscando la respuesta a aquello y puede que la haya encontrado, en la mesita de noche descansaban las dos bandanas más importantes para él, la que Uzumaki le regaló y la que había dado al rubio, cogió la primera con total delicadeza, como si fuera algo sumamente frágil.

-Naruto, me has dado a entender tantas cosas y no sé cuales son correctas. Cuando le entregaste a Kakashi nuestro lazo ¿Que tenías en mente?

Apretó con fuerza el objeto que estaba en sus manos.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a sentirme así, porque soy tu fuente de tristeza y es mi culpa todo por lo que has pasado... pero... pero... yo...

La voz del Uchiha comenzaba a quebrarse y sentía como la dificultad al respirar se hacía más grande.

-...Yo... ¿qué voy a hacer?... hice que tomaras la decisión de no volver nunca más... porque has...has encontrado...la felicidad al lado de alguien más...

Las lágrimas caían una a una en el frío metal del protector, su reflejo le parecía tan extraño había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que lloró.

-...Dándole mi bandana a Kakashi... ¿querías decir que no soy importante para ti?... si es así, no tengo ninguna razón para seguir, es la primera vez que me siento tan solo, no hay nadie que me esté fastidiando brindándome su mano y un futuro, ¿Acaso es esta la soledad que sentías?

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la partida del rubio. Iruka, no había terminado de desahogarse y tenía un humor de perros. Kakashi se iba a una misión ese día pero no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, sabía que su pareja podría ir en su ausencia a ver a su antiguo alumno, Sasuke.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que me quede?

-Completamente.

-Aun estoy a tiempo de pedir que otro me sustituya.

-No va a pasar nada, ve tranquilo.

-P-pero...

-Kakashi, no voy a ponerte los cuernos, ni nada de ese estilo, no haré nada malo.

Hatake suspiró, sabía que su pareja no iba a hacer nada de ese tipo pero si de otro, estaba seguro que Iruka les explicaría a todos lo de Naruto y tendría un mini ejercito para apalear al Uchiha.

-Esa no es la cuestión. Me preocupa que vayas a ver a Sasuke solo.

-Mira que tarde es, tienes que ir te cuídate, que lo pases bien en la misión.

-¿Eh?

Lo empujó hasta la salida, abrió la puerta, lo dejó fuera y la cerró. Hatake llamó varias veces a la puerta, sabía que si entraba, Iruka lo sacaba de una patada como mínimo, también que su pareja hacía eso porque tenía planeado algo. Se rindió y partió.

**-(0)-SN-(0)- **

Su vista estaba fija en la nada, en esos cuatro días no había conciliado el sueño, tenía unas ojeras marcadas y parecía más delgado, puede que esa fuera la consecuencia de no comer en tanto tiempo.

No tenía ganas de nada, no quería estar allí, no quería ver a nadie, sin embargo, había ido por inercia y debía ver a esos estúpidos ninjas que tenían puestas sus esperanzas en el futuro, en algo que creía haber perdido.

No tenía ninguna razón para seguir y por algún motivo continuaba viviendo, le temía a la muerte aunque hubiera estado tan cerca de ella tantas veces.

Llamarón a la puerta, pero ignoró el sonido. Insistieron por varios minutos, harto del ruido, decidió hacer pasar a la persona que molestaba su tranquilo silencio.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dando pasó a un hombre de tez morena.

-Buenas días, Sasuke.

Asintió con la cabeza, se había planteado la posibilidad de que su ex profesor lo visitara, no, estaba seguro de que lo haría, de todas las personas que lo reprenderían él era al único que no podía responder con mentiras o de mala manera. En esos días había pensado una manera de evitar cualquiera de sus preguntas pero teniéndolo en frente no recordaba ninguna.

-Sabes porque estoy aquí ¿no?.

-...- volvió a asentir.

-Lo que has hecho es imperdonable. De todas las veces que lo has tratado mal, esta ha sido la peor. Nunca había visto llorar a Naruto de esa forma tan amarga.

A medida que regañaba a Sasuke, se iba acercando a él, que estaba parado al lado de una ventana, mirando hacía el suelo y prestando atención a Umino.

-Tardó casi una hora en calmar se, en aceptar la 'realidad' que le diste. Lo humillaste de la forma más cruel posible, pidiéndole que confiara en ti, diciendo que podía contarte ese oscuro suceso y que no le juzgarías. Toda esa supuesta amabilidad para demostrar tu poca credibilidad usurpando sus recuerdos, juzgando sus gustos y su existencia como Jinchuuriki, tratándolo con repugnancia. Lo peor de todo es...

Se encontraba frente al Uchiha, que seguía sin mirarlo a la cara, esto molestaba aun más a Iruka, jaló a Sasuke y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo dejó aturdido y provocó su caída.

-¡Lo peor de todo es que Naruto no te culpa!

Esas palabras sorprendieron al Uchiha, él que estaba en el suelo se tocaba la zona afectada y por primera vez miró a Iruka a los ojos.

-Ni siquiera te odia después de todo lo que hiciste, cuando lloraba de lo único que se quejaba era de ser un Jinchuuriki, preguntaba que había hecho mal una y otra vez y sobre todo eso se llamó egoísta por querer ser feliz, él que siempre piensa en los demás antes que en si mismo.

Sasuke se levantó enojado, con el ceño fruncido y agarró a Iruka de la camisa con las dos manos.

-No es verdad, Naruto me odia, le entregó la bandana a Kakashi. Es imposible que se crea egoísta porque él nunca diría ese tipo de palabras. La persona de la que hablas no es Naruto.

-No te basta con un golpe.

-¿Qué?

Umino le dio un fuerte cabezazo al Uchiha, y este lo soltó.

-Ni siquiera llevas el protector que te regaló, nunca te lo pones ¿cómo querías que se quedara con el tuyo? Se la entregó a Kakashi para que no hubiera nada que te atara a él, le dijo ' deshaz te de este lazo importante e inexistente que me une a la persona que me la dio, si me la quedo seguiré fastidiando su existencia, si la tiene él su significado no tendrá importancia y podré abandonar cuando quiera'. No sé que quería decir, sin embargo no me gustan esas palabras. No parecen suyas al igual que las otras pero es Naruto, exactamente en lo que le obligaste a convertirse.

Iruka seguía hablando pero el Uchiha ya no lo escuchaba, se había metido en sus pensamientos, recordaba el día que le regaló a su amigo la bandana y viceversa.

_**Flash Back**_

Estábamos en el hospital, llevábamos tres días ingresados y nos habían separado, su estado era mucho peor que el mío y aun así le prestaban menos atención. Yo seguía pensando si mi decisión de volver había sido la correcta.

No lo había visto desde que aquello y estaba preocupado. Quería verlo y no podía, no solo no me dejaban salir de allí sino también mis heridas, no me dejaban mover.

Sakura me había visitado y me dijo que él estaba en buen estado, a pesar de lo grave, pero que ningún medico a parte de Tsunade y Shizune lo atendían, los demás no le daban importancia.

Llamarón a la puerta y no le di importancia, seguí metido en mis pensamientos mirando las estrellas, pero un objeto frío me golpeó, lo cogí y miré a mi agresor. Naruto estaba apoyado en la puerta, sosteniéndose un costado, pálido, con ojeras y su estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción. Intenté parame para encararlo pero me detuvo.

-No te lo recomiendo, es bastante doloroso, los heridos deben permanecer en reposo, jeje.

-Usuratonkashi ¿a qué has venido?

-Está claro que a entregarte eso.

-No la quiero, para mi no significa nada.

Estuvimos en silencio, mientras él se acercaba hasta mi camilla.

-Para mi sí y si no la quieres devuélvela.

-No

-Has dicho que...

-Dime ¿Qué es?

-No lo puedo explicar con palabras.

Miré el protector, tenía una grieta atravesando el símbolo de la aldea. No me traía muy buenos recuerdos.

-Que dátela

-¿De verdad?

Asentí. Él la cogió con cuidad, se sentó en la camilla y buscó en su ropa, luego me extendió su mano entregándome su bandana.

-No ha dejado de ser importante para mi, es por eso quiero que te la quedes, lo que intento decir con esto es que puedes contar conmigo siempre que me necesites.

La cogí con cuidado, un regalo de Naruto era algo inesperado y menos con tal significado.

-¿Por qué confías en mi?

-Porque eres el baka de Sasuke y también por darme tu bandana, gracias a ti, mientras lleve esto conmigo no me rendiré ante la muerte y por muy oscuro que sea mi futuro, será mi única razón para vivir.

-Usuratonkashi.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Iruka se percató de que Sasuke lo ignoraba y dejó de hablar para prestar atención a su exalumno que había llevado una mano a su cara mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo de rodillas y hablaba más para si que para Umino.

-Aunque esa sea la realidad y las palabras que salieron de su boca fueran esas, no quiero aceptar el hecho de que Naruto haya cambiado, el miraba hacia el futuro y no aceptaba la muerte tan fácilmente.

Extendió sus manos al frente y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia a Iruka.

-Quería darle lo que tanto le ha negado la aldea y para ello era necesario que se marchara de tal modo que no quisiera volver nunca más. Soy consciente del daño que le he causado y ver lo llorar me hizo dudar por un momento. Él ha encontrado fuera de la aldea personas que le brindan el cariño que no ha recibido, ellos podrán darle un futuro en el que será feliz.

Las lágrimas que habían invadido sus ojos fueron cayendo una a una.

-Por favor Iruka-sensei no interfieras, he sido muy duro tratándolo de ese modo, lo sé, pero después de ver lo que vivió no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Ahora que se ha ido sin ninguna atadura podrá empezar de nuevo y encontrará a una persona que lo valorará de verdad. Por favor no me hagas dudar de nuevo, quiero que encuentre a quien le hará feliz, piensa en el futuro de Naruto.

-Lo que me pides es imposible y te diré porque, aunque ya lo deberías saber, para Naruto solo existe una persona por la que daría todo y a luchado tantas veces por esta aldea que sería incapaz de odiar a sus habitantes. Si crees que éste no es su lugar es porque no lo quieres tanto como dices.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Entonces ¿por qué dejas que se vaya de la aldea? Ya sabes lo que siente hacia ti, correspondes sus sentimientos, déjate de idioteces y hazlo feliz a tu lado de una vez.

-No puedo hacerlo, nunca sería capaz de expresarle mis sentimientos con claridad, él estaría siempre dudando sobre si es cierto o no lo que siento y no se sentiría a gusto conmigo. Te lo he pedido antes, por favor no interfieras en esto Iruka-sensei. Ya es baste difícil abandonar lo que me queda.

Comprendía a Sasuke perfectamente, ambos querían lo mismo para Naruto pero de un modo distinto, por su parte solo quería verlo feliz con lo que tanto deseaba, sin embargo, el Uchiha deseaba que el rubio encontrara la persona ideal para su futuro, abandonar la propia felicidad por el bien de otro. El mismo error que Uzumaki había cometido antaño.

Volvió a mirar a Sasuke, no había cambiado su postura, seguía en el suelo haciendo una reverencia. Era la primera vez que le veía en tal estado y esperaba que fuera la ultima. No podía aceptar lo que le acababa de pedir, era necesario interferir para que todo saliera bien, pero también debía considerar como se sentía su exalumno.

-Piénsalo mejor, si cometes un solo error, por mínimo que se, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

Abandonó la habitación, la verdad era que no había nada que pudiera hacer por ellos, sólo observar desde lejos como se autodestruían poco a poco.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Se incorporó al poco tiempo, mirando a la nada y hablando para si mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

-Después de lo que le he hecho y el muy idiota ni siquiera me odia.

Continuara...

hola a tods, siento mucho no haber subido el cap. en semana santa como había dicho pero no conté con el factor 'Padres' que revisan todo el tiempo lo que estoy haciendo n.nU. Muchas gracias por los reviews y a esperar los dos últimos caps.

Por cierto mis hermanas han hecho un fan art del cap. 5 si lo desean se los puedo enviar, solo deben dejarme el correo.

**Blu3 FaY: **hola!! no te preocupes por el review del cap. anterior lo importante es que lo leíste y te gusto n.n. Ojalá este cap. también te haya gustado. Cuídate. Bye.

**Lady Sesshoumaru: **hola!! no te deprimas T.T por culpa del Uchiha. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. cuídate. Bye.

**Header: **hola!! aquí tienes la actualización y espero que te haya gustado. Nos leemos. Bye.

**Yura: **hola!! bueno aquí tienes la actualización un poco más rápida de lo normal pero espero que te haya gustado el cap. cuídate bye.

PD: a mi también me ha pasado lo de ver la actualización de un fic y celebrarlo mientras todos me miran como bicho raro n.nU.

**Jennita: **hola!! perdona se suponía que subiría el cap. en semana santa y me he pasado dos días u.u (inner: Lo sé imperdonable) y encima me ha salido más corto T.T (inner: bueno el cap. que sigue será muchisimo más largo eso seguro). Espero que te haya gustado el cap. nos leemos. Bye.

**Maat sacmis: **hola!! que bien que te guste mi fic >o

**Amai ame: **hola!! lo siento pero te tendré que dejar con la incertidumbre para que sigas leyendo, solo te puedo decir que intentaré no hacerlos sufrir más je. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap. nos leemos. Bye.

**Luna-neko: **hola! Bueno no maté ni mataré creo, al baka de Sasuke, pero le he hecho sufrir un poquito. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. nos leemos chau.

**Angel of friendship: **hola!! la verdad es que soy yo la que debe agradecerte que leas mi fic y encima me dejes un review muchas gracias. me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. y espero que este también lo haga. Ojalá te haya ido bien en el examen ya me contarás. Nos leemos y cuídate.

**GabyKoIshi: **hola!! gracias a ti por leer. Espero te haya gustado también este cap. nos leemos bye.

**Mireya Humbolt: **hola! Que bien que te haya gustado el cap. Espero te haya gustado también este y no llores T.T. Nos leemos chau.

**Sarlak: **hola!! jeje que bien que te guste el fic espero que este cap también, nos leemos chau.

**Hemostasis: **hola! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado nos leemos chau.


	11. Quisiera

Capitulo 11

**QUISIERA...**

-Hoy hace más frío del normal.

Había olvidado lo frío que era el país del rayo y es que todo parece tan gris y aburrido aquí que no puedo evitar sentirme triste. Desde que regresé de Konoha, hace dos días, todo me parece igual y no dejo de pensar en lo amarga que que llega a ser la realidad.

-Me encantaría poder olvidar y empezar de nuevo. Tener una vida sin falsedades, sin desilusiones, sin fingir alegría y sobretodo...

Me quedé callado, pedía algo imposible y hablar de estas cosas con alguien que no sea Iruka-sensei es raro.

-¿Sin él? - asentí – No está bien que pienses ese tipo de cosas, Naru. Olvidarlo todo sería muy triste, no hay futuro sin pasado. Nunca podrías volver a empezar.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Acaso no sería fantástico poder olvidar el dolor?

-Naru...

Aoi-san se acercó a mi, me atrajo a su pecho, me abrazó y me acarició el cabello. Se supone que estoy aquí para protegerlo y no al reves.

-¿Quieres llorar?

-No.

Correspondí su abrazo, está tan calentito que me gustaría quedarme así más tiempo, me trae buenos recuerdos.

-¿Puedo quedarme así un poco más?

-Claro, mientras Taki no lo mal interprete no hay problema.

-Gracias.

Es raro, todo lo que ha pasado y sigo confiando en las personas.

-¿Estás seguro de que tomaste una buena decisión?

-No había otra, es preferible la realidad a la crueldad de un cuento de hadas.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Han pasado varias horas desde que Aoi-san se fue a una reunión con Soichiro-san. Me he quedado solo y mi habitación parece más grande y vacía de lo normal. No puedo salir porque está nevando.

"Mocoso, tienes visita"

-¿Qué?

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando dos kunais rozaron mi brazo izquierdo.

Abrí la puerta de inmediato con la intención de contraatacar, pero al ver a mi atacante perdí las ganas de luchar.

-Sai...

Estaba parado en el tejado del frente, mirándome.

-yo Naruto.

-¿Cómo que 'yo'? ¿Cuando vas ha aprender a saludar como una persona normal?

-¿Acaso no se dice así?

-Olvídalo.

Le hice pasar para que nadie lo viera, le pasé una toalla para que se secara antes de que cogiera un resfriado. No me había fijado en lo cambiado que está, han pasado casi cuatro años desde la última vez que le vi.

-¡Ah! Felicidades por tu boda.

-Gracias, aunque es una lastima que no pudieras ir.

-Hmm.¿ Qué tal te van las cosas con Sakura-chan?

-Bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que él habló.

-Naruto has cambiado, ya no tienes ese aire infantil que te rodeaba.

-Eso es porque dejé de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo.

-No me refiero a lo que te pasó con esas personas.

Sai lo sabía ¿por qué? Se supone que solo lo deberían saber en la aldea Sasuke, Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei.

¿Es que ese idiota no me podía guardar el secreto?

-Es decir, ya no pareces alegre, no hay un brillo en tu mirada y da la sensación de que estuvieras muerto.

-Puede que lo esté, incluso preferiría estar lo, pero no puedo tenerlo todo.

Me miró sorprendido, incapaz de creer lo que había oído.

-A eso me refiero, palabras que el Naruto que conocí nunca diría. Cuando te vi llegar a la aldea hace seis días, aun quedaba un trozo de ti, te seguí y sin querer escuché la conversación que mantuviste con Sasuke. Tuve la intención de interferir pero me pareció mejor que aclararan las cosas de una vez por todas. Me equivoqué y quisiera que me perdonaras.

-Idiota, no hay nada por lo que debas disculparte.

Negó con la cabeza, me cogió las manos y me miró con tristeza.

-Naruto, lo siento, has pasado por muchas cosas tu solo y la única vez que he tenido la oportunidad de ayudar no hice nada. Es mi culpa que ahora estés sumido en la oscuridad y hayas dejado de ser el de siempre.

No esperaba ese tipo de palabras de Sai, me alegro de que ahora se pueda expresar con naturalidad.

-No digas estupideces, que haya cambiado no es culpa tuya.

-Pero...

-Es normal que me vea triste y con pocas ganas de seguir vivo pero quién no lo estaría con todas las cosas que me han pasado, han abusado de mi varios feudales, me han exiliado de la aldea después de ser rechazado por la única persona que he llegado a querer. Pronto seré el de siempre, solo deja que me recupere es algo que puedo superar con un poco de tiempo.

Lo jalé hacia mi y lo abracé, la única persona aparte de Iruka-sensei que se ha preocupado por mi de verdad es el ya no insensible Sai, cuanto me alegro de tenerlo como amigo.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Sai.

-Esto tampoco lo hiera hecho el otro Naruto.

-Lo sé.

Después de eso hablamos por casi dos horas seguidas y me di cuenta de todas las cosas que me he perdido.

-Naruto ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Hm

-¿No te sientes incomodo viviendo con una persona igual a Sasuke?

-Es complicado de explicar, es cierto que físicamente son casi iguales pero tienen personalidades muy distintas, a diferencia de Sasuke, Aoi-san es muy positivo y explosivo en cambio Sasuke es calculador y negativo. Supongo que es difícil pero intento no darle muchas vueltas al asunto ya es suficiente con lo que tengo en la cabeza para ponerme a pensar en más.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Sai habló.

-Naruto, volverás ala aldea ¿verdad?

Bajé la mirada y negué con la cabeza.

-Me quedaré aquí durante dos meses y luego me iré a otro lugar, puede incluso que me vaya a recorrer el mundo.

-Entiendo – se colocó la capucha y se puso la mascara de ambu- Es hora de que me vaya.

-Cuídate.

-Lo haré.-abrió la puerta y se giró para hablarme- Estoy seguro de que volverás porque él no tardará mucho en recapacitar.

Después de eso y antes de que pudiera hablar, se marchó. Me sorprende la seguridad de sus palabras, aun sabiendo que no va a pasar algo semejante, para Sasuke solo soy un Jinchuuriki, él mismo lo dijo. Además el único sentimiento que experimenta al verme es asco.

Me acerqué a la puerta y miré al exterior, seguía nevando, todo estaba cubierto por un manto blanco, y las huellas de Sai estaban desapareciendo, por un momento tuve la sensación de que no le volvería a ver, ni a él ni a los demás,y quise alcanzarlo para despedirme pero mis piernas no se movieron ni un milímetro.

-Kyuubi, si tuviera la oportunidad, no interfieras. Al fin y al cabo no tardarán en olvidarme.

Cerré la puerta y me giré. Aoi-san y Soichiro-san no tardarán en volver.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Había ido al apartamento del rubio pero ya no podía entrar. Los aldeanos habían tirado las cosas de Uzumaki y ahora otras personas vivían en él.

Tan solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto puso en la puerta el cartel de abandonado.

-Intentan aparentar que nunca estuvo aquí.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y miró a su alrededor, desde allí podía ver toda Konoha aunque solo prestaba atención a un punto concreto, el edificio en que habitó el rubio.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo y cogió la bandana que su amigo le había dado años atrás. Cerró los ojos para calmar se mientras el viento mecía su cabello, y es que mientras conservara el regalo del Uzumaki no se sentiría tan solo.

Todos, en el transcurso de estas semanas habían ido a reprenderlo a decirle lo poco que quería a Naruto, y el daño que le causaba echándolo de la aldea, ya que esto era lo único que sabían de la conversación. Estaba harto de que le repitieran lo mismo una y otra vez, solo Iruka tenía el derecho de reprenderlo, pero ¿los demás? ¿qué sabían ellos? Nada, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que realmente ocurría.

De este modo pasaron los días y pronto sería un mes. Un mes que le parecía todo un año.

Miraba al exterior desde su despacho, la lluvia era fuerte y daba la sensación de que todo fuera gris. Era tarde y debía ir a casa, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo al fin y al cabo nadie lo esperaba allí.

Cuando salió, las calles estaban vacías y no había ni una sola tienda abierta, parecía que le tuvieran miedo al agua.

Hizo el recorrido de siempre a paso lento, fijándose en cada detalle a su alrededor, todos lados menos el suelo. Tropezó con una caja y al intentar mantener el equilibrio soltó el paraguas, que se llevó el viento, de la caja salió una bola de pelos negra que se acercó al Uchiha. Al tomarlo por sorpresa dio un paso atrás, el suelo estaba resbaladizo y cayó.

Estuvo casi un minuto tirado quejándose del dolor, cuando dejó de maldecir se sentó, en frente tenía un gatito de ojos azules, que tiritaba.

Por un momento dudó en que hacer, al final cogió al gatito y echó a correr directo a casa.

Una vez allí, se metió a la ducha antes de coger un resfriado, tardó unos diez minutos cuando salió vestido y con un secador en la mano.

Hizo una cama provisional para el gatito pero este pasó de ella y se acostó al lado del Uchiha, por un momento le recordó al Uzumaki llevándole la contraria.

Miró la bola de pelos que tenía encima de la cobija, ya no tiritaba, en cambio daba calor.

Era raro ver animales abandonados en la aldea, claro que teniendo en cuenta que era un gato negro y las personas allí eran muy superficiales, que estuviera tirado en una caja era lo más 'normal'.

Ahora entendía porque se parecía al rubio, y es que ambos eran marginados por la sociedad y abandonados.

-No comprendo como pueden existir personas capaces de abandonar un ser indefenso y/o resistirse a un animal con cara de idiota.

Una idea cruzo por su mente, la solución de sus problemas y todo gracias a la ahora proclamada mascota Uchiha.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Ya ha pasado poco más del mes y aun no sé a dónde ir, pensaba recorrer el mundo como hizo ero-sennin pero sería muy aburrido si voy solo.

-Con esto concluye la reunión-

-¡!

Había olvidado que acompañaba a Aoi-san a una reunión con otros feudales, que por desgracia conozco más de lo que debería.

Mi deber es escoltarlo cuando Soichiro-san no puede hacerlo. La verdad es que si le hubieran atacado no me habría dado cuenta, estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos intentando no recordar nada desagradable viendo la cara de alguno de esos bastardos, que dejé de prestar atención desde que llegamos.

Nos íbamos a ir pero los gemelos se nos acercaron, estuvieron hablando con Aoi-san un buen rato, aunque parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría y les gritaría algo. Al final lo hizo pero ellos le ignoraron totalmente y se me acercaron, el mayor se hizo detrás de mi

rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, el menor puso una de sus piernas entre las mías acercó su boca a mi oído izquierdo, hablando en susurros mientras su mano derecha bajaba hasta mi entrepierna y con la otra subía la camisa de rejilla.

-Hemos oído que te han expulsado de tu aldea y nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotros para recordar viejos tiempos. Desde aquellos días no hemos encontrado a nadie tan bueno como tu. Te daremos lo que quieras ¿qué dices?.

Por segunda vez en mi vida tuve un gran autocontrol, quité las manos de ambos, les respondí y me despedí con una sonrisa, aguantando las ganas de acabar con sus vidas, ni siquiera me inmute en ocultar mi aura acecina.

-Es una oferta tentadora pero en estos momentos estoy al servicio de alguien, si me disculpan.

Me fui de allí con Aoi-san lo más rápido posible antes de que acabara mi autocontrol.

No faltaba mucho para llegar al palacio de Aoi-san, y aun no se me había quitado las ganas de matar a alguien.

Al llegar lo dejé con Soichiro-san, de éste modo yo podría ir solo al bosque a des estresarme.

Una vez allí estuve entrenando con algunos bushin, el tiempo pasó muy rápido y sin darme cuenta ya era de noche.

Estaba agotado y tenía la sensación que alguien me estaba observando desde hace algunos minutos. Por un momento sentí el chakra de Sasuke, pero estaba equivocado solo era mi imaginación.

Comenzó a nevar, me quede quieto mirando al cielo, viendo como caía la nieve, era muy bonito y daba una sensación agradable cuando los copos tocaban mi piel. De nuevo sentí que alguien me observaba, me giré y no había nadie. Es muy raro que cometa el mismo error dos veces.

Recogí las armas que había lanzado antes, me puse el abrigo y me dispuse a caminar en dirección al palacio de Aoi-san, sin embargo, un ruido que provenía de atrás llamó mi atención.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Nadie respondió, otra vez escuché el ruido, venía de los arbustos, me acerqué con precaución a ellos y allí había un gatito negro con casi la mitad del cuerpo cubierto de nieve tiritando de frío.

-Así que eras tu el que me observaba.

Lo cogí con cuidado y le quité la nieve, el pobre estaba empapado. Tenía unos ojos azules preciosos. No intentó escapar de mi, por el contrario se quedó quieto mientras lo envolvía con mi bufanda.

-Así estarás calentito.

Me fui de allí con él rápido, ya que cada vez nevaba con más fuerza y como no estuviera pronto en mi habitación Aoi-san me reprendería de nuevo.

Cuando llegué Aoi-san estaba recostado en el futon en mi habitación y nada más verme me dio un capón.

-Naruto me tenías preocupado ¿dónde estabas?

No alcé la cabeza porque en éste tipo de situaciones se parece mucho a Sasuke.

-Se me paso el tiempo mientras entrenaba en el bosque, perdona.

-Está bien, la próxima vez que vayas a entrenar avísame.

-De acuerdo.

-Por otro lado ¿qué llevas ahí?

Desenvolví al gato y lo mostré a Aoi-san.

-Estaba cubierto de nieve en los arbustos, tiritaba, no pude dejarlo allí, si no te importa me gustaría quedarme lo.

-Está empapado -hizo una pausa y me miró de arriba a abajo – Igual que tú, puedes quedarte lo si te das un baño ahora.

-Que bien, ¿has oído eso Tama? Debemos darnos un baño para que te quedes.

Salió de la habitación diciendo que volvería más tarde para que habláramos. Fui al baño con Tama, cuando me quité la ropa no dejaba que lo cogiera, al final lo pude atrapar y meterme con él a la tina.

-Te han abandonado por tu color ¿verdad?

Puso sus patitas delanteras en mi pecho con suavidad.

-Ya veo , a mi también, después de tanto tiempo la primera persona que creí que realmente me había reconocido, la persona que más quería...no, la persona que más quiero me dio la espalda y me abandono... je, ni siquiera puedo culparlo u odiarlo por ello...es triste estar solo-dattebayo

Fue suficiente con reprimirme el día de hoy. Empezaron a escocer me los ojos y a acumularse lágrimas, que con un par de segundos comenzaron a caer, patético, se supone que no debería llorar.

-Hoy no ha sido un buen día, volví a ver a esos bastardos de hace tres años y por si fuera poco sentí el chakra de ese idiota engreído, por un momento tuve la esperanza de que había venido a llevarme devuelta con él aunque solo fuera en plan de amigos, pero eso nunca pasará porque a diferencia de mi él si me odia, solo porque no soy como los demás.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando que al abrirlos pueda despertar de esta pesadilla a la que llamo vida.

-Lo peor de todo es que cada vez que miro a Aoi-san o que pienso en Sasuke, recuerdo la forma en que me miró la ultima vez que nos vimos, una mirada gélida, una mirada que no había vuelto a ver en años, era igual a la de los demás aldeanos.

Después de aquello sentí algo húmedo y carrasposo en mi rostro, Tama estaba lamiendo me el camino que recorrían mis lágrimas.

-Eres el gato más raro que he visto en mi toda vida.

Terminamos de bañarnos y antes de ir a la habitación estoy seguro de haber escuchado la voz de Sasuke, pero solo fue mi imaginación.

Poco después de que entráramos en mi habitación vi a Tama un poco raro, lo cogí y vi un rastro de sangre en su naricita, agarré el botiquín y saqué un trozo de algodón.

-Perdona, me excedí con el agua caliente.

Al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron Aoi-san y Soichiro-san con la comida.

-Aquí tiene, Uzumaki-san.

-Gracias.

-Y esto es para el gatito.

Puso la comida de Tama en el suelo, él la miró, la olió y luego la tiró, se me acercó y me miró de tal forma que no pude negarme a darle un poco.

-Oye tú, no puedes tirar lo que te dan y mucho menos quitarle comida a mi Naru.

-Aoi-san, tal vez esté acostumbrado a comida de humanos al fin y al cabo es un gato callejero.

Estuvimos hablando hasta altas horas de la mañana, en ese tiempo Aoi-san no dejó de regañar a Tama y él no dejó de aruñarlo y despeinarlo cada vez que se me acercaba. Soichiro-san no dejaba de decir que era muy raro ver un gato tan pequeño en invierno, que lo normal era que nacieran en primavera y más un gato negro en el país del rayo.

Cuando salieron de la habitación pensé que me estaba comportando con ellos de un modo distinto al habitual, con este y otros pensamientos rondando por mi cabeza me fui quedando dormido con Tama a mi lado, no sé porque pero su calor me resulta tan familiar, me gustaría recordar de quién.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

En estas semanas he tomado la decisión de lo que pienso hacer una vez me vaya de aquí.

Mañana harán dos meses y con lo que he trabajado protegiendo a Aoi-san y en alguna que otra misión de rango B, he conseguido el dinero que les debía por haberme cuidado cuando estuve herido.

Ya he organizado mis cosas para el viaje, también las de Tama, solo debemos esperar hasta mañana y disfrutar éste último día con Aoi-san y Soichiro-san.

-Naru ¿estás seguro? No hace falta que te vayas, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Estoy seguro, he tomado una decisión y no me voy a echar atrás.

-Podrías esperar a que se te pase el resfriado, aun tienes fiebre, no puedes viajar en ese estado.

-Para mañana estaré bien.

-mmm...¿Por qué no esperas hasta la primavera? Estamos en pleno invierno y...

-Sora, deja ya de molestar a Uzumaki-san, abrázalo, bésalo, pégate a él hasta mañana si quieres pero deja ya de insistir, solo conseguirás que tenga más ganas de irse.

-Moo, Taki, sabes que no puedo hacer nada de eso porque ese gato no deja que me acerque a él.

Ellos seguían hablando pero deje de escucharlos, miré a Tama y le hice una señal para que viniera a mis piernas, cuando llegó lo empecé a acariciar y no dejaba de ronronear, a decir verdad me parece que su comportamiento no es el de un gato normal pero me agrada que sea así porque me da la sensación de que es una persona.

El día pasó más lento de lo que esperaba y sobre todo más frío, no dejó de caer nieve en ningún momento.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

-Es la hora, Aoi-san, Soichiro-san hasta la próxima.

Después de despedirme de ellos y emprender camino, tuve la misma sensación que con Sai. No puedo dejar de pensar que no los volveré a ver otra vez.

Me senté a descansar, llevábamos varias horas caminando, me había subido la fiebre, estaba hambriento y agotado.

Saqué un poco de comida solo para mi ya que Tama estaba dormido envuelto en una de mis bufandas. Lo acomodé en mis piernas para que siguiera durmiendo tranquilo y también para poder comer cómodo.

Mientras descansaba analicé mi situación, había salido del palacio de Aoi-san sin tomar un rumbo fijo y al cabo de unas horas tuve la sensación de que alguien me seguía, supuse que fue una equivocación a causa de la fiebre pero desafortunadamente no lo fue.

Puse mi mochila a un lado y encima dejé a Tama, se de verdad me seguían ese era el mejor momento para atacarme, escuché un ruido cerca de un árbol, para verificar de que no fueran enemigos y de que era algún animal lancé unos cuantos kunai.

No tardo en salir de allí mi atacante, que para mi sorpresa era un ambu y por el símbolo que tenía no había duda de que pertenecía a Konoha.

Aprovechó mi momento de distracción para atacar y tuve la suerte de reaccionar a tiempo, so no haberlo hecho habría muerto, sin embargo otro ambu apareció y me atacó por la espalda, tuve que moverme con rapidez para evitar que fuera una herida crítica, ya que al tener su compañero delante no pude esquivar el ataque por completo.

Atravesó con su katana la zona más cercana de mi hombro izquierdo dejándolo inmóvil y también hirió a su compañero debido a la fuerza que ejerció el ambu con mascara de ave.

El ambu con mascara de oso lo regañó por haber fallado, cuando su compañero reaccionó y sacó la espada, aproveché para escapar, si seguíamos en ese sitio podríamos involucrar a Tama y no quiero que le pase nada.

No conocía muy bien la zona y sin querer llegué a un acantilado, intenté irme pero fue muy tarde los dos ambu ya me habían alcanzado.

No tuve otra opción más que luchar en desventaja numérica y defenderme solo con taijutsu porque sin mi brazo izquierdo no podía utilizar genjutsu o ninjutsu.

Cuando empezamos a luchar me di cuenta de la cantidad de cualidades que había perdido, muchos de los ataques que hacían eran muy simples y fáciles de esquivar o bloquear, sin embargo, en la condición física que me encontraba tardaba en reaccionar y me afectaba casi un tercio del ataque, por ello ya tenía alguna costilla rota, había recibido muchos golpes y tenía más de un corte en el cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos minutos empecé a marearme por la perdida de sangre y dejé de prestar atención en donde pisaba aunque hubiera aguanieve y pudiera resbalar en cualquier momento.

Aparte de esto no me sentía bien porque no dejaba de subirme la fiebre, la situación no me favorecía en nada y tuve que hacer algo que iba en contra de mis principios.

El ambu con mascara de oso, estaba herido y sus movimientos eran mucho peor que los míos por lo que me centré en derribarle a él primero.

Me costó conseguir mi objetivo pero al final lo logré. Aproveché el momento de confusión de su compañero para escapar, ir por Tama y huir pero vi a mi mascota cerca de los árboles y me sorprendí de tal manera que cometí un error muy tonto...resbalé.

El ambu salió de su confusión y aprovechó la ocasión para lanzarme al vació.

No me puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, muchas veces pensé que moriría a manos de una persona que me superara en fuerza y habilidad, que daría lo mejor de mi sin cometer ningún fallo.

Nunca me planteé la idea de que mi enemigo fuera de Konoha ni que ganara con tanta facilidad.

Que desilusión,pensé que era más fuerte...

Creía que no necesitaba a Kyuubi...

Pero sin él no sirvo para nada...

Sasuke tenía razón, solo soy un miserable error de ninja...

Tengo la oportunidad de evitar ni caída pero es mejor acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Ahora entiendo con exactitud lo que dijo Haku aquella, lo que más duele es saber que a uno no le necesita nadie, no tener sueños y existir por existir...para comprenderlo tuve que pasar por todo ello, si existiera algo aun más cruel que esto no quisiera experimentarlo...

Todo parece ir más lento, como si el tiempo se detuviera por momentos, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de la caída, se siente tan bien.

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí así, creo que había olvidado lo que era estar alegre.

Espero que Tama encuentre a alguien que lo cuide, de verdad que lamento dejarle solo pero es un gato inteligente y estoy seguro que sabrá apañárselas.

Un grito de dolor interrumpió mis pensamientos, abrí los ojos como acto reflejo y miré hacia el borde del acantilado. Había alguien que se estaba asomando.

Lo que vi me dejó perplejo y lo atribuí a la fiebre y a la perdida de sangre. Nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver y aunque sea producto de mi imaginación, parece muy real y juraría que está diciendo algo pero lo logro entender que es. Mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar y espero que está vez sea para siempre.

Gracias por venir, me has dado el gusto de volver a verte aunque solo seas una ilusión. Si fueras el de verdad, entonces ya lo sabrías porque...

-¡NARUTO!

Es muy tarde, Sasuke.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Después de recoger a Tama tuve una idea y era la de buscar a Naruto y utilizar un henge para tomar la apariencia de una gato, conociéndolo sería incapaz de resistirse a quedarse con un animal abandonado, de este modo podría estar con él sin importar la situación.

Había dejado mi mascota a cargo de un bushin al igual que hice con mi puesto de Hokage, así podría llevar a cabo mi plan sin ningún problema.

Me faltaba poco para llegar hasta el palacio de ese feudal, solo debía salir del bosque, sin embargo un ruido llamó mi atención y sin ser muy consiente de ello me dirigí hasta el lugar del que provenía.

Me sorprendí y a la vez me sentí muy feliz de verlo allí. Aparentemente Naruto estaba practicando pero me daba la sensación de que se estuviera desahogando con sus bushin. Parecía bastante cansado, probablemente ha estado aquí durante todo el día, lo más seguro es que haya perdido la noción del tiempo como siempre.

Por un momento quise dejarme llevar por mis impulsos e ir hasta donde se encontraba y decirle todo lo que pienso realmente pero ese no es mi estilo y prefiero poner en marcha mi plan.

Cuando se deshizo del último bushin siguió en alerta, tal vez se haya dado cuenta de mi presencia por lo que debo tener cuidado y ser lo más sigiloso posible, al fin y al cabo Naruto no es un ninja cualquiera.

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado observando la tranquilidad de su rostro al ver caer la nieve, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que le vi en una situación así.

De repente se giró hacia el lado en que me encontraba y no me extraña porque sin querer hice notar mi presencia, afortunadamente pude adelantarme a sus movimientos y esconderme con rapidez.

Cuando le vi, su expresión había cambiado, parecía estar desilusionado, no estoy muy seguro, puede ser por creer que ha cometido el mismo error dos veces.

Recogió sus cosas y se abrigó, estaba a punto de irse y casi desaprovecho la oportunidad de emprender mi plan.

Hice un henge tomando la apariencia de mi gato, me moví de un lado a otro para llamar su atención con el ruido, hasta que me enganché a una rama.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Intenté zafarme de ella pero cuando lo logré me choque con un arbusto y me cayó toda la nieve que había en él.

-Así que eras tu el que me observaba.

No tardé mucho en salir de allí ya que Naruto me encontró y tal y como pensaba no pudo dejarme solo y me envolvió en su bufanda, hacía mucho tiempo no sentía su olor y creó que me hacía mucha falta.

-Así estarás calentito.

Me sostuvo son fuerza entre sus brazos y su pecho para no dejarme caer por la velocidad que llevaba, cada vez nevaba más fuerte y debía darse prisa en llegar al palacio antes de empaparse y coger un resfriado.

No tardamos en llegar al palacio, todo estaba oscuro por lo que debía ser muy tarde, caminó hasta la única habitación que tenía luz, si mal no recuerdo es la suya. Cuando entramos, estaba 'ese' feudal acostado en el futon de Naruto, al vernos se levanto y le dio un capón al dobe.

-Naruto me tenías preocupado ¿Dónde estabas?

Me sorprende el parecido que tengo con esta persona, aunque no es la primera vez que lo veo es algo que no deja de asombrarme, dejé de mirarlo y me fijé en Naruto, seguía con la cabeza baja como si no quisiera ver al feudal, es extraño que se comporte de este modo, ante una situación como esta lo más normal en él sería estar gritando y reprochando por el golpe.

-Se me pasó el tiempo mientras entrenaba en bosque, perdona.

-Está bien, la próxima vez que vayas a entrenar avísame.

-De acuerdo.

-Por otro lado ¿Qué llevas ahí?

Naruto me separó de su pecho y me desenvolvió para que me viera.

-Estaba cubierto de nieve en los arbustos, tiritaba, no pude dejarlo allí. Si no te importa me gustaría quedarme lo.

-Está empapado- hizo una pausa y miró de arriba a abajo a Naruto el cual me acariciaba- igual que tu, puedes quedarte lo si te das un baño ahora.

No es una persona que me agrade pero ha cuidado del usuratonkashi, le estoy muy agradecido, sin embargo, ya no hará falta que siga cuidando de él porque si estoy aquí es para eso.

Naruto me alzó de tal modo que estábamos a distancia.

-¡Que bien! ¿has oído eso Tama? Debemos darnos un baño para que te quedes.

Ese dobe tiene muy poca imaginación, Tama es el nombre de mi gato, ya podría haberme puesto un nombre más original.

Aoi salió de la habitación diciendo que volvería más tarde para hablar con el usuratonkashi, su presencia no es muy grata para mi pero si hace feliz a Naruto no tengo ningún problema en aguantarlo mientras haya una distancia prudente entre ellos.

Naruto me llevó al baño, empezó a quitarse la ropa mientras yo me entretenía viendo cualquier cosa que no fuera él. Quise salir de allí antes de perder el auto control pero a el baka se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de bañarme con él, lo conosco desde hace mucho tiempo y aun no me acostumbro a su insensatez, cualquier persona sabe que no se debe bañar con animales. Intenté evitar que me cogiera pero fue inútil, me acorraló y al final tuve que sucumbir a su cabezonería.

En sé como debería tomarme esta situación, ¿debería dar gracias por esto o maldecir? La última vez que vi a Naruto bañarse fue hace cuatro años y ahora esto es demasiado para mi, especialmente el hecho de que me bañara. Después nos metimos a la tina, parecía más relajado y empezó a hablar , sabía que fuera el tipo de personas que se desahogan con los animales.

-Te han abandonado por tu color ¿verdad?

Me acomode en sus rodillas y puse mis dos patitas de gato en su pecho, esa es la forma que ve él, la verdadera postura que tengo es distinta e incomoda. Si lo que quiere es hablar de todo el peso que lleva sobre sus hombros entonces no tengo ningún problema en quedarme así mientras comprenda que acabo de darle una afirmación.

-Ya veo , a mi también, después de tanto tiempo la primera persona que creí que realmente me había reconocido, la persona que más quería...no, la persona que más quiero me dio la espalda y me abandono... je, ni siquiera puedo culparlo u odiarlo por ello...es triste estar solo-dattebayo.

Sí, es algo que no desearía a nadie, sin embargo, no comprendo ni un tercio de ese sentimiento comparado con Naruto, yo supe afrontarlo odiando a Itachi pero para Naruto es imposible odiar a una persona, ni siquiera lo hizo con Orochimaru, si pudiera hacerlo le resultaría todo más fácil.

Lo he 'abandonado' con el fin de que el consejo de ancianos no le hiciera nada apero lo único que he conseguido es hacerle más daño , haciendo que se sienta solo de nuevo.

Sus lágrimas me sacaron de mis pensamientos y presté mucha atención a sus palabras.

-Hoy no ha sido un buen día, volví a ver a esos bastardos de hace tres años y por si fuera poco sentí el chakra de ese idiota engreído, por un momento tuve la esperanza de que había venido a llevarme devuelta con él aunque solo fuera en plan de amigos, pero eso nunca pasará porque a diferencia de mi él si me odia, solo porque no soy como los demás.

Ahora entiendo porque se comportaba así en el bosque, seguro que se ha aguantado las ganas de golpear a esos tipos y ha preferido desahogarse con los bushin. Naruto es una persona demasiado amable.

No pensé que esperara algo de mi después de lo que le hice, ni siquiera pensé en que todavía me quisiera, de verdad que es el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente y me encargaré que siga siendo así, mientras no esté en la aldea los del consejo no le podrán hacer nada, no dejaré que siga sufriendo, está será la última vez que vuelva a llorar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo conozco se que le gustaría que al abrirlos todo lo que ha pasado fuera una simple pesadilla pero nunca le ha gustado estar en un cuento de hadas prefiere la realidad.

-Lo peor de todo es que cada vez que miro a Aoi-san o que pienso en Sasuke, recuerdo la forma en que me miró la ultima vez que nos vimos, una mirada gélida, una mirada que no había vuelto a ver en años, era igual a la de los demás aldeanos.

Sé como lo miré y cuanto daño le iba a hacer y me alegro de que haya funcionado en su debido momento pero esto es distinto no quiero que me recuerde por eso, hemos pasado muchos momentos y ese es uno de los más desagradables. Si esa es la razón por la que está llorando, entonces es mi culpa y debo hacerme cargo de ello.

Limpie sus lágrimas de un modo acorde a los animales, a ver si con esto entiende que Uzumaki Naruto no llora por pequeñeces como los Uchiha.

-Eres el gato más raro que he visto en mi toda vida.

Por lo menos sabe que un gato no se comporta así. Terminamos de bañarnos y el dobe seguía un poco deprimido, sé que con lo que voy a hacer solo conseguiré confundirlo pero no quiero que siga con esa idea errónea.

-Para mi es imposible odiarte Usuratonkashi.

Se quedó estático y luego se giró, al no ver a nadie, sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar alguna idea extraña de ella, probablemente llegue a la conclusión de que solo fue su imaginación.

Después de entrar a la habitación de Naruto, sucumbí a los malos pensamientos, al final si que había aprendido algo del pervertido de Kakashi.

Naruto me cogió y al darse cuenta de que tenía un poco de sangre en la nariz, agarró el botiquín y sacó un poco de algodón para limpiarme.

-Perdona, me excedí con el agua caliente.

Si supiera que no fue por el agua caliente.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando aparecieron los amigos de Naruto con comida.

-Aquí tiene, Uzumaki-san.

-Gracias.

-Y esto es para el gatito.

Dejó la comida en el suelo, como pensaba era para gatos y no olía muy bien. La volqué y me acerqué a Naruto para que me diera algo de su comida, así podría aguantar hasta que todos estuvieran dormidos e ir en busca de algo para comer.

-Oye tú, no puedes tirar lo que te dan y mucho menos quitarle comida a mi Naru.

-Aoi-san, tal vez esté acostumbrado a comida de humanos al fin y al cabo es un gato callejero.

Se quedaron hasta muy tarde hablando con el dobe. El feudal me regañaba cada vez que Naruto me daba de lo que comía y aunque lo ignoraba, no podía soportar el hecho de que se acercará a él en algún intento de abrazo, así que aproveché la ocasión para que tuviera en cuenta que de ahora en adelante no hace falta que sea tan cariñoso con él y de que no puede invadir mi territorio.

Tal y como pensaba el único que parecía tener un poco de sentido común era Soichiro, ya que no dejaba de repetir que un gato negro es casi imposible de ver en invierno y más en el país del rayo.

Poco después de que se fueran Naruto se quedó dormido con la misma expresión de tranquilidad de la última vez que le vi dormir.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

En estas semanas he podido conocer al nuevo Naruto del que todos me culpan por crear pero están equivocados y eso me alegra porque la verdad es que lo único que hace es dejar verse sin ningún tipo de mascara con la que pueda ocultar se.

Al parecer su estancia aquí ha terminado y pretende emprender un viaje sin rumbo fijo desde mañana.

-Naru ¿estás seguro? No hace falta que te vayas, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Estoy seguro, he tomado una decisión y no me voy a echar atrás.

-Podrías esperar a que se te pase el resfriado, aun tienes fiebre, no puedes viajar en ese estado.

-Para mañana estaré bien.

-mmm...¿Por qué no esperas hasta la primavera? Estamos en pleno invierno y...

-Sora, deja ya de molestar a Uzumaki-san, abrázalo, bésalo, pégate a él hasta mañana si quieres pero deja ya de insistir, solo conseguirás que tenga más ganas de irse.

-Moo, Taki, sabes que no puedo hacer nada de eso porque ese gato no deja que me acerque a él.

Ellos seguían hablando pero Naruto dejó de prestarles atención o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que me dio a entender en el momento que me hizo una señal para que fuera hasta él. Cuando llegué comenzó a acariciarme, en forma de gato de modo normal pero en verdad pasaba su mano por mi cabellera, es un sensación muy agradable.

Me giré un poco para mirarlo a la cara, parecía estar peor que antes, en todo el día no había dejado de nevar y cada vez hacía más frío, no sé porque tengo la sensación que en el poco tiempo que llevo viviendo con él en este lugar, se ha enfermado más veces que en Konoha.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

-Es la hora, Aoi-san, Soichiro-san hasta la próxima.

Después de que se despidiera de sus amigos y de que emprendiéramos camino tuve un mal presentimiento pero tratándose de Naruto no hay de que preocuparse si alguien nos atacara puede encargarse de ello solo, por lo que no tardé en quedarme dormido.

Al despertar no vi a Naruto por ningún lado, sin embargo, sus cosas seguían allí. De nuevo ese mal presentimiento me invadió, observé con más detenimiento el lugar buscando algo que me dijera que no pasaba nada pero tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con un poco de sangre en el suelo y más lejos de allí había más.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude en esa dirección, a medida que avanzaba podía sentir el chakra de Naruto más cerca aceleré el paso al sentir dos chakras desconocidos para mi.

Cuando divisé a Naruto disminuí la velocidad, al parecer me había preocupado por nada ya que él acababa de terminar con uno de sus oponentes. Me quedé a una distancia prudente y volví a tomar la forma de gato para acercarme más.

El oponente del dobe estaba confundido y Naruto aprovechó para escapar pero por alguna razón al verme se sorprendió y resbaló.

Su adversario, que para mi sorpresa era un ambu, salió de su confusión y lanzó a Naruto hacia el vacío.

Me quedé estático sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver. No tardé en reaccionar y deshacer el henge, corrí hacia el ambu, lo lancé al suelo y utilicé un kunai para acabar con su vida.

No había tiempo que perder, me asomé al borde del acantilado e intenté hacerlo reaccionar, lo más probable era que estuviera en estado de shock pero para mi sorpresa parecía estar tranquilo e incluso...

-no será que... ese idiota ¡¿que estás haciendo?! ¡como no hagas algo rápido será demasiado tarde!

Ninguna reacción, seguía cayendo, entonces si es lo que pensaba, pretende morir en este lugar...

-Joder ¿qué hago? Naruto...¡NARUTO!

_Continuará..._

...

hola a tods lamento el retraso, se suponía que debía haber actualizado hace dos o tres semanas u.u de verdad que lo siento mucho, pero **el último cap.** que es el siguiente** se actualizará sin falta el día 15 de Julio** o tal vez antes por lo menos eso espero...

sin molestar más doy las gracias a tods por dejarme reviews me hacen muy feliz n0n y me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo n/n, también muchas gracias por leer mi fic a aquellas personas que no dejan reviews, con el simple hecho de que les guste la historia por mi está bien.

**Mireya Humbolt: **hola! Me alegro de que te guste mi forma de escribir n.n y espero que también haya sido de tu agrado este cap. nos leemos. Chau.

**HikaruTsuzuki: **hola! No te preocupes lo importante es que te haya agradado la historia aunque no me dejaras reviews. Espero que este cap. haya sido de tu agrado, nos leemos chau.

**Yura: **hola! Gracias por el review y espero que este cap. te haya gustado tanto como los otros, nos leemos, chau.

**Sarlak: **hola! n.n gracias por dejarme un review, me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap. y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, nos leemos, chau.

**Blu3 FaY: ** hola! Que bien que te haya gustado el cap. n.n, espero que esté también fuera de tu agrado, nos leemos, chau.

**Angel of friendship: **hola!! pues espero que este cap. te haya gustado ( o te vaya a gustar ya que empiezas por el review n.n), gracias por decir que responder a los review habla bien de mi pero ya que todos son tan amables de dejarme uno sería una grosería por mi parte no responder, además me gusta mucho hacerlo n.n y sobre todo leer los reviews que me dejan n/n , bueno no te molesto más y espero que te guste el cap. nos leemos chau.

**SakuraAngeliux: **hola!! buaaa no llores por culpa de mi fic T-T. Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n y espero que este cap. también n.n bueno la actualización del último cap será el día 15 de Julio sin falta, espero que también lo leas con gusto n.n , nos leemos chau.

**Azula.x: **hola!! bien no tienes de que preocuparte por el final ya que daré una pequeña sorpresa aunque es obvio que pasará, espero que este cap te haya gustado, nos leemos chau.

**kimiko Luna: **hola! Uuaa o una de tus autoras favoritas y una de tus historias favoritas waaa que feliz soy, espero no haberte desilusionado en este cap. y que te haya gustado, nos leemos chau.

PD: no sabes cuanto me anima que me digan eso para seguir escribiendo n.n

**Millemiun: **hola!! gracias por el cumplido me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic n.n , espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado, nos leemos chau.

**Amai ame: **hola!! gracias por desearme inspiración y la verdad es que he tenido mucha pero son tantas las ideas que me gustaría plantear en el fic que al final me quedo atascada n.nU aunque ya casi que tengo solucionado el problema, bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap, nos leemos, chau.

**maat sacmis: **hola!! aquí tienes la actualización y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos, chau.

**Mikoto-sama: **hola!! que bien que te haya gustado la historia hasta el momento, espero que este cap. también fuera de tu agrado, nos leemos, chau.


	12. Rescate y ¿Desenlace?

Capitulo 12

**RESCATE Y ¿DESENLACE?**

Cuando partió todavía tenía fiebre y juraría que se encontraba peor que ayer, pero no podía decirle nada había tomado una decisión y espero no fuera la equivocada.

-¿Pasa algo Sora?

-No es nada importante.

-Hmm, yo también estoy preocupado por Uzumaki-san

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No es eso! ¡n-no estoy nada preocupado!

-Tonto.

Me dio un golpecito en la cabeza y me abrazó. Siempre igual de cálido.

-Me pregunto si tendrá frío en estos momentos.

-Es posible, ya está anocheciendo y a vuelto a nevar, estará pasando frío a menos de que se encuentre en una posada.

-Espero que esté bien, Naru-chan

-Sora, hay veces en las que haces que me ponga celoso.

-Me alegro.

Deshizo el abrazo, me miró a los ojos y luego me besó. Cuando nos separamos, me quitó la coleta y me recostó en el suelo de mi habitación, empezó a hacerme mimitos y alguna que otra caricia en lugares no decentes.

-Si quieres mañana iré a buscarlo.

-Gracias, Taki.

Justo cuando la cosa iba a mayores, el sonido de la puerta abrirse nos sobresaltó, Taki se levantó de inmediato y se acercó al soldado que había llegado, él me miró se sonrojó, le dijo algo a Taki al oído y luego se marchó.

Sin siquiera mirarme se arregló la ropa y salió de la habitación. Por un momento me quedé pasmado viendo su reacción pero sin pensarlo dos veces me levanté y lo seguí. Seguro que el soldado le había dicho algo importante para que hubiera reaccionado de ese modo.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado que estaba cerca de la entrada del castillo y había un gran alboroto. Me apresuré en llegar y habían allí tantos soldados juntos que Taki no era capaz de llegar hasta el centro del problema.

Intenté mirar que pasaba pero no vi nada, sin embargo, cuando desvié mi mirada a Taki, él había cambiado de expresión.

-Vuelve dentro, Sora.

-¿Qué pasa, Taki?

No me respondió, pero consiguió abrirse paso y hacer que todos se calmaran, al parecer alguien quería colarse en el palacio y se estaba enfrentando a los soldados. Cuando el ruido cesó, habían conseguido controlar al alborotador, o eso creía, pero una voz familiar llamó mi atención.

-¡Suéltame! ¡tengo que ver a ese hombre, tiene que ayudarme!

No podía ver nada, intenté acercarme abriéndome paso, conocía esa voz pero no recordaba a la persona que le pertenecía.

-¡No te muevas! ¡identifícate!

-¡Yo soy...

-¡Basta! ¡esto es innecesario, suéltenlo y retírense!

Esa era la voz de Taki. Todos obedecieron y se marcharon.

Sin ningún soldado allí, el campo visual era perfecto y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a Uchiha Sasuke agitado, sucio y empapado.

Llevaba a alguien en la espalda pero estaba cubierto por una capa o una manta y a diferencia de él, no estaba sucio.

La voz de Taki me sacó de mis pensamientos y presté atención a lo que decía.

-Aquí no eres bien recibido, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Naruto... necesito que un médico lo vea ahora.

¿Naru-chan? Entonces él es la persona que lleva en la espalda. Corrí hasta alcanzarlos.

-Taki, llama al médico y llévalo a la habitación de Naru.

-De acuerdo.

Me giré hacía el Uchiha, estaba hecho un asco.

-Eres más rápido que yo, ya conoces el camino a la habitación de Naru, no pierdas tiempo.

Me miró extrañado y aun así lo hizo.

Cuando llegué al a habitación de Naru; Taki y Uchiha estaban esperando en el pasillo. Me acerqué a ellos y me senté en el suelo.

-Uchiha ¿qué ha pasado?

Pasaron varios segundos y el Uchiha no dijo nada. Le volví a preguntar pero obtuve la misma respuesta.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que el doctor salió de la habitación, y de eso fue mucho tiempo.

Le preguntamos por le estado de Naru y nos dijo que no debíamos preocuparnos, su vida estaba fuera de peligro gracias a los primeros auxilios que Uchiha le había dado, sin embargo, tendría alguna secuela por uno de los golpes que recibió en la cabeza pero no sabía decirnos que podría ser.

-Aoi-sama, no se preocupe en un par de horas recobrará el sentido, si lo desean pueden pasar a verlo.

-Muy bien.

Nos despedimos del médico y entramos a la habitación. Miré a Naru, otra vez estaba lleno de vendas y parecía que dormía plácidamente. Me senté a su lado al igual que hicieron Taki y Uchiha.

De nuevo en silencio esperando que despertara en algún momento, pero pasaban los minutos y no había ningún cambio, de pronto un sonido llamó nuestra atención, Uchiha había estornudado pero seguía con la expresión de siempre.

Habíamos olvidado que todavía llevaba la ropa mojada y que debía tener frío.

-Puedes utilizar el baño de esta habitación, Taki te traerá ropa de cambio. Si te enfermas aunque solo sea una gripe, no dejaré que te le acerques.

Me miró con indiferencia pero se levantó y caminó en dirección al baño.

-Tomate el tiempo que desees, si Naru despierta cuando te estés bañando te avisaremos.

Asintió y siguió su camino. Miré a Taki, se levantó, me revolvió el pelo, dijo que ya tendríamos tiempo par terminar lo de antes y fue a buscar la ropa.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Me acomodé en la tina, el agua caliente se sentía muy bien.

-Naruto...

No puedo decirle de una forma tan precipitada que es importante para mi, porque no se lo creería después de lo que pasó la otra vez. Ni siquiera sé como debería reaccionar cuando se despierte.

Por la expresión de su rostro, estoy seguro que deseaba caer y que todo acabara, pero no tuve eso en cuenta cuando lo 'salvé'.

Pensé en quedarme más tiempo en el agua pero Soichiro llamó a la puerta diciendo que Naruto ya se había despertado. Salí de la tina y no tardé en secarme y vestirme con la ropa que me habían dejado que era un kimono blanco sencillo.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

No es justo, me duele ¿por qué? Se supone que ya debería estar muerto. Abro los ojos despacio para adaptarme a la luz, estoy en el palacio de Aoi-san, ¿qué está pasando? Yo no debería estar aquí.

Miré a mi alrededor y a mi lado derecho estaba Aoi-san. Me miró y llamó a Soichiro-san, él asintió y se marchó.

-A...Aoi-san ¿Cómo...- Me interrumpió.

-No hables, lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar.

Le negué con la cabeza, tengo que saber como llegué aquí, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba cayendo por aquel acantilado y... vi a Sasuke, ya entiendo, seguramente fue él.

-Si quieres saber como llegaste aquí te lo puedo explicar, quien te trajo fue...

-fui yo.

Parado junto a Soichiro-san estaba Sasuke, llevaba un kimono blanco sencillo y el pelo mojado. Se acercó hasta mi pero sin llegar a sentarse y me miraba de una forma distinta a la última vez.

-¿Por qué?

-Por capricho.

Lo sabía.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y Naru aun no despierta, empieza a preocuparme. Uchiha aun no nos ha dicho que ocurrió y ... un quejido de dolor llamó mi atención, miré a Naruto que estaba abriendo sus ojos, observaba la habitación y parecía desilusionado por algo. Llamé a Taki para que avisara a Uchiha y presté atención a lo que fuera a decir.

-A...Aoi-san ¿Cómo...- Lo interrumpí, no es el mejor momento para que hable y sobre todo no es conmigo con quien debe hacerlo.

-No hables, lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar.

No es muy difícil saber en qué está pensando, seguramente se esté preguntando cómo llegó aquí y quién lo trajo. Solo en estos casos es fácil de comprender.

-Si quieres saber como llegaste aquí te lo puedo explicar, quien te trajo fue...

-fui yo.

la voz de Uchiha Sasuke me interrumpió, tanto Naru como yo nos giramos a verlo, él miraba con satisfacción y dulzura a mi amigo pero en solo unos segundos volvió a ser el de siempre.

Luego miré a Naru, que parecía tener muchas preguntas y a diferencia de Uchiha tenía una mirada triste y confusa.

-¿Por qué?

-Por capricho.

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? ¿a qué se supone que está jugando?

Miré a Naru, estaba sonriendo y parecía que aquella respuesta no le había sorprendido pero estoy seguro que le ha dolido bastante.

Me levanté con la clara intención de golpear a Uchiha pero Taki me detuvo.

-No los molestes, tienen que hablar.

-¡Taki!

Seguí forcejeando intentando alcanzarlo y golpearlo, sin embargo, la voz de Naruto me detuvo.

-Aoi-san gracias pero es suficiente, necesito hablar con Sasuke.

-Naru...

Se había sentado y se apoyaba en la pared, sosteniéndose el hombro izquierdo, no es difícil darse cuenta que aquella simple acción le había costado lo suficiente como para expresarlo durante unos pocos segundos.

-Yo también tengo que hablar contigo.

Se acercó a Naruto son llegar a sentarse, ignorando la existencia de Taki y mía por completo dándonos la espalda.

Desde el momento en que cruzaron miradas, la habitación quedó en silencio, nosotros esperábamos que alguno de los dos hablase pero no decían nada, solo se miraban. Sin darnos cuenta aquellos segundos de silencio se volvieron minutos y recordé lo que una vez me dijo Naru, puede que estén hablando como la primera vez que se vieron después de tres años de traición de Uchiha.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos así pero de un momento a otro la voz de Naru resonó por toda la habitación.

-¡BASTA!

Parecía estar muy enojado, su rostro lo reflejaba a la perfección. Se levantó del futon sin prestar atención al dolor; solo para ponerse en pie frente a Uchiha y agarrarlo del kimono con fuerza.

-No voy a dejar que te burles más de mi, no te atrevas a decir esas palabras porque hasta hace solo dos meses para ti era un se repulsivo. ¿No es suficiente con que te rieras de mi haciéndote pasar por un gato?

Si Sasuke era el gato, eso explica su comportamiento al no dejar que me acercara a Naru.

-¡Cómo quieres que me lo crea, si hace unos minutos dijiste que me habías salvado por capricho!

-¡Claro que fue por capricho, de haberme puesto a pensar en lo que querías, en estos momentos ya estarías muerto!

-¡Es que era eso lo que quería! ¡en ningún momento te pedía que me salvaras! ¡solo quiero que todo acabe para mi de una vez!

Después de eso se mantuvo el silencio, Naru soltó a Uchiha, agachó su cabeza y tapó su rostro con la mano derecha, estoy seguro que era para permanecer estable porque no hacía más que tambalearse, iba a decir algo cuando Uchiha Sasuke lo agarró de los brazos y lo empujó contra la pared sin llegar a soltarlo.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, solo los cobardes hablan de ese modo!

-¡Estoy harto de enfrentarme a las adversidades, eso solo consigue hacerme más daño! ¡prefiero ser un cobarde a tener que pasar por esto más tiempo!

Sus palabras nos sorprendieron, nunca pensé que realmente existieran esas personas que prefieren la muerte, Uchiha soltó a Naru y parecía muy sorprendido puede que él también piense que esas palabras no son propias de Naruto aunque es comprensible que dijera algo así debido a todas esas cosas que a tenido que pasar.

Por otro lado Naruto se dejaba caer apoyado en la pared hasta conseguir estar nuevamente sentado.

-Yo no podía entender del todo lo que me dijo Haku no nii-chan aquella vez pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y experimentaba esas situaciones que me describió logré comprender el significado de sus palabras '_ lo que más duele es saber que a uno no le necesita nadie, no tener sueños y existir por existir _'. Si estuvieras en mi lugar pensarías que lo mejor es desaparecer ¿no es así, Sasuke?.

De nuevo el silencio invadió la habitación, Uchiha se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Naru y le susurró algo al oído. La forma en que reaccionó fue inesperada aunque no sé cuales fueron las palabras del Hokage para que le diera un golpe en la cara y le reventara el labio. Incluso después de eso y que se limpiara la sangre pasándose la mano por la boca; jaló a Naru hasta si y lo abrazó, le volvió a decir algo al oído en un susurro imperceptible para nosotros; y después de que Naru le respondiera del mismo modo que él, le correspondió el abrazo . No estoy seguro pero creo que Uchiha Sasuke sonreía con satisfacción.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Sonreí, era obvio que esa iba a ser su repuesta, ni siquiera entiendo porque se lo pregunté.

Miré a Aoi-san para pedirle que me dejara a solas con Sasuke pero se levantó de improvisto e intentó pegarle al baka, afortunadamente Soichiro-san lo detuvo antes de que fuera él el herido, mientras Aoi-san seguía forcejeando para soltarse de su pareja y golpear a Sasuke, yo aproveché para sentarme pensando que sería mejor estar así cuando habláramos, pero al intentar mover mi brazo izquierdo me dolió intensamente la herida del hombro y de forma instintiva puse mi mano derecha en ella haciendo presión, sin embargo, no fue solo esa herida la que me dolió.

-No los molestes, tienen que hablar.

Por poco lo olvido.

-¡Taki!

Aoi-san siguió intentando zafarse de su pareja hasta que le hablé y se calmó, es muy amable por su parte porque sabe que la repuesta de Sasuke me dolió.

-Aoi-san gracias pero es suficiente, necesito hablar con Sasuke.

-Naru...

-Yo también tengo que hablar contigo.

Se acercó a mi dando la espalda a Aoi-san y a Soichiro-san, sin sentarse a mi lado, respiré hondo, lo mejor que podemos hacer en esta situación es hablar los dos 'a solas', lo miré a los ojos y como algo instantáneo ya nos encontrábamos frente a la celda de Kyuubi.

-Aquí nadie nos molestará.

-...-Me quedé en silencio esperando a que él hablara.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

-Ya lo deberías de saber.

-¿Quieres saber que hago aquí? Si es eso entonces yo...-lo corté.

-Me da igual, solo quiero que me digas a que vino lo del gato-

-Te diste cuenta, que audaz-

-No soy idiota, ese tipo de técnicas solo se utilizan para conseguir información ¿fue con ese fin?-

-No, lo hice para divertirme-

-Ya veo, supongo que debes aburrirte mucho si buscas a alguien como yo para distraerte-

-No era aburrimiento- Su tono de voz cambió del arrogante a uno más suave.

-¿Entonces?-

-Me sentía...- No terminó su frase, parecía que buscaba la palabra adecuada para acabarla. Tardó un poco pero al final lo hizo- Me sentía solo y triste-

Sus palabras me sorprendieron y confundieron, no tiene ninguna razón para sentirse así, mucho menos para dejar de hacerlo estando a mí lado.

-Mentiroso, hay mucha gente a la que le importas que le gusta estar a tu lado, no tienes porque sentirte solo y mucho menos triste-

-Estar al lado de esas personas es igual a no tener a nadie junto a mi, eso lo entiendes mejor que nadie-

-Es verdad, no importa que haya personas que se interesen por ti si la que quieres que lo haga no lo hace- Tardé en darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, miré a Sasuke sorprendido y me levante del suelo, aquí no me duele nada y puedo moverme con tranquilidad- Sasuke ¿qué pretendes decir con todo esto?-

-Tu lo has dicho, me sentía solo aunque estuvieran otras personas allí porque no estabas, Naruto-

-Eh?-

No me gusta esto, Sasuke estás actuando de un modo muy raro. No soy capas de pensar bien y la risa de Kyuubi no me ayuda.

-¿Solo era eso de lo querías hablar?-

Sus paso me sacaron de mis pensamientos, caminaba en la dirección a la que me encontraba, cuanto más se acercaba más nervioso me ponía sin entender porque, con cada uno de sus pasos yo retrocedía, hasta el punto de tocar la pared con mi espalda y verme acorralado.

-Naruto, aun después de todo lo que te hice ¿por qué me sigues queriendo? Ni siquiera entiendo que viste en mi.

No respondí porque no soy capaz de pensar con claridad que debería decirle exactamente.

-...

-¿Por qué Naruto?

Tomé aire, desvié mi mirada para no verle y poder calmarme de una vez. Con su cercanía es imposible no ponerse nervioso y como siga así no voy a poder hablar con claridad.

-Sasuke, es cruel hacer ese tipo de preguntas, no tienes ninguna necesidad de saberlo porque tu respuesta es una negativa.

-Esta bien que no me lo quieras decir pero tengo derecho a saber por qué te gusto.

-Yo...no utilizaría esa palabra, a mi no me ' gustas' simplemente como a las chicas de la academia. Aunque no lo creas es algo mucho más fuerte que eso, para mi eres un todo y nunca te podría decir que fue lo que me atrajo de ti porque ni siquiera yo lo sé.

De que me sirve decirle lo importante que es i lo único que consigo con ello es lastimarme más, nunca tuve la intensión de luchar por una causa perdida.

-Un todo ¿eh?

Alcé mi vista y lo miré, parecía bastante contento con lo que le dije, tomándolo como algo para divertirse. Agaché mi cabeza, por alguna razón se estaban acumulando las lágrimas en mis ojos, me cubrí la cara como pude con los antebrazos cruzándolos.

-Naruto ¿estás llorando?

Le negué como pude y las lágrimas empezaron a caer, por unos segundos solo se escuchaba mi respiración agitada y algún que otro gemido que intenté reprimir.

-Oe ¿Por qué lloras?

-Argh...ya te...ya te he dicho que no...snif estoy llorando.

-Déjate de estupideces, no creo haber dicho algo para que te pusieras así.

-Cállate.

Me fui deslizando poco a poco hasta volver a sentarme en el suelo, dejando de cubrirme la cara con los brazos para esconderla apoyando mi frente en las rodillas y abrazándolas de tal modo que no me pudiera ver mientras seguía llorando.

-Podrías comportarte como alguien normal y decirme de una vez que es lo que te pasa.

-No lo sé.

Es cierto, ni siquiera yo sé porque estoy así, lo único que entiendo...

-Lo único que entiendo es...snif... que me duele. Me duele verte y saber que no importa las veces que te lo diga y las distintas formas en que te lo demuestre porque siempre tendré el mismo resultado...argh...

mi voz salió casi como un susurro pero él, que se había puesto a mi altura pudo escucharme perfectamente y sin darme cuenta había apartado mis brazos para alzarme la cara con suavidad y dejar su mano en mi mejilla, me quedé atónito con esto y mucho más con sus palabras.

-¿Y si ahora el resultado cambiara?

Sasuke acercaba su rostro al mío, yo solo me dejé llevar sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, tenía la intensión de besarme, hasta que a tan solo unos pocos centímetros me di cuenta del error que cometía.

-Naruto, tu me gus...

-Basta.

Me alejé de él quien me miraba sorprendido, la tristeza que sentía de antes aumentó porque me di cuenta de lo patético que estaba siendo y me enojé, no con él si no conmigo por haberme dejado llevar y haber olvidado algo muy importante, para Sasuke esto es solo una forma más de burlarse de mi.

-¿Por qué? Era esto lo que querías oír ¿no?

-Sí pero no de este modo.

-Da igual , lo importante es que sepas que para mi tu también eres...

-Para de una vez, Sasuke. No quiero saberlo.

-Naruto tu me gu...

-¡BASTA!

No quiero oír más, no quiero escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca porque sé que está jugando conmigo...y aun así creeré en lo que dice...yo no quiero ilusionarme...solo quiero que todo esto acabe, no quiero sufrir más.

Aquel grito nos devolvió ala realidad sin darnos cuenta y solo fueron unos segundos los que tardé en reaccionar y ser consiente de ello gracias al dolos que no tardó en hacerse notar.

No me importó mucho si me dolía o si por moverme se volviera a abrir una de las heridas, solo me dejé llevar y me levanté para coger a Sasuke del kimono con fuerza.

-No voy a dejar que te burles más de mi, no te atrevas a decir esas palabras porque hasta hace solo dos meses para ti era un se repulsivo. ¿No es suficiente con que te rieras de mi haciéndote pasar por un gato?

Todo me comenzó a dar vueltas y a flanquearme las rodillas, intenté ignorarlo como pude pero...

-¡Cómo quieres que me lo crea, si hace unos minutos dijiste que me habías salvado por capricho!

No puedo aguantar más...

-¡Claro que fue por capricho, de haberme puesto a pensar en lo que querías, en estos momentos ya estarías muerto!

Lo sé, sé que ahora estaría muerto y sería mejor así ¿a qué viene esa actitud suya? ¿desde cuando se preocupa por mi ? Está llevando esto muy lejos. No tarde en responderle y hacerle saber lo que realmente pensaba.

-¡Es que era eso lo que quería! ¡en ningún momento te pedía que me salvaras! ¡solo quiero que todo acabe para mi de una vez!

Solo eso, ni siquiera una cosa tan sencilla me pueden conceder, simplemente morir, pero incluso eso tengo prohibido desearlo. Quisiera saber cual fue mi error para semejante castigo, me gustaría saber que hice para que ni siquiera pueda desear mi propia muerte.

Solté a Sasuke y agaché mi cabeza, cubrí mi rostro con mi mano, cerré los ojos e intenté mantener el equilibrio ya que no hacía más que tambalearme todo me daba vueltas y no solo me duele el cuerpo... quise decir algo cuando Sasuke me agarró de los brazos y me empujó contra la pared sin llegar a soltarme.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, solo los cobardes hablan de ese modo!

¿Por qué no puede entenderme?

-¡Estoy harto de enfrentarme a las adversidades, eso solo consigue hacerme más daño! ¡prefiero ser un cobarde a tener que pasar por esto más tiempo!

¿Acaso es algo tan difícil de entender? Sasuke me soltó y su rostro reflejaba lo sorprendido que estaba, de eso pude darme cuenta aunque no lo pudiera ver muy bien. Estoy agotado y mis piernas no son capaces de sostenerme, me dejé caer poco a poco hasta volver a quedar sentado.

-Yo no podía entender del todo lo que me dijo Haku no nii-chan aquella vez pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y experimentaba esas situaciones que me describió logré comprender el significado de sus palabras '_ lo que más duele es saber que a uno no le necesita nadie, no tener sueños y existir por existir _'. Si estuvieras en mi lugar pensarías que lo mejor es desaparecer ¿no es así, Sasuke?.

De nuevo reinó el silencio en la habitación, mientras ellos callaban yo me mareaba más, ahora no solo todo me da vueltas si no que los veo de forma triple.

Sasuke se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y me susurró esas palabras que tanto he deseado oír aun así, aunque quiera creerle tengo miedo de que solo esté jugando conmigo.

-Naruto, desde hace mucho tiempo estoy enamorado de ti.

No sé porque pero justo en ese momento me dieron muchas ganas de golpearlo y la verdad es que no pude aguantarme a hacerlo, aunque no sabía cual de los tres era el autentico, lancé el puño como pude con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y para mi sorpresa le di al que era, creo que le reventé el labio pero no estoy muy seguro.

No me dio tiempo a terminar de volver a dejar el brazo en la posición de antes cuando sentí que me jalaba y hacía que me chocara con su pecho. No tardé en ponerme nervioso y sonrojarme, intenté separarme pero no me dejó.

Me acomodó de un modo en el que mi oído quedaba pegado a su pecho.

-¿Puedes oírlo? Es así como se pone cada vez que estoy cerca de ti.

Me sorprendí mucho, sus latidos iban muy rápido como los míos cuando estoy con él. Supongo que algo así solo pasa cuando se siente de verdad.

-Has... has tardado mucho en decírmelo, Sasuke no baka.

Me empezaron a escocer los ojos ya a acumularse lágrimas, me acomode mejor entre sus brazos y correspondí su abrazo, no tardaron en caer lágrimas y empapar su ropa, no sé cual es la razón por la que estoy llorando y la verdad es que justo ahora no me importa.

-Lo siento Naruto, si hubiera estado más atento nada de esto te habría pasado.

¿Eh? Está diciendo algo pero no consigo entenderle, su voz suena cada vez más lejos, tal vez he llegado a mi limite, he forzado demasiado a mi cuerpo en muy poco tiempo, supongo que un poco de descanso me irá bien.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

-¿Ha habido algún cambio?

-No, sigue igual.

-Ya veo.

Naru ya lleva varios días inconsciente, ahora que había conseguido lo que quería va y pasa esto.

-Uchiha ¿ya has comido?

Ni siquiera me miró para contestarme, movió la cabeza negando y siguió sentado y en silencio al lado de Naru. Parece bastante cansado, no se separa de su lado en ningún momento.

-Haré que te traigan algo de comer.

-no es necesario.

Salí de la habitación dejándolos solos, estoy preocupado pos ambos, espero que esto no acabe mal.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Estaba en mi habitación con Taki analizando la situación de nuestro querido amigo, pensamos en trasladarlo a Konoha y que la princesa Tsunade lo tratara.

-Sería lo mejor, además es una persona muy cercana a él.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Solo hay un inconveniente.

-...

Taki me miró y me sonrojé al fin y al cabo lo que pienso decir es un poco vergonzoso.

-Tendrías que ir con él y asegurarte que no le pase nada...

-Pero eso no es ningún problema.

-Sí lo es, porque estaremos mucho tiempo sin vernos.

¡Ah! Lo he dicho.

-Sora...

Se acercó a mi y me besó, me hizo algunos mimitos y luego me recostó en el suelo para continuar con algo más picante y de mayores pero...

-Ah... Taki

-Aoi-sama ha venido un grupo de ninjas de Konoha...-uno de mis subordinados abrió la puerta de un momento a otro y no dejó helados- ah, lo siento mucho, les diré que vengan en otro momento.

Cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo, Taki y yo nos miramos y no pudimos contener la risa, últimamente no nos dejan ni empezar lo interesante. Nos acomodamos la ropa y nos cogimos de la mano para ir a ver a ese grupo de ninjas que seguramente serán los 'amigos' de Naru que por fin se dignan a venir. Hacía mucho que los quería conocer para decirles unas cuantas cosas.

Al llegar al salón principal y ver a los 'amiguitos' de Naru, pude distinguirlos sin ningún problema a cada uno, eran tal y como me los había descrito, me sorprendí mucho porque incluso estaba el Kazekage.

-Buenos días ¿puedo saber a que se debe su visita?

Todos parecían estar a la defensiva excepto el pelirrojo.

-Queremos llevarnos devuelta a la aldea oculta de la hoja a Uzumaki Naruto.

-Imposible, solo dejaré que la princesa Tsunade se lo lleve.

Un joven de cabello negro y con una especie de pelo tipo piña se acomodó para hablar, si no estoy mal ese chico es Nara Shikamaru, el genio vago del que me habló Naru.

-Tsunade-sama ya no está en la aldea y se encuentra en paradero desconocido.

-Ya lo he dicho, solo ella se lo puede llevar de lo contrario seguirá bajo mis ordenes, Shikamaru-kun.

Uno de ellos empezó a mosquearse e intentó levantarse pero el joven de gafas oscuras que estaba a su lado lo detuvo,mm, tal vez sea Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino.

Una de las chicas que llevaba el cabello largo, suelto y de un color azul oscuro, se acomodó y me preguntó algo que no solo me sorprendió a mi si no también a los demás.

-Aoi-san...esto...eh ¿po-podría ser que le ha pasado algo malo a Naruto-kun? no...no digo que haya pasado algo es solo un presentimiento.

Al principio me quedé un poco impactado, le hice una señal a Taki para que se acercara y luego le respondí a la joven Hyuga.

-Es posible, si quieres verlo Taki te puede guiar.

La chica se levantó y siguió a mi queridisimo Taki. Los demás me miraban como si fuera algún tipo de bicho maligno, es culpa de ellos, si se hubieran portado bien con Naru los habría dejado verle, creo que ella, Lee y el Kazekage han sido los únicos que le han escrito un par de veces.

-Kazekage-san si lo desea , usted y su acompañante de las mayas verdes, Lee, pueden pasar a verlo.

Asintieron y salieron, al final me quedé con los que habían dejado a mi Naru tirado y pienso ponerlos en su lugar.

-Sakura-san, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun, Neji-kun, Ino-san y Tenten-san, tienen el paso prohibido hasta que no me den una buena razón para haber abandonado a Uzumaki Naruto de esa forma.

-Nosotros no lo abandonamos.

-No sé cual sea tu criterio de abandonar, Kiba-kun, pero haber dejado de lado a un amigo sin preocuparse por lo que le pasaba es abandonar o simplemente no considerar a esa persona su amigo.

-Si supieras algo de Naruto sabrías que lo mejor que se puede hacer es dejarlo tranquilo cuando tiene distintos problemas que no puede solucionar.

Esta vez el que habló fue Hyuga Neji que al contrario de Inuzuka intentaba mantener el control, aunque ambos recibieron una reprimenda por parte de Nara.

-¡Kiba! ¡Neji!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de aquello y dejaron que solo hablara Shikamaru-kun.

-Es cierto que lo mejor para Naruto era no molestarlo mientras tuviera problemas pero el tiempo pasaba y él seguía igual, nos equivocamos en la decisión que tomamos pero para nosotros tampoco fue fácil verlo en ese estado y saber que no podíamos hacer nada para ayudarlo.

En eso tiene razón a Naru no le gusta molestar a los demás con sus problemas y prefiere apartarse por lo que es mejor dejarlo solo.

-Aun así, viendo como empeoraba la situación ¿por qué no hicieron nada?

-Ese fue nuestro error.

El que habló ahora fue Sai-kun, Naru me dijo que le había visitado hace un tiempo y que se había echado la culpa de que su actitud cambiara, por la expresión que tiene debe estar arrepentido así que lo mejor sería dejarle pasar, aunque con él ya serían cuatro personas las que vieran a Uchiha en ese estado y a mi Naru en cama.

-Sai-kun ¿te gustaría ver a Naru?

Asintió, llamé a uno de los soldados que estaban en la sala e hice que acompañara al amigo de Naru.

-¿Por qué solo pueden ir a verlo ellos?

-Sakura, ellos fueron los únicos que se comunicaron con él.

-yo también vine a verle hace tres meses.

-En esa ocasión lo que hiciste fue insultarle y espiarle con ayuda de uno de mis hombres cuando había dicho que tenían que largarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que no soy idiota, me aseguro de saber todo lo que pasa en mi palacio.

Se quedó callada y dejó hablar a los demás.

-Déjanos ver a Naruto tenemos que hablar con él.

-He dicho que no, Ino-san.

-Sabemos que Sasuke está aquí, él ha podido hablar con Naruto, deja que nosotros también lo hagamos.

-No puedo, Shikamaru-kun.

Se puso de rodillas y luego inclinó su cabeza haciendo una reverencia, volviendo me lo a pedir para que luego los demás le siguieran haciendo también ellos una reverencia.

-Por favor.

Ah, haciendo esto parece que yo fuera el malo y no ellos, es injusto.

-No puedo.

-Por favor, déjanos hablar con Naruto, queremos aclarar las cosas.

-Es que por mucho que me lo pidas es imposible que puedas hablar con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Naru perdió el conocimiento hace varios días y sigue en el mismo estado.

Todos palidecieron y parecían bastante asustados, como si el simple hecho de que estuviera inconsciente fuera algo tremendamente preocupante y aunque es algo delicado, la forma en la que se lo tomaron fue casi como si les hubiera dicho que había muerto.

Sakura no tardó en levantarse y decir que si se trataba de heridas por alguna pelea, ella podría encargarse y que incluso podría ayudar a que recobrara el conocimiento, insistió que no era necesario buscar a Tsunade para algo sin mucha importancia porque ella podía arreglarlo.

No pude negarme a que lo atendiera, he oído decir a Naru que es muy buena médico y espero que sea así porque los médicos que hay en el palacio ya se han rendido.

No tardé en llevarlos a la alcoba de Naru y ver que los allí presentes reflejaban en su rostro tristeza.

Sakura empezó la revisión de forma inmediata, apartando así a los que rodeaban a mi amigo. Por lo que dijo ya la expresión de su rostro era algo grave, claro está que yo no entiendo de esto, quise preguntar a la pelirosa pero Uchiha se adelantó.

-¿Estás segura, Sakura?

-Completamente, Sasuke-kun. Naruto no ha podido utilizar el chakra de Kyuubi desde hace mucho tiempo es posible lleve algunos años así, de lo contrario no estaría en éste estado.

-...entonces...

-La vía de chakra que está en el corazón de Naruto que utiliza Kyuubi para darle algo de su chakra está completamente cerrada, no solo eso, también las demás vías de su propio chakra se están cerrando, a este paso Naruto...

Ahora entiendo porque tenía esa expresión, no es justo que le pase esto.

-Naru me dijo que eras una ninja médico excelente, si es así puedes hacer algo por él ¿verdad?

-Es casi imposible que se salve en este lugar, el clima le afecta y no tengo los utensilios necesarios, debemos llevarlo a Konoha lo más pronto posible.

-¿Si lo llevas a tu aldea podrás salvarlo?

-Sí.

-Muy bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder, haré que alisten uno de los carruajes para partir lo más pronto posible.

Salí de la habitación y sin pensármelo dos veces me puse a correr en busca de los encargados de llevarme a todas partes.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

No me lo puedo creer, si las vías de chakra de Naruto se están cerrando solas quiere decir que sin darse cuenta ha intentado acabar con su vida de forma progresiva y dolorosa.

Sakura llamó a Hinata para que le ayudara a seguir con la revisión, los demás solo las mirábamos en silencio.

Por un segundo se me anubló la vista, estoy agotado, me he pasado varios días sin dormir bien cuidando del dobe, tampoco he comido en todo el día... joder, justo ahora...todo comenzó a darme vueltas y de un momento a otro solo pude sentir como caía y pude oír a lo lejos que decían mi nombre.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

cuando volví a la habitación de Naru, Uchiha se había desmayado y no me extraña,antes me parecía raro que no lo hubiera hecho hace días, es que se ha pasado mucho tiempo sin dormir y comer bien al lado de Naru.

Sin perder tiempo nos dirigimos a la salida, está bien que debamos llevar a Naru a esa aldea pero me niego a dejar lo con sus supuestos amigos y también me niego a que Taki vaya solo, así que yo también voy.

Ya encamino a la aldea Naru, Uchiha, Taki y yo vamos en el carruaje, los demás van corriendo a una velocidad impresionante.

Al anochecer acampamos con el fin de que pudieran descansar y de que Sakura revisara a Naru y a Uchiha que también estaba inconsciente.

Así pasaron algunos días hasta que llegamos a la aldea, era impresionante el calor que hacía allí.

Nada más llegar, nos dirigimos al hospital y una vez allí Sakura se encargó de llevar a Naru a urgencias dejándonos a todos en la sala de espera. A Uchiha también se lo llevaron, pero lo suyo no era tan grave.

Al cabo de unas horas varios de los amigos de Naru se fueron y a cambio llegaron dos hombres, uno era Umino Iruka, al que Naru llamaba "padre" y el otro era Hatake Kakashi al que le decía "pervertido", se les informó de la situación y la gravedad de esta, ambos se preocuparon más de lo que estaban pero decían que Naru era un chico muy fuerte y habiendo conseguido lo que quería no iba dejarse morir tan fácilmente aunque su inconsciente lo hubiera traicionado.

Una de las enfermeras se nos acercó y nos aviso de que Uchiha ya se encontraba bien y que estaba despierto por si alguien lo quería ir a ver, Hatake se despidió y siguió a la enfermera.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Al abrir los ojos y observar la habitación me di cuenta que ya estaba en Konoha y específicamente en el hospital, al intentar levantarme una enfermera me detuvo, me dijo que debía reposar un poco más; salió de la habitación y me dejó solo, no tardo en volver con Kakashi y al dejar que él entrara volvió a irse.

-Me han dicho que colapsaste-

-Supongo-

-¿Y bien?-

Me miró como si quisiera que le contara algo, pero no sé que es lo que quiere.

-...-

-Sasuke, ya se lo has dicho a Naruto, ahora ¿qué piensas hacer?-

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?. Pienso poner a los del consejo en su lugar por haber abusado de su poder sobre Naruto y por enviar miembros del AMBU a matarle-

-¿EL AMBU?-

-Si, seguramente de la raíz, yo pensaba que ya había acabado con eso y me equivoque-

Ambos quedamos en silencio pero no tardé en deshacerme de él.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Ah, me aburro, llevamos esperando más de cuatro horas y aun no nos dicen nada. Al final de todas las personas que estábamos solo quedamos tres, Taki, Iruka-san y yo,.. creo que Kakashi-san está hablando con Uchiha...todavía ...y siguen pasando los minutos de aburrimiento hasta que la puerta se abrió y salió Sakura, nos levantamos de inmediato a preguntar que había pasado con Naru, el primero en hablar fue Iruka-san.

-Sakura ¿cómo está Naruto?

-Iruka-sensei, no hay de que preocuparse, nos ha costado mucho pero conseguimos nuestro objetivo, sus heridas están sanando con ayuda de Kyuubi y las vías de chakra las hemos vuelto a abrir sin problemas. Lo tendremos en observación por un tiempo.

-¿Podemos verlo?

-De momento no, primero tenemos que llevarlo a una habitación aunque no tardaremos mucho, él se demorará un par de horas en despertar.

-Menos mal.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Entramos a la habitación de Naru casi una hora después de que nos dieran la buena noticia, ahora solo queda esperar a que despierte.

Al final Iruka-san y yo nos pusimos a hablar de Naru, me contó lo de su niñez y lo que le costó traer devuelta al Uchiha, me dijo que cuando iba a empezar la verdadera lucha con un grupo llamado Akatsuki, Naru perdió a una persona muy importante para él pero que fue gracias a eso que pudieron ganar.

Nos contó un montón de cosas de Naruto hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron Kakashi-san y Uchiha.

-io

-Kakashi ¿Por qué has dejado venir a Sasuke?

-Ya le han dado el alta.

-Sasuke ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?

Le asintió y se sentó a su lado, al igual que hizo Kakashi-san, no sé por qué será que tanto Kakashi-san como Iruka-san le estaban acolitando haber salido de su habitación. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato hasta que Naru abrió los ojos.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos Sasuke se le acercó de inmediato, me alegro de que hayan solucionado las cosas entre ellos y estoy seguro de que querrán hablar a solas.

-Kakashi, Aoi-san, Soichiro-san, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Aunque hicieron alguna que otra protesta los saqué de la Habitación, ellos deben hablar y nosotros tenemos que avisar a los demás e ir nos a descansar un poco, además Sasuke debe aprovechar el tiempo que le estamos dando porque en el momento que las enfermeras se enteren que no está en su habitación si no en la de Naruto, lo sacarán de allí y lo mantendrán vigilado.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Cuando me desperté, creí haber escuchado la voz de Iruka-sensei pero es posible que me haya equivocado porque ni siquiera soy capaz de distinguir donde estoy, me parece que la persona que tengo al lado es Sasuke aunque puede que lo esté confundiendo y sea Aoi-san, aun estoy medio dormido porque se me abren y cierran los ojos sin darme cuenta y la luz me molesta mucho.

Tardé unos cuantos minutos en estar totalmente despierto, en ese tiempo Aoi-san o Sasuke, aun no soy capaz de distinguir bien, solo me miraba sin pronunciar palabra, a mi mente vino lo ocurrido con Sasuke y me sorprendí, parece que hubiera sido un sueño. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados para que la luz no me siguiera molestando y hablé al ahora proclamado Aoi-san.

-Ne Aoi-san ¿dónde estamos?

-...

Escuché una especie de gruñido y al no obtener respuesta volví a preguntar pero de nuevo obtuve el mismo resultado...me pregunto si se habrá enfadado por algo...ah, ya entiendo.

-Aoi-san ¿es posible que nosotros estemos en Konoha?

Esta vez aunque no obtuve respuesta me di cuenta de un pequeño error, sentí como se sentaban en la cama y de como ponían las manos con fuerza en la cabecera.

-Abre los ojos usuratonkashi ¿en qué me parezco yo a ese feudal?

Con solo oír su voz abrí los ojos de forma inmediata, había cometido un gran error confundiéndolos pero era imposible no hacerlo con esa luz cegándome casi por completo.

Su rostro estaba a unos pocos centímetros del mío, haciendo que me sonrojara completamente aunque apenas si lo veo bien, con el simple hecho de saber que es Sasuke y que puedo sentir su respiración, es suficiente. No tuve una buena reacción ya que al intentar separarme, levanté la cabeza con fuerza le di un golpe en la frente y me senté con un poco de dificultad apoyado en la pared casi intentando atravesar la.

-¿Qué haces dobe?

Sasuke se tapaba la cara con una mano y cuando la quitó pude ver que la zona del golpe estaba rojiza. La verdad es que no sabía que decir y solo balbuceaba.

-Yo-yo-yo-yo...bu-bu-bueno es que ejejeje.

Me rascaba la cabeza por el nerviosismo sin saber que hacer.

-No te rías.

Me quedé callado de inmediato, mientras él se acercaba de nuevo.

-Tienes que descansar, no te puedes quedar sentado, acuéstate ya.

Obedecí sus 'ordenes' sin pensarlo pero al haber echado para atrás hace unos momentos alejé la manta y como Sasuke no dejó que me levantara a cogerla me quedé acostado esperando a que él me cobijara, me tapó hasta el cuello y como un acto reflejo cogí la manta y me cubrí también la cabeza, ocultando la sonrisa de idiota que se me había formado. Sentí como se volvió a sentar en la cama a mi lado y destapándome la cara me miró muy serio.

-¿Te duele?

-¿Eh?

-Te estoy preguntando si te duele

-No

-Y el brazo izquierdo ¿lo puedes mover?

Intenté mover el brazo y me costó bastante hacerlo aunque no me dolía, me molestaba mucho.

-Está un poco entumecido pero puedo moverlo.

Ahora lo recuerdo, uno de los ambu me había atravesado muy cerca del hombro izquierdo y me lo había dejado totalmente inservible, si lo puedo mover solo significa una cosa y es que el chakra de Kyuubi me ha sanado. Caí en cuenta que no sabía aun dónde estaba.

-Sasuke ¿dónde estamos?

-En Konoha.

Ya entiendo, por eso tenía el cuerpo tan entumecido, me he pasado varios días inconsciente, cubrí mi rostro con la mano.

-Esto es un problema.

-De qué hablas

-Se supone que me exiliaste de la aldea, si se dan cuenta que estoy aquí no te tomarán enserio y eso será un problema, además los miembros del ambu me están buscando.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, las personas que te atienden son de confianza, de momento nadie sabrá que estás en la aldea. Le encargaré a Ino que haga parecer lo del exilio como un simple rumor.

-pero los miembros del ambu no tardarán en darse cuenta que estoy aquí.

-Los dos ambu que te atacaron pertenecían a la raíz de eso estoy seguro.

-Ya veo, por eso querían matarme. Supongo que tendré que ir con cuidado de ahora en adelante.

-Solo hasta que Kakashi y yo solucionemos ese problema.

-mmm

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, me alegra que Sasuke ya haya pensado en como solucionar esos problemas. Oh, aun hay algo que quiero preguntarle.

-De momento Kakashi y yo nos turnaremos para asegurarnos de que no te pase nada.

-...

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, aun hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Qué? Dobe.

-Lo...lo que me... dijiste.. el otro día era ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? Claro que era verdad dobe, de lo contrario no te lo habría dicho.

Menos mal, me sonrojé y me volví a tapar con la manta el rostro, otra vez se me había formado esa estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a decir?

-Sí

Sentí como cogía la manta y la iba apartando lentamente.

-Primero tienes que quitarte esto de la cara.

Después de apartar la manta Sasuke se acercó mucho a mi rostro.

-Naruto, te qui...

Estuvo a punto de decirlo y a unos centímetros de besarme pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo interrumpió e hizo que de forma instintiva mirara a la persona que había entrado al a habitación. La voz que escuché era inconfundible pero un poco inoportuna.

-¡Tú clon, aléjate de mi Naru! ¡y deja de mirarme con ese Sharingan!

-A-Aoi-san

-¡Naru!

Se acercó con rapidez a la camilla apartando a Sasuke de mi lado de forma brusca, él solo lo miraba con odio y parecía bastante enojado.

-Con permiso.

Esta vez el que entró fue Soichiro-san y al ver que Aoi-san me estaba abrazando me lo sacó de encima para luego saludarme.

-Buenas tardes Uzumaki-san ¿qué tal te encuentras?

-Mu-muy bien, gracias por preguntar Soichiro-san

-Creo que Sora ha interrumpido algo importante, perdona su mala conducta.

-No importa.

Miré a Sasuke parecía resignado, me hizo una señal con la mano como si quisiera decirme que siguiera hablando con ellos y que ya habría tiempo para nosotros, le sonreí e iba a hablar con ellos pero empozó a entrar más gente a la habitación.

-io, Naruto.

-Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei...

Me sorprendí al ver que los demás también entraban a la habitación, me saludaron y se hicieron a mi alrededor, la verdad es que me sentía un poco incómodo con la presencia de alguno de ellos, como por ejemplo la de Sakura, quien se me acercó para sentarme y hacerme una revisión.

-Parece que todo va bien ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien.

-¿Algún mareo?

-No.

-¿Dificultad para respirar?

-No.

-¿Inmovilidad en el brazo izquierdo?

-No.

Siguió haciéndome preguntas y la mayoría de ellas eran cosas que no sentía queme pasaran. Me puso el estetoscopio, creo que se dice así, y dijo algo que tenía que ver con Kyuubi y mi corazón, la verdad es que no entendí nada de lo que dijo pero no tardaron en explicármelo.

Me quedé helado al saber lo que me había pasado, no sabía que la mente tuviera tanto poder sobre el cuerpo.

Después de la revisión, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Ino, Chouji, Sakura y Tenten se disculparon conmigo, diciendo que pensaban que lo mejor para mi era que pudiera pensar tranquilo las cosas para solucionar mis problemas pero que no supieron cuando se les salió la situación de control.

Les respondí que no era que no les creyera pero que si se habían dado cuenta de que cometieron un error pudieron haber hecho lo que hicieron Hinata y Sai, ya que el cejas y Gaara mantenían el contacto conmigo; pudieron haberme enviado una carta o un video, ni siquiera era necesario que fueran a verme como hizo Sai, incluso podían haberme enviado mensajes con un ave mensajera como hizo Hinata; pero ellos no hicieron nada de eso y la verdad es qué no les culpaba, sin embargo, no me podían pedir que los perdonara tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué no puedes entender nuestras razones?

-Te equivocas, entiendo a la perfección, es solo que me pides casi un imposible, Sakura. No creo, ni quiero que llegues a comprender lo que es sentirse solo en una situación así.

-Está claro que no podemos comprender tu soledad porque nunca compartes tus problemas con nosotros.

-Es que no hace falta que los comparta.

-Lo ves, es por eso que no quisimos molestarte.

-Sakura, no lo entiendes. Ya estoy harto de que siempre pase lo...

Intenté explicárselo con calma pero comenzaba a estresarme y para empeorar las cosas ella dijo algo que no pude tolerar después de que me hubiera interrumpido.

-Te equivocas, los que ya estamos hartos somos nosotros de tu egoísmo. Siempre pensando en ti sin tener encuetan como nos sentimos los demás viéndote en tal estando.

-Fuera...-Al principio mi voz sonó como un susurro, luego de agarrar con fuerza la manta no pude aguantar más y tuve que gritarle - ¡Fuera! ¡alguien que nunca ha tenido que saber lo que es la soledad y que no ha experimentado el dolor de ser humillado de mostrando su lealtad a la aldea del modo que tuve que hacerlo yo, no puede comprender el grado de desesperación y esa mezcla de sentimientos que torturan hasta el punto de desear morir o no haber nacido! ¡por mucho que te lo explique no podrías entenderlo! ¡Y si llamas a una persona como yo egoísta entonces no existe una palabra para decir lo que eres!

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándome sorprendidos, me he pasado, lo sé pero ya no podía soportar más que me llamara de ese modo porque es algo que me duele.

De un momento a otro sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho y como acto reflejo me llevé la mano hasta él. Sakura quiso acercarse pero la mano de Sai la detuvo. Iruka-sensei les hizo una señal y todos incluidos Sasuke y Aoi-san salieron de la habitación.

Después de eso Iruka-sensei se sentó en la camilla y me abrazó, no pude aguantarme y luego de corresponder su muestra de cariño, me puse a llorar.

-Naruto, calma te o te harás daño.

-No es justo.

-Lo sé.

Iruka-sensei me acariciaba el pelo como si fuera un niño pequeño, se sentía tan bien que poco a poco me fui calmando hasta el punto de que ese dolor desapreció y había dejado de llorar.

-Perdona Iruka-sensei, me he puesto a llorar por nada.

-No fue por nada, sino porque ya estás harto de que toquen el tema y no puedan ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista, ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo.

Se separó de mi y me limpió los restos de lágrimas. No sé como lo hace pero siempre consigue que me calme.

-Me he pasado con Sakura.

-Está bien, ella también debe entender que no puede decir ese tipo de cosas a la ligera.

-...

-Naruto ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Supongo que sí.

-Procura no alterar te tanto.

-Lo intentaré.

-Y no te preocupes, si ahora no sientes que puedes perdonarlos entonces deja que con el tiempo y un poco de su esfuerzo puedas llegar a hacerlo.

-Sí.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Cuando salimos de la habitación Sai-kun llevó a Sakura a un lugar más apartado y por la expresión que tenían ambos estaban discutiendo, pasó el tiempo y ella se puso a llorar seguido de un abrazo por parte de Sai-kun.

Supongo que hablarían de Naru. Luego me fijé en los que estaban a mi alrededor y ninguno parecía estar de animo, más bien todos tenían la misma cara de preocupación.

-Es normal que no nos perdone, esta vez nos hemos pasado.

-Tienes razón, Shikamaru.

Shino-kun y Shikamaru-kun se pusieron a hablar sobre la situación, la verdad es que entiendo como se deben de sentir pero Naru tiene la razón, no puede perdonarlos tan fácilmente, por lo menos son afortunado de que sea una persona incapaz de odiar porque de ser cualquier otra ya no habría solución alguna.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

-¿Los puedo dejar pasar?

-Sí.

Iruka-sensei se levantó, camino hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación. Cree que lo mejor que puedo hacer es terminar de escuchar lo que me tienen que decir y esperar con calma la disculpa de Sakura porque sabe que en el fondo ella no quiso decir aquello.

Del mismo modo en que salió, entró con los demás, esta vez dejé que hablaran sin interrupciones y así se paso lo que quedaba de la tarde. Al final Sakura se disculpó conmigo y yo también lo hice porque me pase con ella.

Al llegar la noche, todos se fueron yendo uno a uno. Hasta que solo quedaron Aoi-san, Soichiro-san, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei, éste último invitó a mis amigo feudal y a su pareja quedarse en casa ya que esa noche estaría solo debido a que Kakashi-sensei se quedaría conmigo, después de que se marcharan Kakashi-sensei mando a Sasuke a su habitación, al parecer a él también lo habían ingresado. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormido.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que volví a Konoha y aun no he hablado seriamente con Sasuke, ya que no nos han dejado ni un día solos porque los demás intentan por todos los medios que les perdone, pero aun es muy pronto para hacerlo.

Iruka-sensei me ha ofrecido que me quede en su casa pero rechacé la oferta debido a que ya están allí Aoi-san y Soichiro-san, no quiero ser una molestia. Mañana me darán el alta y aun no hemos solucionado el problema con los ambu, así que por seguridad y porque Aoi-san me convenció, me quedaré una temporada en casa de Sasuke, tal vez podamos hablar seriamente ya que los días que se quedó haciendo guardia, yo estaba durmiendo por culpa de alguno de los medicamentos.

Ahora que lo pienso, Kakashi-sensei debe estar agotado porque es quien se encarga de solucionar mi problema con los ambu, aunque es ayudado por Yamato-sensei, también se queda a hacer guardia durante toda la noche, como hoy.

Será difícil volver a adaptarme a la aldea y a los comentarios del a gente, hubiera preferido quedarme en el país del rayo con Aoi-san y Soichiro-san pero lo he molestado demasiado y sería casi como abusar de su confianza. Aunque allí no tengo que soportar ningún murmullo desagradable.

Mañana me harán una revisión para asegurarse de que estoy en buen estado pero por desgracia no será la última, tendré que soportar una cada mes por el resto de mi vida, el problema es que si no me quedo en Konoha tendré que venir cada determinado tiempo para ello, sin importar en que lugar del mundo esté.

Supongo que es hora de que me duerma, ya es muy tarde y mañana me espera un día lleno de miradas frías y comentario hirientes por parte de los aldeanos hasta que llegue a casa de Sasuke.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

-Todo está en orden, recuerda que debes tomarte una de esta pastilla cada vez que te duela el pecho – Asentí- y procura no alterar te o solo causaras problemas al Hokage – Volví a asentir – Recoge tus cosas y vete, no hace falta que estés más tiempo en el hospital.

Me levanté de la camilla en la que estaba, me puse la ropa que me habían hecho quitar y salí de la habitación donde me hacen las revisiones con un montón de aparatos para ir a la habitación en la que he estado durante todo este tiempo.

Cuando entré me sorprendí al ver a Iruka-sensei a esta hora, estaba terminando de recoger mis cosas y me dijo que había pedido permiso para venir a verme, también estaban allí Aoi-san, Soichiro-san y Sasuke,al que le habían dado el alta dos semanas después de que lo ingresaran al hospital.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí.

Cogí mis cosas y salimos lo más rápido posible de allí, no aguantaba tener que estar más tiempo en ese lugar. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que hicieran o dijeran mientras caminábamos a casa de Sasuke pero recordé algo, no le había dicho nada a Aoi-san, había olvidado advertirle que no podía hacer ningún escándalo por lo que escuchara.

Me acerque a él para decírselo y me dijo que intentaría no hacerlo, me quedé un poco más tranquilo después de aquello y tal como pensaba, la gente no tardó en hacer murmullos poco agradables.

Sasuke me había contado que Ino ya se había encargado de hacer que lo del exilio pareciera solo un rumor y había corrido la voz de que estaba en una misión de rango S.

Aoi-san y yo nos pasamos casi todo el camino hablando, de vez en cuando Iruka-sensei intervenía, al igual que Soichiro-san, Sasuke permanecía callado y muy pocas veces abrió la boca para decir algo que hiciera enfadar a Aoi-san.

Al llegar a casa de Sasuke, todos, excepto yo, parecían muy sorprendidos por el orden y la limpieza del lugar, no había ni una sola cosa fuera de sitio. A petición y casi orden de mi amigo feudal tuvimos que enseñarle toda la casa y cuando entramos al salón vimos en el sofá una cosa peluda que se movía, me sorprendí mucho viendo a un gato en casa de Sasuke y más aun al ver la apariencia que tenía, ya que era idéntico al henge que hizo el baka.

-Él es Tama.

Así que no soy el único con poca imaginación, siguió mostrándole la casa a Aoi-san mientras yo dejaba mis cosas en la habitación de Itachi, me quedé un poco impactado al saber que me quedaría justo en esa alcoba.

Cuando bajé solo vi a Aoi-san y a Soichiro-san en la sala de estar, según lo que me dijeron, Iruka-sensei estaba en la cocina preparando algo de té y Sasuke se había ido a algún lado. Nos pusimos a hablar hasta que apareció Iruka-sensei con el té, se sentó con nosotros y de nuevo emprendimos la conversación incluyendo a mi antiguo profesor.

Pasado un tiempo Iruka-sensei debía irse porque tenía cosas que hacer, así que nos despedimos de él y seguimos platicando de cosas son importancia o que ya habían ocurrido, así se nos pasó el tiempo hasta que fue la hora de comer.

Tuve la intención de preparar algo, pero Sasuke no tenía Ramen en la cocina y solo pude rendirme y pedir ayuda a Soichiro-san, hizo comida suficiente para nosotros tres y Sasuke, también para que el baka y yo comiéramos en la noche, dejamos de nuevo la cocina limpia y nos sentamos a comer, por lo que me dijeron les quedaba poco tiempo en la aldea, quizá un máximo de un mes o dos ya que al ser un feudal Aoi-san se debía encargar de un montón de asuntos que se le estaban acumulando con su estancia en Konoha, pero se negaba a volver tan pronto, primero debía asegurarse de que se solucionara el problema con los miembros del ambu.

-Por cierto Naru, cuando soluciones ese problema, qué piensas hacer ¿te quedarás en esta aldea, te vendrás con nosotros o te irás a recorrer el mundo?

-Aun no lo he decidido, lo pensaré en su debido momento.

-No tendrías que pensarlo, vente con nosotros, Naru.

-Sora, sobre eso hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-A Uzumaki-san no le favorece el clima de nuestro país.

-¿El clima?

-Es cierto, Sakura cuando te revisó dijo eso.

Ya veo, eso explica por qué me enfermaba con frecuencia. La conversación fue cambiando poco a poco hasta llegar al tema de por qué me había dejado caer en el acantilado.

-Si podías evitar caer, entonces ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Recuerdo que la vez que Uchiha fue a palacio, la semana después de tu cumpleaños, me dijiste que habías descartado la opción de suicidarte.

-Es cierto, pero me di cuenta de algo muy importante tiempo después, Aoi-san.

-¿Qué fue tan importante para que cambiaras tu decisión?

-Me di cuenta que estaba muerto desde hacia mucho tiempo, yo no tenía ningún sueño y solo vivía para que las personas a las que les importaba no sufrieran por mi culpa, existir por existir no es algo muy agradable.

Bajé la mirada hasta concentrarme solo en la tasa de té que tenía en mis manos y apretarla con fuerza.

-Mientras caía, sentía un gran alivio y deseaba impactar contra el suelo lo antes posible, por primera vez en mi vida pensé solo en lo que yo quería y olvidé por completo los sentimientos de los demás, por lo que si no detuve la caída fue por capricho.

Alcé la mirada y me fijé en su expresión, aunque sé que ya había escuchado que quería morir, cuando hable con Sasuke; parecía bastante interesado y me miraba fijamente con la intención de decir algo.

-Me alegro que Uchiha te detuviera porque de no haberlo hecho no habrías escuchado esas palabras tan importantes salir de su boca. Así que de ahora en adelante no tendrás que pensar en morir.

-Es cierto que me hace muy feliz el hecho de queme dijera que me quiere pero eso no significa que hayamos empezado una relación, por lo que si en algún momento quiero dejar de vivir, puedo hacerlo, ya que he tomado una decisión y es que si vuelve a pasarme alguna de las cosas que he vivido, abandonaré de forma inmediata.

-¿Aunque te pidiéramos que no hicieras?

-Incluso si me lo pidieras de rodillas, aun así espero que no pase nada malo.

Después de eso Aoi-san cambió el tema del que hablábamos, no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con mi decisión pero prefirió no seguir hablando sobre ello. Sé que es un poco extremista pero me parece que es lo mejor.

Seguimos hablando hasta que se hizo de noche, al parecer el lugar al que Sasuke había ido era el trabajo y por eso tardaba en llegar. Aoi-san y Soichiro-san se marcharon pronto porque no querían molestar a Iruka-sensei, me despedí de ellos y después de que se fueran, toda la casa se quedó en silencio.

Me devolví al salón y Tama ya no estaba ahí, prendí el televisor y me quedé viendo un programa bastante raro, tenía pensado esperar a Sasuke para que comiéramos juntos y luego hablar seriamente pero pasaban las horas y no aparecía.

Empezó a darme hambre y algo de sueño, así que decidí ignorar el ruido de mi estomago y me recosté en el sofá para descansar un poco, cerré los ojos, sentí que Tama también se subió al sillón y me quedé dormido.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Esos malditos viejos solo me molestan, nadie les pidió su opinión y mucho menos que actuaran sin mi consentimiento. Me obligaron a asistir a esa reunión que duró todo el día y tuve que aguantar lo que decían del dobe ¿Naruto revelarse a Konoha? Tiene que ser una broma, hasta el habitante más tonto de la aldea sabría que eso es imposible. De dolo tener que recordar lo que hablamos en esa estúpida reunión me da dolor de cabeza.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta, ya era muy tarde y estaban todas las luces apagadas, pensé que el dobe ya estaría durmiendo, cuando escuché el ruido del televisor, fui directo al salón tenía la intención de regañarlo por estar despierto a estas hora pero se me quitaron las ganas de hacerlo al verlo. Naruto estaba dormido en el sofá y tenía a Tama encima de su abdomen, él también estaba dormido. Me quedé un buen rato mirándolo hasta que recapacité y lo desperté.

-Oe dobe, no te quedes dormido aquí. Si tenías sueño tendrías que haber ido a la cama.

-mmm...ah, Sasuke, te estaba esperando para que comiéramos – Miró detrás de mi, es posible que viera el reloj – Supongo que ya es muy tarde para hacerlo.

Le quité a Tama de encima para que pudiera levantarse, se estiró, bostezó y subió las escaleras, pude oír un 'buenas noches' mientras hacía el recorrido. Apagué el televisor y me fui a la cama, estaba cansado y no tardé en quedarme dormido.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Lo primero que hice al abrir los ojos fue mirar el reloj, me había despertado más temprano de lo normal, eran las seis de la mañana y ya no tenía sueño.

Me levanté y fui directo a la ducha,no tardé mucho en salir del baño, después de eso me arreglé para ir a trabajar, hoy también tengo que aguantar a esos viejos pero no tardaré en deshacerme de ellos, pronto ni siquiera estarán en la aldea.

Cuando bajé las escaleras pensé en hacerle el desayuno al dobe y como tenía bastante tiempo me dirigí a la cocina, sin embargo, me llevé una sorpresa, Naruto ya estaba despierto y tenía uno de mis libros de cocina abierto, al parecer estaba haciendo el desayuno pero por las caras que ponía o no entendía nada o simplemente lo estaba haciendo mal, aun así parecía muy concentrado.

-Buenos días dobe.

-¡WAH! -Soltó con rapidez lo que estaba haciendo y dio un respingo, luego se giró y me miró – Sasuke no me des esos sustos, ah, buenos días.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces despierto a esta hora?

-¿Eh? No podía dormir.

Nos quedamos en silencio, iba a hablar pero empezamos a sentir un ligero olor a quemado y a ver una especie de humo en la cocina, Naruto no tardó en reaccionar, apagó la estufa y se fijó en que se había quemado por completo lo que estaba haciendo, tuvo que tirarlo porque era imposible hacer algo con eso.

-Ah, todos mis esfuerzos – Parecía bastante deprimido pero se recuperó de inmediato, se giró hacia mi y mi señaló con el dedo – Es tu culpa por no tener comida instantánea y por haberme distraído.

-No es mi culpa que seas un inepto en la cocina.

-¿Inepto?...¡Ah! Pues este inepto será el que te prepare la comida por mucho tiempo, así que quiera o no tendrás que comer lo que yo haga.

Se giró dándome la espalda, volvió a coger el libro y pasó a algo muy sencillo de hacer. Después de unos cuantos minutos y algún que otro grito del dobe, nos sentamos a desayunar, las tortitas que hizo Naruto estaban quemadas, otras semicrudas y todas ellas tenían una forma extraña, ninguno habló durante la comida porque estábamos muy concentrados en no vomitar, opté por no decirle lo malo que estaba el desayuno porque él ya lo sabía.

Cuando terminamos de comer, el que se encargó de lavar los platos fue Naruto.

Ya eran las siete y en una hora tendría que irme. Me quedé sentado observando al dobe, no hacía más que refunfuñar por lo bajo y decir que luego le pediría a Soichiro que le enseñara a cocinar, mientras lavaba lo que había ensuciado. Cuando terminó se volvió a sentar donde antes y me miró muy serio.

-Sasuke ¿cómo va el asunto de los ambu?

-Nada bien, solo conseguimos que no te atacaran mientras estuvieras en mi casa.

-Ya veo, entonces no puedo salir.

-Así es, por lo menos hasta que consigamos convencerlos de que te den alguna otra libertad o que solucionemos el problema, de momento es mejor que evites salir. Nos costará tiempo solucionar todo esto.

-Entiendo, ya que tengo que quedarme aquí me encargaré de las cosas de la casa.

-No hace falta.

-Cállate, ya he tomado una decisión, no pienso vivir aquí de forma gratuita, por lo tanto me encargaré de lavar, planchar, ordenar, limpiar, organizar, cocinar y de las otras cosas de ese tipo. Eso servirá como pago.

-Ya te h dicho que no hace falta.

-A callar, te advierto que no puedes hacer nada de eso. De lo único que te vas a encargar es de comprar la comida.

Intenté que cambiara de opinión pero fue inútil, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien se lo saque. Siguió hablando y diciendo algunas cosas un poco irracionales, aunque parecía que no lo escuchaba, en realidad le estaba poniendo mucha atención.

Cuando Tama se le pasó por las piernas, Naruto automáticamente se calló y fue a servirle la comida, al volver estaba muy serio, esperé a que me dijera lo que estaba pensando pero no me decía nada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-...

-Naruto, si quieres decirme algo hazlo.

-Me...me estaba preguntando...por...¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Ya veo, al ver a Tama recordó que aun tenemos una conversación pendiente, miré el reloj, tenía una media hora y poco más para hablar con él y luego irme a trabajar.

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No me respondas con la misma pregunta que te hice. Estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también.

Lo estaba sacando de quicio. Incluso parecía estar enojándose. Sé que no debo alterar lo, así que intentaré no hacer los comentarios de siempre.

-Fue porque me dijiste que estaba bien que me quedara con Sakura. La verdad es que intenté decírtelo muchas veces, fui a tu casa para hablar contigo, sin embargo, nunca estabas. Así que pensé que estarías enojado por quitarte a Sakura.

Se sentó a mi lado, mirándome muy fijamente, estaba muy concentrado en lo que decía y por la cara que ponía parecía estar esperando a que hablara, pero antes de que pudiera seguir fue él quien habló.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que decidiste decírmelo?

-No lo sé, es posible que un mes después de lo que ocurrió con Sakura.

-Entiendo, fue justo cuando me decidí a centrar me en las misiones.

-Pero...

-¿?

-Que te quedé claro que me gustabas de antes – Al parecer lo sorprendí por la cara que puso al principio, pero luego sonrió y se sonrojó – Después de que no lográramos localizar te, Sakura y yo decidimos tomarnos en serio muestra relación, sin embargo, no conseguimos olvidarnos de lo que sentíamos. Luego todo fue un desastre, Sai volvió a la aldea pero no tenía mucho contacto con Sakura y eso hacía que ella se deprimiera, ocurrieron algunas situaciones desagradables que los involucraba y al final después de que no se solucionaran las cosas Sakura me hizo prometer que seguiríamos justos y no diríamos nada ni a Sai, ni a ti. Por eso cuando volviste a la aldea por las reuniones que habían para elegir al Hokage y nos vimos por casualidad, pensé que no era el momento más adecuado y mucho menos después de lo que pasó con Sakura.

-Entonces fue cuando te eligieron como Hokage.

-Sí.

Ambos dejamos de hablar, miré a Naruto estaba cabizbajo y su flequillo le cubría los ojos. De nuevo fue él quien se encargó de acabar con el silencio.

-Así que todo esto fue por un error.

-Eso parece.

Se recostó en el respaldar de la silla y se cubrió el rostro con la mano derecha, tratando solo unos segundos en ponerse a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Oe dobe ¿De qué te ríes?

-Sasuke, somos unos idiotas.-Siguió riendo.

Dejó de reír y aunque parecía haberse calmado, al hablar su voz sonaba muy rara y daba la sensación que en algún momento fuera a llorar cosa que no tardó en hacer.

-Perdona, es que en estos casi cuatro años me he mentalizado que todo lo que me ocurría era por culpa de ser un Jinchuuriki y que no tenía derecho a querer algo o a ser feliz pero saber que todo fue a causa de que no tuve el valor para decir lo que sentía en su debido momento, lo hace muy gracioso y algo molesto, ya que ese error casi me cuesta la vida y encima me ha causado muchos problemas además...

-Así está bien, afortunadamente los humanos no cometemos el mismo error dos veces.

Me levanté y me acerqué a él, me miraba de tal forma que daba a entender que no comprendía mis actos, le limpié los restos de lágrimas que le habían quedado e hice que se levantara, lo llevé conmigo hasta la entrada, era hora de que me fuera y no podíamos seguir hablando, además no podía dejarlo como estaba, así que lo jalé de la muñeca y lo abracé, le di un beso en la frente y ya que no pretendo cometer el mismo error dos veces le susurre al oído..

-Naruto, te quiero.

De ahora en adelante se lo repetiré hasta que esté harto de oírlo, incluso después de eso lo seguiré haciendo. Lo solté de inmediato, me despedí y me fui lo más rápido posible. Con tan solo haber hecho tan poco me había ruborizado y puesto muy nervioso.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Era de noche y hacía un poco de frío en la calle, acabábamos de salir de casa de Iruka-sensei que estaba muy calentita y el cambio de temperatura fue un poco brusco. Hace más o menos una semana que puedo salir de casa de Sasuke sin tener que preocuparme de que me pasé algo, aunque solo si él me acompaña.

De camino a 'casa' me puse a pensar en lo rápido que había pasado un mes desde que salí del hospital y de como habían cambiado las cosas con los demás en tan poco tiempo, aunque no los había perdonado por lo menos conseguíamos entablar una conversación y no habían silencios incomodos, es posible que a este paso las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Ahora que lo pienso todo ha ido avanzando, menos 'mi relación' con Sasuke, a pesar de que ambos nos hemos declarado y que nos decimos cuanto nos queremos aun no hemos empezado una relación formal y seguimos siendo solo amigos, tal vez esté esperando a que yo dé le primer paso.

-Naruto.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Sasuke, lo miré estaba tan concentrado pensando que había olvidado su presencia.

-¿Ocurre algo Sasuke?

-¿Ya has pensado que vas a hacer cuando solucionemos por completo el problema con el AMBU?

-¿Hablas de a dónde pienso ir?

-Sí.

-Aun no lo sé, es más lo había olvidado.

Se detuvo de forma repentina y yo lo imité, miré al frente y ya habíamos llegado a su casa, abrió la puerta y pasé antes que él cuando me giré para darle las buenas noches e irme a dormir, lo vi bastante raro, supuse que estaba cansado, me despedí y antes de que subiera las escaleras me volvió a llamar.

-Sasuke estás muy raro ¿qué pasa?

-...

-¿Sasuke?

-Le...le he estado dando vueltas y pienso que no hace falta que te vayas de esta casa si no quieres.

Me quedé un momento analizando lo que había dicho, pensé que me diría cualquier cosa menos eso y me sorprendí mucho.

-...Sasuke...

Cambió su postura apoyando un brazo en el otro y tapándose la boca, miraba a todos lados y parecía un poco nervioso.

-Bueno, ahora que somos pareja no hace falta que te mudes, a fin de cuentas lo que se suele hacer es ir a vivir con la persona que quieres.

Me quedé sin habla después de lo que dijo, él ya había dado por hecho que teníamos una relación formal, por eso no le daba importancia al tema y no lo mencionaba. Ah, y yo que le estaba dando tantas vueltas al asunto.

-¿Naruto?

-Me parece bien, claro si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme aquí mucho más tiempo.

Suspiró aliviado y dejó de estar tan tenso, parece que era eso lo que lo tenía tan raro. Me hizo una señal y ambos subimos las escaleras.

Cuando estábamos frente a la puerta de su habitación todas las luces ya estaban apagadas, Sasuke me dio las buenas noches como siempre y abrió la puerta pero antes de que me fuera sentí que me jaló de la muñeca con suavidad, me empujó con poca fuerza contra la pared y después de soltarme, con la misma mano de antes levantó mi mentón un poco para luego juntar sus labios con los míos; al principio estaba bastante sorprendido pero no tardé en corresponderle y profundizar aquel beso.

Siento que este beso es distinto a los que me han dado antes, es dulce y tierno, es tan diferente a los que me había acostumbrado con los feudales. Aunque es la segunda vez que nos besamos y Sasuke es un inexperto, se siente muy bien.

Rodeé su cuello con ambos brazos y lo atraje más hacia mi, el aire nos empezaba a faltar y tuvimos que separarnos para respirar solo los segundo que creíamos suficientes, aun así, no tardamos en volver a besarnos y seguir con lo nuestro. Una de las manos de Sasuke había comenzado a acariciarme por debajo de la camiseta, todo iba bien hasta que sin querer su mano hizo presión en la zona de una antigua herida y como acto reflejo lo aparté con un poco de brusquedad..

-...Sasuke, espera...es que...bueno yo...

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Naruto no sabía que decir, al parecer le incomodó que fuera tan rápido, es normal que después de lo que tuvo que hacer le haya cogido asco a éste tipo de cosas, no importa, puedo esperar hasta que se sienta cómodo.

Me volvía acercar a él y apoyé mi frente a la suya.

-Así está bien.

-Perdona.

Lo último que quiero es obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere, le di un beso en la frente para luego darle las buenas noches e irme a dormir.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

-...Después no tuve más remedio que irme a dormir, no podía decirle que siguiera luego de cortarle el rollo, ya han pasado dos semanas de eso.

Desvié mi mirada hasta el cielo, estaba nublado y había empezado a llover, quería quedarme más tiempo allí sentado sin importar el hecho de que me empapara.

-Hace unos días solucionamos por completo el problema con los ambu, la condición que pusieron fue que debía dejar de ser un ninja. Lo siento, después de que me habías entrenado para ello. No tuve más opción que aceptar, yo ya me había hecho a la idea porque mi condición física no me permitía. Es por eso que ahora puedo salir de su casa sin necesidad de que me acompañe.

Me levanté, estaba completamente empapado y había comenzado a hacer viento, empezaba a darme frío y era mejor que me fuera antes de que me enfermara.

-¡Ah! Olvidé recoger la ropa – Me giré para mirar aquel monumento que llevaba consigo el nombre de todos aquellos que murieron por Konoha – Mañana no podré venir pero lo haré dentro de dos días para contarte más cosas, nos vemos luego, Ero-sennin.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

-¿Lo llevas todo?

-Sí.

Hoy es el día en que Aoi-san y Soichiro-san se irán de la aldea, llevan casi tres meses en Konoha por mi culpa.

Me han hecho compañía todo este tiempo y han sido ellos quienes me han dado consejos. No importa las veces que les agradezca lo que han hecho por mi porque nunca serán suficientes.

Ahora estamos frente a las puertas de Konoha para despedirnos de ellos.

-Naru, no te olvides de escribirnos.

-No te preocupes enviaré una carta cada semana.

-Vendrás a visitarnos ¿Verdad?

-Sí, aunque solo será en la temporada de Verano.

Conversamos un poco más pero se estaba haciendo tarde y ellos debían marcharse.

-Es hora de irnos.

-Lo sé, Soichiro-san cuida de Aoi-san.

-Lo haré, Uzumaki-san también debes cuidarte.

-sí.

Después de esto se marcharon camino al país del rayo, Iruka-sensei y yo nos quedamos viendo como se alejaban cada vez más. Luego de perderles de vista nos fuimos a Ichiraku Ramen donde nos encontramos con los demás, estuvimos hablando un rato y sin darnos cuenta se hizo de noche.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Ha pasado más del mes y es hora de que vaya a mi primera revisión, Iruka-sensei se ha ofrecido a acompañarme y justo ahora está esperando a que termine de arreglarme para irnos al hospital.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-Un poco.

-No tienes por que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien.

Nos encaminamos a la consulta y tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo a que nos atendieran, de nuevo tuve que ir a esa habitación con un montón de aparatos, hicieron que me quitara la ropa y comenzaron a ponerme unas cosas raras por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando terminaron de escribir lo que ponía en los monitores me hicieron varias preguntas y algunas pruebas físicas.

Al final de la revisión me dieron algo que me provocó mucho sueño y por eso cuando hablaban no comprendía lo que decían, Iruka-sensei tuvo que encargarse de hablar con las enfermeras y de llevarme a casa.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Hoy es mi día libre y he pensado en pasarlo con Naruto, ya que por culpa del trabajo últimamente nos vemos muy poco. Me he levantado temprano para hacerle el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama pero ahora no me atrevo a entrar en su habitación, han pasado varios minutos y la comida empieza a enfriarse.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

Llamé a la puerta y entré, Tama estaba acostado a su lado y dormía, así que paso la noche con él el muy traidor; Naruto ya estaba despierto, bueno más o menos; se estaba estirando mientras bostezaba, cuando me miró se sorprendió, al parecer no había notado que antes llamé a la puerta.

-Bu-buenos días, Sasuke.

-Buenos días.

Me acerqué a él y le pasé ña mesita con el desayuno, Kakashi dijo que éste sería un buen detalle; me iba a apartar pero Naruto me jaló del cuello de la camiseta y me beso, estuvimos un buen rato así hasta que nos separamos, estuve a punto de perder mi autocontrol, últimamente he tenido sueños húmedos por culpa de los comentarios salidos del pervertido de Kakashi.

-Gracias.

-Ah.

Me senté en la cama a ver lo comer y a escuchar lo que me decía hasta que...

-Y Sai dijo que vendría a visitarme con Sakura y los demás en su día libre.

Tuve un mal presentimiento, no recuerdo haberlos enviado a una misión esta semana, solo espero que no vengan hoy.

-Por cierto Sasuke hoy – Por favor que no sea hoy, hoy no – Es tu día libre, no tenías por qué levantarte temprano.

Uff menos mal.

-No ha sido nada.

Nos quedamos hablando hasta que terminó de comer, dijo que se daría una ducha, mientras tanto yo bajaba las cosas a la cocina para luego lavar los platos sucios.

Cuando hacía mi labor, me quedé pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría estarme duchando con él en estos momentos...ah, podría hacerle tantas cosas, suspiré resignado, debía tener paciencia, yo estaba preparado pero él, no.

después de que terminara, subí las escaleras y volví a su habitación, hice a un lado a Tama porque estaba abarcando toda la cama y me acosté a su lado, me di cuenta que el antiguo colchón de Itachi estaba muy duro y había olvidado cambiarlo por uno nuevo.

No importaba la posición en que me pusiera, era imposible estar a gusto allí. Me levanté y fui hasta el baño, toqué la puerta y le avisé a Naruto que se arreglara para salir, definitivamente hoy tenemos que comprar un colchón nuevo.

Ahora entiendo porque se quejaba de que le dolía la espalda, lleva casi cuatro mese durmiendo en algo más duro que las rocas.

Luego de que Naruto saliera del baño y se terminara de vestir en su habitación mientras hablábamos de que tipo de colchón sería el adecuado, me percaté qué también le hacía falta ropa porque toda la que tenía se la había dado ese feudal del país del rayo y era del estilo que suelen llevar en un harén, me niego a que la siga llevando.

Salimos de casa y lo primero que fuimos a buscar fue el colchón, todo estaba yendo bien hasta que cerca de la tienda a la que íbamos a entrar, pude divisar el pelo rosa de Sakura, estaba seguro que si se daba cuenta de nuestra presencia nos entretendría mucho tiempo, así que cogí a Naruto de la mano e hice que se diera un poco de prisa.

Una vez en la tienda estábamos a salvo, o por lo menos yo lo consideraba así porque Naruto no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Hablamos con una dependienta para que nos guiara un poco, nos mostró distintos tipos de colchones individuales pero ninguno parecía convencer al dobe, seguimos mirando hasta que vi tanto a Shikamaru como a Chouji justo en la zona a la íbamos a ir, sin pensar me lo muy bien, dije a la dependienta que quería justamente el colchón que acababa de mostrarnos, ni siquiera había visto cual era, Naruto me miró extrañado y la dependienta parecía estar muy a gusto con mi elección, estaba seguro que por su expresión tenía que ser de los caros pero cualquier cosa estaba bien mientras pudiéramos salir de allí rápido.

Al final después de pagarlo y ver como se iba casi la mitad del dinero que llevaba, nos informaron que llevarían tanto el colchón como el somier a casa esta tarde.

Cogí a Naruto de la mano y me lo llevé de allí lo más rápido que pude, fuimos a varias tiendas de ropa y terminamos con una gran cantidad de bolsas. Cuando llegó la hora de comer fuimos a Ichiraku Ramen y tuvimos la desgracia de encontrarnos con todos los demás.

Tuve que despedirme de mi tranquilo día a solas con Naruto, por que el dobe..no...no fue cosa de él, porque los demás se autoinvitaron a ir a mi casa y como el dobe se los permitió, mi día libre se fue a la mierda.

Después de que comiéramos nos fuimos '_**todos'**_ a casa y allí se pusieron a hablar y hacer escándalo. La única razón por la que no los echaba era porque Naruto se estaba divirtiendo con ellos.

Casi tres horas después de mi tortura, llamaron a la puerta, me levanté y fui a abrir, habían llegado los de la tienda de colchones, me hicieron firmar y empezaron a entrar con las cosas y los llevé hasta la habitación de Naruto. Se llevaron tanto el somier como el colchón de Itachi, me pareció un poco extraño pero según lo que dijeron había firmado para eso.

Cuando empezaron a armar la cama me di cuenta de porque Naruto me había mirado raro y porque me había gastado tanto dinero, y es que no había comprado una cama individual si no una matrimonial.

Después de que los de la tienda terminaran su trabajo y se fueran, volví a bajar donde estaban todos, cuando llegué me miraron de un modo que esperaban que les dijera quien había llamado a la puerta, los ignoré a todos y me volví a sentar donde antes.

-Naruto, tu cama ya está arriba.

-Pensé que vendrían más tarde.

Con solo oír eso, los demás comenzaron a hacer comentarios indecorosos, cada vez eran más molestos y mi paciencia se agotaba, Naruto intentaba que dejaran de hablar de eso y les decía que nosotros no hacíamos esas cosas, pero ellos seguían.

Creía que podía soportar sus estúpidos comentarios pero después de lo que dijo Kiba no pude aguantar más, tsk, por culpa de ellos perdí mi único cía libre.

-¡Es suficiente! No tengo intención de hacer ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos con Naruto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, me levanté y me fui a mi habitación, me tiré a la cama y poco después escuché la puerta principal cerrarse. Unos minutos más tarde Naruto entró a mi habitación.

-¿Ya se han ido todos?

-Sí.

-Me alegro, así no tengo que oír sus voces.

Suspiró, se acercó a mi cama y se sentó a mi lado.

-Si te molestaba tenías que haberme lo dicho, habría hecho que se fueran hace mucho.

Lo jalé para que quedara sobre mi y así poder abrazarlo.

-¿Acaso no te molestó lo que dijo Kiba?

-Te refieres a lo de 'seguro que le haces a Sasuke lo mismo que al feudal de aquella cinta de video'

-Sí, eso.

-Un poco pero no hay que tenerle en cuenta ese tipo de comentarios, ya sabes, es Kiba y nunca piensa antes de hablar. Por otro lado, Sasuke...no..ejeje ¿Por qué compraste una cama doble?

-¿Por qué? Fue... bueno porque – No pensé que me lo preguntara – Somos una pareja y como tal deberíamos dormir juntos.

-Ya entiendo.

La verdad es que solo dije lo primero que se me ocurrió pero parece que a él no le molesta la idea.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Supongo que está bien, parece que lo máximo que conseguiré de Sasuke es dormir a su lado.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Mn?

-¿Pasa algo?

-No pasa nada.

Según lo que dijo hace un rato, no piensa tener relaciones sexuales y mucho menos conmigo, así que no sé como debería tomarme lo o que piensa de mi en ese aspecto. Es posible que le dé asco después de que vio lo que hice con aquellos feudales.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

-Deberíamos hacer la comida para la noche.

-Es verdad.

-¿Te importa que la haga yo?

-No pero ¿estás seguro? Hoy es tu día libre.

Me levanté e hice que Naruto me siguiera hasta la cocina. Terminé de hacer la cena y decidimos ver algunas películas. Creo que así se nos pasó toda la tarde y parte de la noche hasta que decidimos comer.

-Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos.

-Ah, es por culpa del trabajo que me ha tenido ocupado.

-Debe ser muy difícil ser el Hokage.

Lo había olvidado.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas, Sasuke? ah...¿aun estás con eso? No te preocupes hace mucho me hice ala idea, tú también deberías hacerlo.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Fui a mi habitación para cambiarme y cuando entré al cuarto de Naruto, él se estaba cambiando, me quedé como un idiota mirándolo, esta mañana cuando se vestía yo estaba mirando al lado contrario de donde estaba, pero es que ahora es distinto. Cuando me vio, no tuvo ninguna reacción simplemente siguió con su tarea, había olvidado que Naruto está acostumbrado a que lo miren mientras se desnuda, si no fuera feudales podría hacer que pagaran por lo que le hicieron, así como hice con los ancianos pero también debo tener en cuenta que después de que lo había superado yo hice que lo reviviera.

-Oe, Sasuke, no te quedes ahí parado y acuéstate ya que mañana tienes que madrugar.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, ya voy.

Mientras yo me acostaba, Naruto abría la puerta para salir.

-Voy a tomarme la medicina, ya vuelvo.

Me quedé solo en la habitación, bueno ni tan solo, Tama no tardó en entrar, el colchón era muy cómodo y poco a poco me fui quedando dormido, solo espero no tener ningún sueño húmedo.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Después de salir de la habitación bajé hasta la cocina y llené un vaso con agua, cogí las astillas y me las tomé. Luego me quedé mirando el vaso vacío.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me estaba mirando con lástima?

En otra ocasión me habría avergonzado pero el modo en que me miró hizo que me sintiera mal, puede que al principio me mirara como siempre pero luego...

-No debería darle tantas vueltas, seguro que fue mi imaginación.

Lavé el vaso y lo volví a dejar donde estaba, apagué la luz de la cocina y subí las escaleras con cuidado de no caerme, al entrar en la habitación me encontré con que Sasuke ya estaba dormido y tenía a Tama a sus pies, apagué la luz y me acosté a su lado, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que me dio sueño, solo sé que estaba muy a gusto mirando a Sasuke dormir.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

-Naruto no nii-chan date prisa.

-Ya voy.

Hoy tengo que ir a esa estúpida revisión el que se ha ofrecido a acompañarme fue Konohamaru, no sé cuantas veces he tenido que ir, creo que con ésta hacen seis.

Cuando llegamos al hospital me hicieron lo de siempre y como todas las revisiones anteriores me dieron algo que me proporcionó sueño. De lo último que me di cuenta fue que Konohamaru me llevaba a casa.

"Mocoso ¿Vas a dejar que ese niño haga lo que quiera?"

-'¿Eh? Kyuubi ¿de qué hablas?'

"Solo despierta"

al abrir mis ojos me encontré con la cara de Konohamaru muy cerca a la mía.

-Si me vas a besar que sea cuando esté consciente.

-¡WA! ¡Na-Na-Na-Na-Naruto no nii-chan! Yo no...

Al parecer si que lo quería hacer y yo que lo había dicho solo por molestar. Se aleó de mi tan rápido como pudo, estaba totalmente rojo e intentaba cubrirse la cara.

Me levanté y me acerqué hasta donde estaba, se agachó y se cubrió esperando a que le diera un golpe pero esa no era mi intención así que le puse mi mano en la cabeza y le revolví el pelo.

-Está bien, es normal que tengas ese tipo de curiosidades a tu edad... pero con dieciséis ya deberías haberlo experimentado.

-Cállate.

-Je, ¿no será que estás esperando que sea yo?

-P-por supuesto que no..¿Eh?

Le sujeté la cara con las manos y la alcé un poco, luego le di un beso del que estoy seguro se acordará el resto de su vida, cuando nos separamos se dejó caer de rodillas.

-Eso se siente que te den un beso, aunque el que te acabo de dar es de experto.

Como vi que no se volvía a levantar, me agaché hasta quedar a su altura.

-Creo que me he pasado ¿Konohamaru?

Hice que reaccionara y luego lo ayudé a levantar, me explico que quería aprender a besar par ano quedar como un novato con la chica que le gustaba.

-¿Y piensas que me voy a creer eso después de que estuviste a dos centímetros de mi cara?

-Es la verdad.

-Te conozco desde que tenías ocho años, no me vengas con esas ahora.

-Te digo que es la verdad.

-Supongo que no tengo más opción que creerte. Y bien ¿quién es la chica?

-¿Qué chica?

-La que te gusta.

-Es un secreto.

Intenté sacarle más información pero no soltó prenda, así poco a poco fuimos cambiando de tema hasta olvidarnos por completo de la conversación anterior.

Me ayudó con las cosas de casa y estuvimos hablando casi toda la tarde. Más o menos a las seis se fue de casa porque había quedado con alguien, antes de que se fuera le advertí que no se acercara a la oficina de Sasuke por un tiempo.

Cuando me quedé solo fui a ver la televisión un rato ya que tenía que pensar en algún modo de explicarle a Sasuke lo que había hecho con Konohamaru sin que se enojara.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Estaba agotado, todo el día me estuvieron molestando los nuevos miembros del consejo y no había forma de hacerlos callar. Solo tenía gansa de ir a comer, molestar un rato a Naruto e irme a dormir.

-Ya estoy en casa.

-Bienvenido.

Fui hasta el salón que era de donde provenía su voz y lo encontré en el sofá escribiendo en un cuaderno. Me acerqué hasta él y lo saludé con un beso, aproveché su momento de distracción para quitarle de las manos el cuaderno, desde hace un tiempo que lo veo escribir en él y tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que pone. Cuando nos separamos se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada en sus manos y me miró con una cara que no sabría describir.

-Sa-Sasuke devuélvemelo.

-No.

intentó quitármelo por todos los medios pero no pudo conseguirlo, después de que reaccionara así, no aguanté más y abrí aquel cuaderno por la mitad, para fastidiarlo un poco más lo leí en alto pero esta vez fui yo el sorprendido.

-'...los gemidos retumbaban por toda la habitación, solo podía hacer que se sintiera así...'

Solo pude leer eso en alto, lo demás lo leí para mi, lo que había escrito Naruto era aun mejor que cualquiera de los Icha Icha que tenía Kakashi. Se me cayó el cuaderno y me giré a ver a Naruto, no me importó mostrar mi cara de asombro porque la cara que tenía él era aun peor que la mía, estaba totalmente rojo, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y los labios le temblaban.

-O...Oe Naruto esto es...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Naruto saltó el sofá cogió el cuaderno del suelo y salió corriendo del salón, reaccioné lo más rápido que pude y lo seguí, estuve a punto de alcanzarlo pero como él me llevaba ventaja, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Llamé varias veces a la puerta pero no me respondía, estuve casi dos horas sentado esperando a que abriera, sin embargo, no lo hizo y tuve que desistir, tenía hambre y sueño, y para encimar estaba cansado. Bajé a la cocina a comer y no tuve más opción que ir a dormir a mi habitación. Mientras estaba en la cama di muchas vueltas, me sentía incómodo, después de todo han sido dos meses durmiendo al lado de Naruto y ahora me hace falta su calor, Tama no tardó en entrar a mi habitación, parece que a él tampoco quiso abrirle la puerta.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

A la mañana siguiente intenté que saliera de su alcoba pero no conseguí nada, era tarde y debía ir a trabajar.

Lo primero que hice cuando llegué a la oficina fue mandarle un mensaje a Iruka-sensei para que fuera a hablar con Naruto.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

-Naruto te estoy diciendo que no soy ningún henge.

-Pues di algo que confirme que eres Iruka-sensei.

-Si no tengo más opción ... ayer le diste su primer beso a Konohamaru.

Abrí la puerta de golpe nada más escuchar aquello.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Konohamaru me lo dijo.

-Ese Konohamaru...

Dejé pasar a Iruka-sensei a mi habitación y le conté lo que había pasado ayer en la noche.

-¿Y te pusiste así porque lo leyó?

-Es que ya sabes lo que significa ese cuaderno.

-Has escrito ahí lo que te gustaría hacer con Sasuke como si fuera una historia para gente como Kakashi, ya lo sé, pero ¿has probado a decirle que quieres hacer ese tipo de cosas con él?

-No, porque él me dio a entender que no quería hacerlo conmigo.

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

-No me lo dijo expresamente a mi pero sus palabras fueron '¡Es suficiente! No tengo intención de hacer ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos con Naruto'.

-No has pensado que es posible que lo dijera por culpa del ambiente que hubiera en ese momento.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro, por otro lado Naruto, no tienes derecho a enojarte por lo que hizo Sasuke.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque tú besaste a Konohamaru y aun no se lo has dicho.

Me estuvo regañando un buen rato por lo que hice ayer y después me dio varios consejos para arreglar las cosas con Sasuke y explicarle que quiero tener XXX con él, no sé como es que te dé la charla un padre pero seguro que es algo parecido a lo que Iruka-sensei hizo conmigo.

-¿Lo has entendido Naruto?

-Creo que sí.

-Te daría más consejos pero debo ir a la academia.

-Así está bien, muchas gracias por todo Iruka-sensei.

-Nos vemos.

-Sí.

Después de que se fuera me dediqué a hacer lo de siempre y a dejarlo todo mejor que nunca.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Salí un poco más temprano del trabajo porque Iruka-sensei dijo que ya había hablado con Naruto , pero ahora que estoy frente a la puerta no me siento preparado para hablar con el baka después de todo irrumpí en su privacidad.

Suspiré y abrí la puerta.

-Ya estoy en casa.

No creía que obtendría respuesta pero Naruto me sorprendió saludándome como siempre. Durante la cena hablamos de las cosas del trabajo y también de lo que había hecho Naruto, se quejó de que los aparatos que le pusieron en la revisión estaban frios y que le molestaba mucho eso de que lo doparan después de las consultas.

-Aun no entiendo porque lo hacen, si no fuera porque Konohamaru me acompañó, no tendría ni idea de que tengo que comprar otro tipo de pastillas, y encima cada vez que voy agregan más medicamento.

-Es normal, después de todo, lo que te pasó era muy grave y es imposible tratar algo tan delicado con un solo d¡tipo de medicamento.

-Tsk, todos me dicen lo mismo pero ninguno tiene que estar atento a la hora y al medicamento que tiene que tomar.

-No te enojes por eso.

-Por cierto Sasuke, has visto lo alto que está Konohamaru, ya me lleva una cabeza, aun recuerdo cuando era un enano, aunque claro ya de eso han pasado ocho años. Ayer me causó mucha gracia que a su edad no hubiera besado a nadie, así que le enseñé a besar para que no quedara en ridículo con su novia. Se ha hecho un hombre sin que me diera cuenta.

-Eh, así que ese enano ya tiene nov-...-Naruto, ¿le enseñaste a besar?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo?

-No me preguntes cosas tan obvias, besándolo está claro.

Me lo temía.

-¿De cuales?

-De los que te dejan sin aliento y te flaquean las rodillas.

-...-

-¿Sasuke?

-Espera un momento, me estás diciendo que no solo lo besaste si no que también le diste uno de esos besos que tan solo '_**YO**_' puedo recibir.

-Sí, no veo cual sea el problema.

-Déjalo, solo un usuratonkashi puede hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Después de que termináramos de comer, Naruto se puso a lavar los platos sucios mientras que yo estaba mosqueado en el sofá mirando el techo.

-Cuando vea a ese enano lo voy a...

-Sasuke ¿estás enojado?

Naruto ya había terminado y ahora me miraba.

-¿A ti que te parece?

-No es para tanto, solo fue un beso.

-Te equivocas – Me levanté del sofá e hice que Naruto quedara tendido en él, me acomodé encima de él a cuatro patas y le hablé de la forma más calmada posible – Tú aun no lo has entendido.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

-Para mi eres un todo Naruto.

Sasuke se agachó hasta besarme, definitivamente cuando lo hace él se siente muy diferente, se separó muy pronto pero fue para seguir besándome en el cuello. Esta vez las caricias aumentaron y el ambiente parecía caldear se más y más. Ahora entiendo porque estaba enojado, hasta el momento en nuestra relación lo máximo a lo que hemos llegado ha sido a besarnos y el hecho de que lo hiciera con Konohamaru demostró que cualquiera podría hacerlo, definitivamente Sasuke es como un niño, si tiene algo que los demás puedan conseguir entonces buscará el método de que obtener algo que nadie más pueda llegar a tener.

Interrumpí su labor de quitarme la camiseta para cogerle las manos y besarlo.

-Sasuke, te quiero.

Aproveché su momento de idiotez, mientras me miraba y se sonrojaba por lo que había dicho; para terminar con lo que él estaba haciendo y de paso para quitarle su camiseta.

Cuando reaccionó dijo que el sofá no era el lugar adecuado, así que subimos a tropezones hasta mi habitación y dejamos por todo el trayecto las prendas de ropa, mañana tendré que limpiar todo el desastre que armemos esta noche.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

Cuando me desperté ya era de día y Sasuke se estaba vistiendo para ir a trabajar.

-Buenos días, Sasuke.

-¿oh? Ya estás despierto buenos días.

Se acercó hasta mi para besarme y cobijarme mejor.

-¿Has dormido bien Naruto?

-Creo que sí.

-El desayuno ya está hecho, si quieres puedo traértelo.

Miré el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las ocho, olvidé poner el despertador anoche pero es que no tuve tiempo.

-Perdona Sasuke, olvidé poner el despertador.

-No importa, y bien ¿vas a comer?

-Creo que no, aun tengo sueño.

-Entonces duerme un poco más. Yo ya tengo que irme.

-Ten cuidado de no dormirte en el trabajo.

-Ahó.

-Nos vemos en la noche, cuídate.

-Sí.

Me volvió a besar y se marchó. Cuando escuché la puerta principal cerrarse, me acomodé mejor en la cama, ya organizaría la casa luego, de momento tenía que recuperar el sueño perdido.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

-Rápido Sasuke.

-No me apures, es tu culpa que lleguemos tarde.

Cuando llegamos al hospital nos encontramos con Sai, parecía muy emocionado, le preguntamos que tal estaba Sakura dijo que aparte de tener un aspecto horrible, se encontraba perfectamente. Al parecer nos estaba esperando desde hace un rato, me cogió de la mano y me llevó corriendo hasta la habitación de su esposa, cuando entramos todos ya estaban allí y nos reprendieron por la tardanza.

Sai se hizo paso hasta Sakura y cogió al bebe, luego se nos acercó y nos la mostró.

-Naruto, ella es Kaoru.

La iba a coger pero Sasuke se me adelantó.

-Es una niña muy linda aunque tenga los genes de un idiota.

Me quedé observando a Sasuke, él miraba con ternura a la niña, ahora que lo pienso, Sasuke quería tener hijos para revivir su clan, es un lástima que no pueda darle una familia.

-Naruto ¿y a ti que te parece?

-Que es demasiado linda para ser tu hija.

Le devolvimos la niña Sai y nos pusimos a hablar con todos. Es estos dos años, a mis amigos les ha dado por traer al mundo la nueva generación, incluso Gaara y Lee, Shino y Kiba, han adoptado uno, de momento solo faltamos Sasuke y yo para tener uno.

Volvimos pronto a casa para dejar a Sakura descansar y también porque teníamos que preparar las cosas para el viaje.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

-Naruto ¿lo llevas todo?

-Sí.

-Bien, pues nos vamos.

Salimos de Konoha hacia el país del rayo, hace ya un tiempo que no veo a Aoi-san.

El viaje se nos hizo más largo de lo que es ya que parábamos en los baños termales y nos quedábamos todo el día allí. Nos divertimos en el camino y al cabo de unos días cuando llegamos al palacio de Aoi-san, nos dimos cuenta que los guardias no tenían muy buen aspecto.

Esperamos en la sala de invitados durante varios minutos y Aoi-san no aparecía. Los empleados que nos llevaban té, tenían el mismo aspecto que los guardias, parecían bastante cansados y tenían ojeras.

La puerta se abrió de improviso dejando pasar a Aoi-san, al verme se puso a comer hasta alcanzarme y abrazarme.

-¡Naru!

Nos pusimos a hablar al instante, Aoi-san no ha cambiado en nada desde la última vez que lo vi, es más, sigue insultando a Sasuke y haciendo como si no estuviera en la sala. Le pregunté por Soichiro-san y me dijo que en estos momentos estaba ocupado y que había salido a buscar información.

-Je, por cierto Aoi-san ¿ha pasado algo? Es que todas las personas con las que nos hemos cruzado parecen bastante cansados.

-Ah. Es por culpa de ese demonio.

-¿Demonio?

Nos levantamos y nos guió hasta una habitación, desde el pasillo se escuchaba el llanto de un niño y cuando entramos al cuarto habían varios de los sirvientes de Aoi-san intentando calmar a un bebé.

-Llevamos una semana entera sin poder dormir por su culpa.

-Es muy pequeño, es normal que llore por todo ¿Aoi-san es tu hijo?

-¡¿MI HIJO?! Ni hablar, no pienso tener en mi vida un ser de esos.

-¿Por qué no? Tienes un harén y necesitas dejar un sucesor.

-Me niego.

-Entonces ¿de quién es?

-No tengo ni idea.

Sasuke y yo nos miramos, luego miramos a Aoi-san para que siguiera hablando.

-Lo dejaron tirado cerca del distrito rojo, es posible que alguna de las mujeres que trabaja allí lo haya abandonado. Taki lo encontró y lo trajo hace una semana. Hemos buscado a sus padres pero no ha servido de nada.

-Y qué piensas hacer con él si no encuentras a sus padres.

Está claro que aquí no se va ha quedar, odio a los niños y además este no es buen lugar para él. Así que he pensado en dejarlo en una casa de acogida.

-Me sabe mal por él.

Miré a Sasuke pero ya no estaba donde antes, lo busqué con la mirada por toda la habitación y lo encontré pidiéndole a uno de los sirvientes de Aoi-san que le pasara al bebé. El niño que no había dejado de llorar en todo el rato se calmó, todos miramos a Sasuke en silencio hasta que Aoi-san dio un grito.

-¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?!

Sasuke ignoró a mi amigo y se me acercó con el niño en brazos. Aoi-san les dijo a sus subordinados que aprovecharan el momento para descansar.

-Ahora entiendo para que sirve el Uchiha.

-Aoi-san no te pases.

Mientras nosotros hablábamos Sasuke 'jugaba' con el niño, me parecía muy gracioso. Pasaron las hora hasta que anocheció y Soichiro-san llegó, al parecer no había avanzado en la búsqueda de los padres del pequeño.

**-(0)-SN-(0)-**

-¡Oto-chan, si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde y Shishiube se enojara!

-Ya voy.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo, Itachi me estaba esperando en el recibidor con su mochilita, cada día se parece más a Sasuke en el físico, debe ser porque utiliza las mismas expresiones que él, aunque en actitud se parece más a mi.

-¿Nos vamos?

Lo cogí de la mano y salimos de casa, hoy es su primer día en la academia y ha estado hablando de ello toda la semana.

Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con Iruka-sensei que nos guió hasta donde estaban todos los demás, al parecer a Itachi le tocaría estar en la misma clase que con los hijos de mis amigos, se nota demasiado que Sasuke a intervenido en esto.

Al empezar la 'ceremonia' de bienvenida, Sasuke como Hokage tuvo que dar un discurso y como Itachi y yo nos aburrimos escuchándolo, decidimos salir de allí, conociendo al baka, estaría una hora hablando. Nos dio tiempo a tomar un helado de los que comía siempre con Ero-sennin, y cuando oímos a la gente empezar a aplaudir nos devolvimos a donde estaban todos.

Mientras se llevaban a los niños a sus respectivas aulas, Sasuke se me acercó y me dio un golpe en la cabeza por haberme ido.

-No le enseñes a ser un irresponsable.

Luego de eso, me saludó como siempre, y después de despedirnos de Itachi, nos fuimos juntos a casa.

-Aun recuerdo cuando solo era un bebé.

-Ya han pasado seis años de eso.

-Parece que solo fue ayer cuando le pedimos a Aoi-san que lo dejara a nuestro cuidado y no en una casa de acogida.

-...Ne, Naruto, ahora que estamos solos e Itachi se encuentra en la academia podríamos...

-Me parece bien.

Lo besé y seguimos haciendo lo nuestro, después de todo ya estábamos en ese lugar al que tanto me gusta llamar hogar.

_**Fin**_

...

hola a tods n0n, tengo que disculparme por mi falta de puntualidad a la hora de subir el último cap. se supone que hace dos días ya tendría que haberlo hecho, es solo que tuve un problema gigante, terminé de escribir el fic el mismo día 15 y a la hora de pasarlo tuve muchas dificultades ya que mis padres también querían utilizar el PC, para empeorar las cosas me dolía la espalda por haberme quedado hasta muy tarde los días anteriores escribiendo, además la silla del pc terminó casi de matarme cuando empecé a pasar el cap. u.u, añadamos a esto las tormentas eléctricas que han habido estos tres días y la gripe que me dio, sabía que tenía mala suerte pero no que era tanta -.- .

Estoy muy feliz de haber acabado mi primer fic (inner: wii bien por mi lo he hecho lo he hecho) y es gracias a que todos me han animado, ¡_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A **__**TODS !**_. Y debido a que me han animado tanto a escribir ya he empezado a plasmar en un papel mi nueva obra, por lo que en uno o dos meses la subiré, será muuuy larga así que espero también me apoyen en ella.

Sin molestar más, muchas gracias a todos y nos leemos pronto.

PD: nunca pensé que llegaría a recibir más de 120 reviews ·w· que feliz soy

**nina02: **hola!! muchas gracias por tu review y no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te gustara mi historia n.n, espero que este cap. también haya sido de tu agrado. nos leemos bye.

PD: disculpa la espera T.T

**SakuraAngeliux: **hola!! primero que todo perdona la espera, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y me haces muy feliz con los elogios n/n. Había pensado en dejar un final trágico pero mi hermana al oír mi idea por poco me mata x.x y al final me salió algo tiernito, me gusto mucho como quedó, espero que a ti también te haya gustado. Sobre lo de ser tu beta me haría mucha ilusión n.n aunque espero que no sea demasiado tarde mi respuesta. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y nos leeremos pronto chau.

**Mireya Humbolt: **hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer el fic, perdona la espera pero ya ves tengo muy mala suerte. Me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap anterior, espero que este fic haya sido de tu agrado, nos leemos chau.

**Amai ame: **hola! Muchas gracias por el review. Perdona que te haya hecho esperar tanto lo siento mucho, espero que este fic haya sido de tu agrado, nos leemos, chau.

**astridchan /gaara forever: **hola!! muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este fic haya sido de tu agrado y no te preocupes nada más termine el primer cap de mi siguiente historia te lo mando, aunque si quieres te mando el prologo que ya esta hecho. Nos leemos, chau.

**Hikaru Tsuzuki: **hola!! muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el fic y que no te haya decepcionado, disculpame por hacerte esperar tanto, de verdad lo siento mucho, nos leemos en un futuro, chau.

**Yume963: **Hola!! muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el fic y perdona la espera, nos leemos chau.

**Hitoki-chan: **hola!! gracias por leer, espero que el fic haya sido de tu agrado, nos leemos pronto chau. PD: perdona la espera.

**Lilian-roxan18: **hola, he leído los review que me has dejado en los otros caps, muchas gracias por ellos, espero que te haya gustado el fic al completo y no haberte decepcionado, muchas gracias por leer, discúlpame por tardar en actualizar, nos leemos pronto chau.

**Kaori Kuni: **hola!! muchas gracias por leer y no te preocupes si se te olvido dejar rws en los otros cap, lo importante es que te haya gustado, espero que en mis siguientes historias me sigas leyendo, ojala te haya gustado el fic y disculpa que haya sido tan corto, también por la espera, nos leemos, chau. PD: sip también me gusta el itanaru n.n

**Eikou: **hola, muchas gracias por leer espero que todo el fic te haya gustado, nos leeremos en un futuro, chau.

**Tsukiko no yoru: **hola!! muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado leer el fic tanto como a mi escribirlo, nos leeremos en un futuro y muchas gracias por todos tus rrs.chau.

**Jennita: **hola!! disculpa la tardanza, muchas gracias por todos tus rrs y por leer el producto que sale de esta loca mente retorcida, me has animado mucho a escribir, espero que me sigas leyendo en las siguientes historias que haga de esta grandiosa pareja, nos leemos, chau. PD: espero que te haya gustado el fic.

**Sarlak: **hola!! muchas gracias por leer mis dos fics, espero que te hayan gustado mucho, ojalá que sigas leyendo las historias que salen de esta loca me haría mucha ilusión, nos leemos pronto, chau.

**Anako-chan: **hola muchas gracias por todo, espero que sigas leyendo las locuras que escriba en el futuro, nos leeremos pronto, chau.

**Blu3 FaY: **hola!! quería agradecerte mucho por haberme apoyado en este fic, muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado toda la historia y me encantaría que siguieras leyendo las locuras que se me ocurran en el futuro, de verdad muchas gracias, nos leemos chau.

**Mikoto-sama: **hola!! muchas gracias por todo, espero que la historia te haya gustado y que no te haya decepcionado, nos leemos en un futuro, chau.

**kuroiyukie: **hola!! muchas gracias por dejarme un rr y por decir que soy una buena autora n/n me ha animado mucho. Espero que todo el fic te haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Nos leemos chau.

**Paulina: **hola!! muchas gracias por leer, me anima mucho que te guste mi fic y también cuando dices que soy buena autora, es gracias a ello que me animo a escribir dándolo todo aunque creo que aun le falta un poco de sentimiento a este, a los próximos les pondré mucho más muajajja espero que sigas leyendo las historias que saque en el futuro. Nos leemos chau. PD: espero que te hay gustado el final.


End file.
